Ironbands
by mamabot
Summary: Ironhide and Chromia love story.From her training, to her capture, reuniting, and command of Ocean City.  And then, the human experience.  Wroughtiron & Ferrous mine all else Hasbro.  Optimus, Ratchet, Elita too.
1. Chromia

**Prime Blood Ironbands:**

**Timeline: **After Infernal Fire and the Wrecker's rescue of Chromia. Mixes with Prime's Bloodline story: _**Rosa**_.

**Current? **Ironhide and Chromia are stationed on Earth at the newly established Ocean City. Jungle, Artic, and Tasmanian Bases are in various stages of construction.

**Warnings: **M for romantic interaction. {flashback} and {end} flip back and forth numerous times between past and present. Sorry for the confusion but it's important.

**Characters: **Duh, Ironhide & Chromia, Optimus & Elita, Ratchet, Bee… um I forgot who else. Oh yeah: Wroughtiron, Ferrous, Poco, Primo, Rosa all mine, everyone else Hasbro's (of course).

**Continuum: **Mine + G1 + Movie + Exiles all scrambled together like egg-stuff.

**Lastly: **if any of you read _**Ironbands **_on deviantart, I decided after reading better fan fiction on Ironhide&Chromia via **lady tecuma**, and **litolehatchee**, and a few others, this needed a complete overhaul and upgrade. So fan fiction gets the better version.

On with the story… Once upon a time in a Autobot Ocean City Base~

**Intro/recap: **After pulling a double- near triple- shift Chromia wanted nothing more than crawl into her berth and die next to the sleeping warm mech already there. She pulled the horrendous shift because incoming Prowl looked worse than overworked Chromia did. Ironhide needed to sleep for the installations going on with the equipment Prowl and Grapple were bringing in. So that left Chromia to be the acting CO. Occasional long shifts were nothing new, but they were still hard. Jetfire, unable to sleep, made his way to the command deck near the middle of the third shift. Seeing Chromia, he merely chucked a thumb to the door. She didn't even try to pull rank or scoff, she only gave him a weak smile an slumped off down the hall dragging her peds.

Now here the femme was trying as quietly as possible to enter her shared moonlit quarters. She came closer to the berth and the moisture reducing blanket was silently pushed aside by her mate while she crashed face down, armor still on. The blanket, desperately needed for metallic beings (especially the mech terrified of rust) living on the ocean, came over her body followed by the thick unarmored thigh across her lower back. The mech's naked chest curls nearly across her back, too. The bicep and forearm aligned with her own as does the calf against her bent thigh. His chin rested against her helm top. Covered, snuggled, and pinned to the berth by her beloved larger mate, Chromia quickly slipped into stasis in complete bliss.

All too soon, it was a bright clear day with the sun reflecting off the gentle roll of the ocean casting dancing reflections across the ceiling from the CO quarter's open balcony. Seeing who the CO was of Ocean City, the "balcony" was actually a weapons platform with massive rotating cannons currently positioned straight up so humans down below could do some wiring adjustments inside the mechanisms. Hearing the voices, the sparkling blue femme commander now alone on the berth brought her optics online. The voices weren't loud or unpleasant to the femme. In fact, she lay there a little bit longer listening to the voices and gazing to the sight outside the open balcony "windows/doors". Her mate knows how much it frightens her to awaken alone in an enclosed room, so he had opened the "windows" before he headed to duty. And now the deep toned Cybertronian mech-commander voice was drifting up to her audios from below guiding the crew's duties. Laying there listening and staring at the opening reminded Chromia how the "windows" were "installed" with a grin.

She wanted windows when she moved here. Ironhide tried to tell her that it wasn't safe for the CO to have a human delicate luxury item like glass in the wall of their quarters. The ensuing fight put two rounds through the wall: one his and one hers. Large enough for them to walk out onto their "balcony". She got her "windows".

The pinging of a personal long distance communiqué brought the femme commander to the present and upright. She went over and picked up the mobile unit activating it: "Chromia," she answered warmly. The beaming red femme on the other end of the screen sent Chromia's spark such a flutter that the mech down below stuttered his last set of instructions feeling it through their link. "FIRESTAR!" Chromia squealed.

Firestar giggled back. "Hey there CO, thought I would check in with you." Chromia wanted to say so much but what could she? It had been so long since she saw _her _medic and dear, dear friend. Firestar helped her out though, "So how is it going on the water? Any rust from that glitch headed mech of yours?"

Chromia laughs, "Actually, I've been having a grand time making sure his underarmor is properly sealed." Firestar sniggered into the innuendo that was definitely fact. Chromia finished the statement off with an optic glint, "And likewise returned."

Chromia could feel her mate's confusion through their bond. Chromia took the hand held unit out onto the balcony and easily sat herself down between two cannons. Back against one and stretching her ankles high against another barrel. Ironhide could see her and he sniggered at her so sexily relaxed among the powerful -even if offlined- weapons. Like a bird making a nest inside the barrel. He send her a wicked thought about being between his cannons. She licked the _send_ right back making him visible shutter down below in arousal.

Firestar is very warm in her next statement, "So I take it bondhood agrees with you both?" Like she really had to ask? Chromia and Ironhide had waited far too long to bond. Unlike Prime and Elita who had sponantiously combusted, or herself and Inferno who had done it properly.

Chromia is just as warm in her reply, "Firestar, now I understand you and Elita about a thousand times better. How Optimus makes it now, I'll never understand. I can't imagine the silence. And you, how do you do this silently?"

Firestar blushes, "Actually, that's one of the reasons I called. I may not have to. Perceptor thinks he may have found the cure."

Chromia squeals, "Really! That's wonderful!" Swiftly she _sends _to Ironhide the news. He shoots his head up and beams a smile back letting her know he will send Inferno his own private message later. Chromia turns back to the device in her palm. "He sends his blessings." Firestar smiles and nods accepting the tough warrior's gift. Chromia leans in, "How?"

Firestar is all smiles when she drops the next set of news, "Perceptor's mate is expecting. And she thinks that a sparkling is part of the key to forcing the poison residue out."

Chromia gapes, "Okay wait you just threw too many impossibilities at me at once. So let's break this down. First, WHO has a mate? And WHAT do you mean expecting a sparkling? Three, isn't that a bit dangerous? And four, YOU are EXPECTING!"

Firestar laughs into her friend's over taxed processor. "Yes, Perceptor bonded in a near Wheeljack-like-explosion of commotion a while ago. Her name is Laroura and she's half Cybertronian and half Rousan. Two, yeah, can you believe it! A new little science-bot will soon be running around. Perceptor is so happy you'd think his Energon has been traded out for helium. NO, I'm not expecting… yet. But we are going to try later this week."

"Do you want me to come?" Chromia reaches a finger out to touch the screen.

"I know how much 'Hide and you need each other. I don't want to separate you."

Chromia smiles, "Well, 'Hide said something about Prime needing him for something special, personal, so I'm all yours for a few days. Let me get some stuff set up here with Jetfire and Prowl and I'll be there."

Firestar smiles, "That would be great, Chromia." Then she smirks, "You know, if this works you and Ironhide could have a few sparklings of your own."

Chromia shakes her head sadly, "You know better than that. After the stuff Mindwipe did to me… I've lost…"

Firestar reaches out to her friend and knows first hand exactly that damage that had been done. "With Wheeljack, Perceptor, myself… we'll find you a way."

Chromia doesn't want to sink to spark break, "Look, you try it out first. Let me know how carrying goes. If it's successful for you, we'll talk. Deal?"

Firestar smiles, "Okay. Look I've got go. Perceptor wants to run some tests. I'll see you in a few days?"

Chromia nods. "I sure miss our femme talks."

"I thought there were females on that base with you?" Firestar is a bit more worried about her friend.

"Females, yes. Female soldiers, yes. Femme warriors, no. Ones that understand mechs and Autobot command structure, heck no. Ones that understand me-" she rolls her optics in real grief, "Pit no!"

Firestar chuckles, "Commander, even I don't understand you! The only one who does, shares your berth. And for that, you are damned lucky."

Chromia looks down to her bonded striding across the deck inspecting the work. He looks so good as Commander. Yeah, that stride of confidence and guidance not afraid to give credit where it was due and admonish when need be as well. He turns his head looking back up to his mate with complete endearing love. Chromia looks away from Firestar returning his love softly, "Yeah Firestar, I am blessed."

Firestar smiles again, "We're at Jungle Base. I'll see you later this week. Bye."

"Bye Firestar." She disconnects the device. Ironhide sends her a wave of concerned confusion. Using their new sparklink she _sends, "Firestar is asking me to come to Jungle Base. I don't want to leave your side, but I know Prime is asking for you for something private and personal."_

Stepping closer to the building so his mate can see his blue optics better and his face plates in tenderness, _Love, this planet is small enough, I will be able to feel you from Ark to Jungle Base. Go stand by your friend's side as I do for mine. It will be alright. I can feel you now, it's more that I every hoped for. Shhh, don't cry." _Even from this distance he could see the few tears beginning to tumble down her face. He smiles, _"Go. Prowl can handle this place for a few days."_

Chromia stands up and nods to him. The tip to his helm is a signal to both that he is getting a com-call. He turns away from her to deal with business. Chromia turns back inside their quarters and puts the com unit down to start her own day as joint commander with Ironhide of Autobot Ocean City. {see _**Pre_ceived **_and _**Infernal Fire**_}

~~~ Later that week, Chromia went to Jungle Base to be in the waiting room holding Inferno and Firestar's hands while a heavily sparked Rousan and excited Perceptor ran tests on the beloved couple. The tenderness in which Inferno gazes down at his mate shows that their bond has healed. He can hear and feel everything she does. It nearly makes both their frames sing so that the sparkling blue femme in the room could too.

Perceptor turns finally around and beams, "Start picking names and asking for bigger quarters."

Firestar launched herself onto her mate. He grasped her just as tightly cuddling and swinging her around not even caring that he nearly knocked Chromia or Laroura down. Perceptor quickly pulled his pregnant mate aside into his own arms. Chromia squealed in delight for them both. Inferno finally stopped swinging and Chromia was able to wrap an arm around each red bot to hug the couple back. Inferno's face was completely soaked in tears from both his mate and himself. And then to everybody's surprise, he sank to his knees and started praying in the old language most reverently saying praises for his repaired bond and the little on the way.

Laroura pressed her forehelm to her mate and joined the prayers. Chromia lowered her own, hearing Perceptor add his own words to the prayers. The scientist's words were in gratitude to their god for granting wisdom to give this beloved couple the blessings they deserve. He took no credit for himself. No this was all in praises for who gifted him with the processor to decipher the mysterious of the universe and restore what should have never been broken. Everyone prayed that the new sparkling would be happy and healthy.

Not long after that, Inferno and Firestar drifted off with the other expecting couple to talk plans. Chromia drifted back out of the way. Firestar glanced back to her a couple times with sympathy for her damaged friend. Chromia lifted a palm, "I'm going to go call Ironhide and let him know."

Firestar holds a hand out to her friend, "You aren't leaving until you give me a couple names and help me paint the sparkling' room. You got it? I hear the name Tia on Earth means sister of the creator, Tia 'Mia."

Chromia chokes back her smiling sob and nods. Firestar is not going to let Chromia just slip off the base without being part of this miracle. Chromia understands and leaves the room to head to the communication's room.

The walk down the hall was hard and soon the blue femme commander finds herself slipping into a corner and curling into a ball sobbing. She can feel her mate reaching out to her. He knew she was aching and had a good idea why, but still supported her letting her know, no matter what, she was his… forever. Even if it would only ever be just them two. Chromia tries to hold onto that, but it's still hard. The chip that Mindwipe had put on her spark chamber to capture the energy readings and changes when she finally bonded with Ironhide had to be cut off. Cutting the poisoned chip off had also cut layer after layer of strong metal from the wall of her spark chamber weakening it. There had been rumors how Elita had conceived: stolen water from the Well of the AllSpark before it was jettisoned. Supposedly there were a few other femmes out there who had done the same thing. But the toll conception puts on the spark chamber would be too much for Chromia's poor damaged one. As it was, she had to be careful when she bonded and overloaded with Ironhide. Carrying would probably kill her… and the sparkling. And where would that leave her beloved mate?

~~~ {[ insert **Rosa's **childhood story here for where Ironhide was.]} While Chromia was down helping Inferno and Firestar at Jungle Base, Ironhide was at the Ark helping deal with young cocky Rosa Pax (Optimus' daughter) adjust to warrior's grief for a horrendous mistake she made in love-for-family driven arrogance. It killed her brother. Ironhide did not tell Chromia that Optimus had a daughter knowing it would be a bit difficult for her to adjust to. One: Optimus taking a new mate, and human at that. Second: two offspring. One coming a bot. It was almost too much for his own processor let alone trying to explain it all. He was still coming grips with it all even though it had been a near ten year processes.

Chromia ended up returning to Ocean City before Ironhide. He told her something about a hijacked ship of Prime's he was investigating was delaying him. She just nodded and ran the base with Prowl and Jetfire until he returned.

When Ironhide returned, he was hiding something big in his spark. An aching pit for Optimus… again. A new pain, that much Chromia did notice. But she didn't push, Ironhide would tell her if he wanted to. If not, she could respect her mate being Prime's private confidant.

Prowl headed back to the Ark soon after Ironhide returned home. Chromia and Ironhide were all business and professional before the other human and bot crew members. Any outsider looking in would never know they were mates. Just an extremely well trained elite team. Not one to mess with. Jetfire knew better. There was the slightest twitch of Chromia's hand laying next to Ironhide's on the console. There was the extra glance Ironhide gave Chromia when he handed out the Energon cubes at "lunch".

When the details of bringing Ironhide up to speed about his city were getting monotonously dull and even repeated, Jetfire cut off Chromia with a very soft tone, "Go." She just stared at him and he smiled broader, "I know there other matters you need to discuss. Go. I've got this."

Ironhide just nodded. He was getting tired. It was taking a lot to keep his processor from drifting to all he just went through with Optimus. Looking to Chromia, he felt her just as quiet. Too quiet. She was holding herself back from him as well. But why? He let Chromia exit the command center first and then fell beside her down the corridor silently. Maybe he couldn't feel her because his own emotions were a bit messed up with Inferno, Perceptor and Prime being sires and the whole Rosa thing.

Inside their quarters, they were silent again preparing to berth down for the night. Ironhide systematically removed his heavy armor and set it inside the dehydrator beside Chromia's gathering armor. And then the spreading and soothing on of the anti-rust sealant Ratchet had prescribed for the rust anxiety-prone mech. Ratchet couldn't believe Ironhide would take the assignment so near the water with this issue. But then he saw a chance of stability for Chromia. A chance to make a home for her…

"Chromia, what's going on? How are Firestar and Inferno?" Ironhide tried to gently push through her firewall while massaging the sealant over her back, being careful of a few scars. A particular moan from her, causes him to massage that spot again. Chromia hoped she could distract her own spark-pain if she just focused on his hands soothing and warming her. It wasn't long and they were interfacing. But it wasn't passion-lit like other times. Both were holding back. It was just a routine. Once the dull lifeless and weak release was over, Chromia rolled to her front. Nothing needed to be _sent _or said. They both knew it wasn't what it should have been. Ironhide called the lights off, pulls the blanket over them and assumed his favorite position. Not only did the hitched up hip relieve pressure on a bent strut on his lower back, but it pressed him ever so close to his mate. For Chromia, the powerfully thick thigh pressed into her lower back was not only like a hot-pad on an aching similar strut, it was a reminder, she was safe. He was there. They were together. Forever…. Alone.

Curling her arms under her head, she was sure he was in stasis by the change of his sparkbeat against her back, the tears came. And then a whimpering sob embed out. She soon found out he wasn't asleep at all. Curling and turning his body to his side, he readjusted her as well. The thigh now lay over her side, not her back. He pulled her chest against his so he could feel her spark beating against his. His big palms tucked her face into his neck pressing his cheek to hers. _"I'm here."_

"I can never give you what you deserve," she sobs out. There was no point in even arguing. She just needed to vent. He could feel her emotions were so raw that anything he said would be taken wrong. So he didn't. He was just there for her holding her while she sobbed her self into stasis. Looking out to the stars, he tried not to be angry with his god. No, he needed guidance and begged for that instead, slipping into stasis as well.

The next morning with her more calm, he smiled into her spark and reminded her, all her mate really needed was her holding him at night. Chromia accepted his truth especially when he released tiny bit of what he was holding back: "I'm a tiny bit jealous of those mechs, too." Cupping her face though and smiling broadly, "But, I heard recently, Sideswipe and Ratchet are jealous of us." She flushes and he chuckles, "Hard and fierce as I am, I have a mate and flashy and devoted as those two are have no one." Chromia's spark waves in pity for them. Ironhide curls a palm over her delectable hip, "Ratchet's coming in a few days. I want him seething in envy." This time the interfacing is passion lit. Quite a few following nights, the entire base heard them crying out to the stars sure that the troops on Cybertron could hear them. They didn't care. Ratchet seethed from his quarters a few doors down.

**Prime Blood's Ironbands Chapter 1:**

Ironhide could only shake his head in amusement. He thought he was the only one who had these problems with his team. But listening to Ratchet's frustration, just short of cursing them out again, he knew these new rookies were driving him just as crazy. Then the door slid open and Ratchet nearly knocks over Ironhide in his frustration.

"Going to shoot one of them, Ratchet?" Ironhide jests.

"No! Because then I will have to repair them." Ratchet storms off down the hallway away from the installations he was overseeing.

"Do you want to go blow something up?" Ironhide tries to be helpful. Ratchet turns to his long time friend. Ironhide has to crack a smirk that leaves Ratchet shaking his head again. This time in amusement.

"Alright. But it could be you I blow up." Ratchet warns him really needing the physical release. Medic or not, he was still a mech and soldier.

"Oh, you really think you are that good?" Ironhide challenges him.

"Let's find out! I've patched up your sorry hide enough times."

"You're on!" Ironhide jumps into a roll and goes to his truck mode. Ratchet folds up right behind him and they tear off down the hall causing the engineer humans to dash out of the way or become road kill. Some how the two heavy speeding mechs make it to the firing range without killing anyone.

They have just barely started firing when the alert comes to Ratchet via closed com. "Sir, Medivac here." Ratchet motions to Ironhide to stop. Ironhide does and comes to him.

"Yes, what is it." Ratchet almost growls.

"I'm sorry sir but, well but we've got a situation." Medivac really hates to call his commanding officer. But knows if he doesn't, he will be in bigger trouble.

"What now?" Ratchet orders. Ironhide taps into the call.

"Sparker grabbed the wrong program. And now the system is going haywire."

"What did he grab?" Ratchet has a hand to his forehelm at this point.

"The virus." Medivac cringes.

"How the slag did he get that? Only Prime should be able to release it." Ironhide gasps.

Ratchet is rushing towards his lab, "That's the least of our worries right now, Ironhide. Call your team, clear the north tower and anyone in firing range." Then Ratchet turns back to Medivac, "Shut it down NOW!"

"I can't it won't respond. It wants your override command code." Medivac is starting to panic.

The base is being charged up. They can feel the floor rumble from the powering up of the new more powerful guns on the north tower. Ironhide turns to his own radio, "Chromia, gather the team from the north tower. We have to clear it STAT."

"Got it!" the femme voice responds. The broadcast is heard for the weapons team to clear the north tower.

Ratchet turns to Ironhide at the doorway where they will part to command their separate teams., "Ironhide, Optimus and team are in anytime. If I can't get that system shut down in time, you have to keep him clear. I can't even imagine what will happen if he is hit with that virus again."

Ironhide points a commanding finger at him, "Then I suggest you get it shut down ASAP." But both of them have that look of fear for their leader. They know how deadly this could be for him. They can't deal with the thought of anything crazy happening to Optimus… again.

Ratchet barrels into his lab and starts directing engineers and Autobots in shut down procedures. The team is scrambling. One Autobot is just fumbling around. He never should have been allowed in the lab in the first place. Ratchet finally picks up the Autobot and sets him outside the door of the lab. He secures the door. He takes a heavy sigh and turns back around again.

"Lets get this right. Gina, try to contact or shut down the space bridge. Thomas, try cutting the power to the North tower guns. Muffy, try to over ride the program. Medivac, remove that chip!" The team immediately does what he says. He is praying this will work.

Mean time, Ironhide and Chromia and team are gathering the humans off the tower knowing that it's quicker that physically ripping the wiring out. They had been installing a new shield system. There were so many of them. The humans were so efficient. He certainly didn't want to see all their work go to pieces now.

"Ironhide!" he heard Chromia bellow. He turns to see the guns warm up.

"Ratchet! What are you doing?" Ironhide orders.

"I have to purge the system. It's the only way it will shut down."

"Well, aim them some where else!" Ironhide gives him a _duh_ tone.

"I'm a little busy trying to not to let them blow the whole tower to bits." Ratchet growls back at his teammate. Then they all see the space bridge begin to form.

"Holy Spark!" Chromia, Ratchet and Ironhide all cry at the same time.

There is no time to command. All Ironhide has to do is turn to Chromia. She is at his side in a flash. He just turns to her and nods. She will follow his lead. Not even the sparklink is needed for this communication.

The tower guns are glowing green. They await for the bridge to burst. The bridge is directly in the guns line of sight. Good to know the guns work and are aimed properly. Too bad this is the wrong time to be firing. Chromia and Ironhide know they only have one chance at this. Timing will be crucial.

The flash from the exterior high altitude space bridge and that is their signal. Chromia and Ironhide blast their emergency thrusters at the same time side by side. All they have to do is knock Optimus' trajectory off a little to keep him out of the line of fire. The others will follow or back off. Chromia cries out, she is drifting off course. Ironhide reaches one arm out and catches her around the waist and pulls her tight against his torso. They both raise an arm over their heads to strike their leader off course. Ironhide wraps his black hand around her blue one. One might think it is for maximum impact. But combined with his words, she knows it is to protect her hand just as he protects her spark, "I love you, Chromia." She has no chance to respond.

It all happens too fast. Flash! The team emerges. Wham! Impact with Optimus and his "Oomph!" cry of shock, then a flash of green and a cold burn through her body, then his and splash! Impact with the water. And then she goes out.

~~~ The next thing the femme commander knows, "Chromia?" She knows this voice but it sounds slightly different. "Come on, Chromia. Don't do this to me." It's voice of deep compassion. She smiles. She must be alone with Ironhide for him to talk this softly and tenderly to her. Slowly opening her eyes she can see the water all around, but she is floating. She should be sinking. Why isn't she? "Chromia?" She can feel a grip tighten around her soft waist. Soft fingers, cold water, hot breath on her neck. Silent bond. Fear grips her spark/heart instantly. The spark bond-link has been severed even though she can audibly hear his voice? What the…?

And there it is again, a large firm servo -no! hand!- gripping her soft squish waist. Soft? Squishy? Her body tenses, there is a warm breath against her ear again pleading her name. She hurts. But she has never hurt like this before. She has never felt this way before either. She is cold. Wet. The hand on her waist is warm and a tight grip that is starting to press harder into her skin. Skin?

Chromia rolls her head to the side and looks up into another human face with electric blue eyes. She can feel his chest sigh and a smile break over his mouth at the sight of her eyes. That smile she would know no matter what creature it was on: her beloved praising "Thank Primus," his voice is very soft and warm. He presses his lips to her temple. "Chromia you had me frightened."

"Ironhide?" she manages to croak out. He smiles broader and nods. "What…?"

He laughs gently, "Can you swim?"

"I don't know. I'm still in shock," she manages to say. So many sensations she is not used to.

He laughs hearty. She likes the feel of his chest rumbling against her back, always has. Just as comforting as their _normal bodies._ "Well, I do know we need to get out of this water soon or else we will have hypothermia." She gives him a very confused look. He just shakes his head. "Never mind, just follow me. Alright? If you get into trouble, I'll be there."

"I know you will," she manages to say softly. His expression turns very soft. The silence of the bond doesn't seem to surprise him and for a strange reason, that is comforting… for the moment.

Ironhide loosens his grip on her waist. Chromia begins to move her legs like she had felt his doing while coming around. He lets go completely and she is able to tread water on her own. With an encouraging smile, he moves ahead. She some how manages to get her arms to follow his. This is so new. Such a strange and wonderful feeling. Best of all, she isn't alone. If she was to be changed, and the spark link severed, at least they were both alive and together. Stroke by stroke, she follows him to an access port on one of the strut-pylons of the Ocean City Base. Luckily it isn't too far away. This new body doesn't feel as strong as her Autobot body and tires easier. What has happened to her?

She follows Ironhide's lead and grabs the ladder rung. They stay there and rest for a moment catching their breath. "What happened?" she pants. His chest is heaving too. A crooked smile comes across his face. She can see he is retreating to a memory. "Ironhide? What are we going to do?" her voice wavers. She tries not to show fear. She knows they don't have time for fear. She tries to gather her wits but is failing miserably.

Her sparkmate drifts closer to her dropping his expression to one of support. It should bother her that he isn't freaking out, but on the other hand, it's very comforting. Chromia can see her mate's human face much clearer now that her eyes have cleared and are face to face. This human body of his, well her human body finds him very attractive. Just as her Autobot body had be enraptured by his Cybertronian frame and armor. The upper part of his human torso is out of the water, naked and within reach. A barrel chest. Solid rounded shoulders. Biceps that are also solidly rounded and mounded in muscles. His forearms are just as large and muscular. His "guns" are rounded and as powerful as his Autobot cannons. And his skin, as black as new tires. Glossy right now due to the salt water. She looks across his shoulders and up his firm neck and his broad head. His scalp is as slick as his chest. Not a hair on it. Yes a few of the scars have come across the transformation. Particularly the deep one across the forehead and left eye. His hand that comes toward her is as large as panther paws, but when they reach for her and cup her jaw bringing her lips within inches of his they are so tenderly powerful like powerful mech cupping a beloved mate. His lips press against hers and the kisses are the just the same warmth and passion she knows so well. Like coming home.

She has no control over these emotions. Do emotions drive this human body more powerfully or is it her fear of loosing him again? Her lips respond to his. They must take a take a better grasp of his, moaning a need of connection. Her own powerfully naked muscular yet feminine arm slides against his chest and around his neck sealing their union. Her palm slides up the back of his bald head and forces them tighter together. His lips part, her tongue responds. She joins his human experience needing to stay connected to him. Never to be separated again.

"Ironhide! Chromia!" The voices cry out from above. Optimus, Ratchet and the others are scouring the area for them. The search parties are out across the ocean.

Ironhide pulls back from the panting kiss leaving them both flushed with heat. She looks down at her own black skin pressed against him. This body has respond delightfully to his touch. She really likes these new raw sensations.

"I kind of like this new body," she smiles at him.

His hand drops to her shoulder and around to her back, "I'm beginning to understand these humans a little better." Then with a twisted smirk, "And a friend of mine." She doesn't move. Neither does he. Even though the voices above are calling for them. Some are even desperate. Neither is anxious to be found… just yet. Ironhide can't help but chuckle lightly to himself, "Fragg'n paybacks, Primus."

"What are we going to do?" She asks again, trying to push aside their duty.

"What do you want to do?" he asks her, pushing just as hard.

"You are Base City Commander, Sir," she tries to give him a reason to take control of the situation.

"Not right now I'm not," his voice whispers hungrily. She watches the look in his electric blue eyes turn so un-commander-like.

"Then who are you?" she already knows answering his huskiness. They have tried to keep their relationship from interfering with the operation. Not very many people knew how passionate the hard as bolts commander could be in his own quarters with his beloved mate. But there was one who knew better than anyone else how much Chromia had Ironhide's spark wrapped around her servo. And right now he was up there bellowing for them both.

Ironhide's tone drops to a very husky voice, "Let me get you out of this water and I'll show you exactly what this body can do."

"More than this?" she kisses him again. His hand drops from her back and down below the water. Presses her against his hips letting her feel the human male side of him hardening in a familiar way. She already knows what he can do to her in their 'Bot form, so her head begins to swim again at the expectation of their new relationship.

"Do you want me to show you or do you want them to find us and let Ratchet start the experiments?" He warns her.

"How long will we be like this?" she asks high on these new feelings and barely focusing on reality. A sharp emotional pain hits his chest. His facial expression quickly changes. He very quickly understands his friend's plight and all the information Ratchet had thrown at Optimus and Ironhide about Rosa. This virus, as exciting as this was, could be the death of them. Or a gift… Primo… Firestar & Inferno… Elita and Lilly…

"I don't know, but I want to take advantage of this as long as I can. So quietly follow me." She joins his smile and determination. Even with a less warrior like life on this base, Autobot command life leaves very little long term personal time.

She grabs his arm before he can climb up the ladder, "Wait!" He stops and turns back to her, "Are we still Autobots or are we Earth Marine Corps now? Who are we?"

He slides closer to her, "No matter what Chromia my love, I am yours. I will do everything I can to protect you and stay by your side. I will not leave you, ever. My life is nothing with out you. I … I can't make it with out you. That much I know. I'm not strong like Optimus. Ever since I met you, I have figured out just how weak and vulnerable I really am. I am no bot with a hide of iron."

Chromia leans in and presses her forehelm to his, "Ironhide, you are my strength. You held on and never gave up hope for me all those years I was Mindwipe's prisoner."

He shutters, "Actually… I did give up hope a couple times."

"What made you keep strong?" she presses reminding him that there was something that kept their love alive. There was something, he hadn't lost everything.

He closes his eyes, "Optimus wouldn't let me give up. He said he could feel it." With this, Chromia shuttered. She's had a nightmare of her kissing Optimus begging him to make love to her pretending she was his Elita and he was her Ironhide. But Optimus refused her, saying she only loved Ironhide and no substitute would do. That dream seemed so very real. Like it was a real memory of her leader stating, "Your spark only pulses for Ironhide." Chromia lifts her head to her mate, "We have good friends don't we?"

Ironhide nods, "Yes, we do. We lean on them when our hours look darkest." Ironhide knows he and Ratchet were the ones to carry Optimus through Elita's death. It was Firestar, Moonracer and Chromia carrying each other through those long years of separation from their mechs.

Chromia looks up to the sun flashing off Optimus' chrome and Ratchet's glass covered rescue lights. "I guess we shouldn't worry them too much."

Ironhide looks at what she sees and sighs heavily, "Primus, I hope Ratchet doesn't turn me into a pin cushion. I'll kick every single one of his wrenches into the drink." Chromia giggles. He cocks an eyebrow at her, "Yeah, you keep giggling. Wait until the first needle comes out of his servo, then we will see who is laughing."

She grips his hand, "I'll hold your servo, big guy."

He wiggles his fingers at her, "They're called hands, Sweetspark.'

"Sweet _heart,_" she teases him.

Trying out this new voice device, he calls her by her Cybertronian pet name in their native language. No matter how many times or ways he says it, every time her knees weaken. He smiles in triumph and dashes up the ladder.

2 coming…


	2. the human vacation

**Prime Blood: Ironbands Chapter 2 **

Vacation. That's what the humans call it. A chance to take a break from battle, research, work… whatever. They jokingly call it "recharging their batteries." Truth can be stranger than fiction sometimes.

_Human _Ironhide quietly climbs the ladder and keys in Kicker's access code. The door unlocks and he pulls it open. He has Chromia pass him holding it open for her. Then he follows her in and takes a moment to examine her human female form. This male human side of him finds her just as desirable as his 'Bot side. The male warrior physically shutters. The femme warrior turned female human wraps her arms around her firm, toned slightly lighter colored naked body. He secures the hatch as quietly as he can then he leads the way down the corridor. This area contains the human lodgings. They follow another corridor off to the left.

She can't help it, she reaches out for his hand. She quietly needs comfort at this moment seeing how their link is silent. He gives her hand a squeeze and a gentle tug as they scurry down a third corridor. He turns back and she raises and eyebrow at him. He knows that look: _do you know what you are doing?_

He scowls and nods his head clearly telling her, _I'm commander here, don't question my directions!_ They come to the next right and he leads her into the supply closet silently closing the door behind them.

"I'm so cold. These human bodies don't handle the temperatures very well," she tries not to complain.

"I know. That's why I brought us here. I'm cold too," he says looking through the clothes.

"You don't act like you do. But you never complain about your own comfort much."

Rumbling through the closet he replies, "What good would it do? Do I look prissy like Sunstreaker? There is still work to be done." he flatly states. Then he finds what he is looking for. He hands her a set of military female clothes and underwear. He grabs the male ones and begins pulling them on. She struggles a little more but finally gets them on. He is helping her turn the t-shirt around when the door is yanked open. Hastily, Ironhide shoves sunglasses on her and himself. She furrows her brow but his scowl silences her.

The entering sergeant is shocked to find two military personnel stripping each other while there is turmoil up above. He face flushes with anger very quickly, "How dare you! We have two Autobots MIA, massive repairs to be done and you two are fornicating in the supply closet?"

Ironhide does not like this man's tone with him. No one speaks to Ocean City Commander this way. He takes a deep breath and pulls his shoulders up to fire back at him. Chromia steps in front of Ironhide quickly. "It was my fault, sir. I crumbled under the pressure. It won't happen again." Such an unlike-Chromia response. Ironhide shoots her a confused look. She warns him to shut up right back.

The sergeant is not sympathetic but doesn't have time for this, "I suggest you report to your duty stations right away."

"Yes sir," Chromia manages to breath out. She exits the closet with Ironhide on her tail. He gives the sergeant a hard stare with his shielded glowing blue eyes.

Then the sergeant fires off warily, "What are your names and whose command are you under?" They stop in their tracks. This is the moment. Ironhide looks to Chromia for an answer.

"PVC Chr… Chris and PVSC Irons, sir." Chromia manages to choke out.

"Who do you report to?" the sergeant tries again.

"We are attached to Chromia's team. We got separated during the blast."

"I suggest you report to Optimus right away. She and Ironhide are MIA."

"Yes sir," is all she can come up with to answer. Chromia heads off with Ironhide down the corridor past several other military personal. But this time, he reaches for her hand. They are silent as they pass the mess that has been made of Ratchet's lab. When they finally make it to the top deck, the chaos has started to quell. The two bots-turned-human manage to find a place within ear shot of the Autobot command team. Chromia and Ironhide begin picking up the scraps and stacking them to the side while listening in.

Optimus puts a fist on his hips and turns his face to Ratchet, "What happened?"

"There was an error and a miss fire," Ratchet begins.

Optimus leans in with his full command voice, "Cut the scrap, Ratchet! Full disclosure right now." With a finger thrusted at Ratchet's peds. Even Ironhide can feel the wave of fear and hurt in the air from the lead commander.

"Not here, Optimus." Ratchet lowers his voice in warning to worse news.

"Tell that to Ironhide and Chromia!" Optimus barks back, snaps around on one ped and walks away in a huff. He is so angry with Ratchet that he better step aside or knock Ratchet's head off. Ratchet and Ironhide know that Optimus' spark is breaking. Loosing a friend in battle is one thing. Loosing a friend due to a station incompetence, unacceptable. And this station is his command, Ironhide drops his head in shame. He put another pain in Optimus' spark.

Chromia turns to Ironhide. She can see the pain on his face. His friends are in a fight over him. He can't let them grieve. She puts a hand on his arm, "If you want to tell them now, I will go with you."

He turns to her. He reads her face to see if there is hesitation. "Are you sure?" he finally asks her. "We loose our chance at a vacation."

Chromia points to Optimus and then trails her finger back to Ratchet, "Looks like their darkest hour, doesn't it?"

Ironhide looks to Ratchet softly wheezing in spark-ache carefully examining the pieces of scrap hoping to find a sign of them. He looks to Optimus standing off to the side with his arm akimbo neck stretched way back making those silent pleas he does to Primus. Probably for them.

Chromia's hand slips into his big paw squeezing tightly, "I only ask that I be allowed to stay by your side," she gives him a tender order. "Don't let them exclude me."

He squeezes back and looks up at his friend Ratchet. Ratchet is scanning the ocean looking for his friends now. Ironhide turns and watches Optimus walking back inside the command structure with his head hung low. He knows that feeling. He's been there enough times looking for Optimus. He can't put his friends through this a moment longer. "Ratchet! Optimus!" he bellows as loud as he can. The two commanders turn and face each other. "Down here!" Ratchet and Optimus come towards the voice. They kneel down. Ironhide holds Chromia's hand tightly. "It's me. Ironhide. I'm alive." The two Autobots just stare at these two black humans in military fatigues. Then each other to see if they heard correctly. Chromia follows Ironhide's lead removing the sunglasses. Optimus and Ratchet stare back to the humans with glowing blue eyes.

Ratchet is thoroughly confused. "What did you say?"

"Cut the scrap, Ratchet. You heard me. I'm Ironhide." Ratchet just shakes his head. "Do you remember what I said to you when you clothes lined yourself on the power lines? You said it tingles and I should try it? I told you, 'Yeah, looks like fun'. It was only you and I at that moment." Ratchet just continues to stare stunned. Ironhide hears a noise and turns to face Optimus. Optimus is stroking his chin chuckling ever so lightly. Then he turns to a full laugh. It's contagious. Ironhide joins him and Chromia's fear drops to see the friends laughing together.

Then Optimus waggles a finger at Ironhide, "Pay backs, my friend. Pay backs."

"Could we please not let the whole base know?" Ironhide asks still amused feigning indigence to the situation.

Optimus turns to his chief medical officer, "Ah, what you think, Doctor? Is it contagious?" He can't help but laugh heartily.

Ratchet puts a palm to his forehelm, "Holy All Spark. Okay, things have gone from bad, to horrible to flat out weird. Yeah, we should keep this on the need to know. Nothing has gone the way it was supposed to today."

Ironhide raises his hands, "That's just great! In that case, you are NOT touching me today. Not one of your crazy medical devices is coming near me. And that subordinate of yours who started his whole mess, human or not, if he comes near me I will tear him apart bolt by bolt or limb by limb. What ever he has."

"It was a human, by the way." Ratchet retorts.

"Perfect," Ironhide growls in a very Autobot tone.

"But I need medical information now. I have to find out what is happening to you. I need all the information possible to figure out what is going on. No secrets this time! I'm not going through that again. My spark still hasn't recovered from last time," he narrows his gaze at Optimus. The mech friends all nod still reeling from the loss of Primo and Rosa. Chromia figures it's from the hijacked ship, not understanding the encrypted statement from Ratchet.

"But I'm not going to be tied down to a hospital berth, either. There is plenty of work that needs to be done and I can still function. I will not be quarantined. Got it?"

"Fine! But no intimacy." Ratchet narrows his eyes between Optimus and Ironhide. Ironhide drops his gaze from Chromia to the floor.

Ratchet rolls his eyes, "It's been less than an hour! Don't tell me you've already…. What is it with you humans?"

Optimus lowers his voice and that tilt to his head, "Human emotions are very powerful, you know that." Ratchet shakes his head in disbelief.

Chromia puts her hands on her curvy hips and gives the mechs a pose that leaves no doubt to her physical appeal, "Ironhide couldn't resist me as a 'Bot. What makes you think being human would be any different?" The mechs all drop their jaws at her brazenness. They are stunned to silence. She leans into Ratchet, "Let me make this clear, you aren't keeping me from my mate, Doctor! **I **have needs too. I will not say no, to this!" The back of her hand swacks Ironhide in his large powerful chest where as a bot his _cord _was hidden away within his underarmor. Chromia has made it clear who is in command of the relationship. She turns her back on mech & male commanders and with a strut that leaves no doubt she is a female-femme (Autobot or human) heading back inside. Several other human males turn their heads to get a good look at this stunning new female specimen.

"I'm gonna kill anyone who comes near her," Ironhide growls. Optimus laughs until Ironhide glares at him. Optimus quickly puts a hand over his mouth and turns away. But he is clearly amused at the way these human emotions have turned his weapons commander into a … a… jealous _husband._ He signs heavily at his own emotional memories of Poco, running his thumb against the underside of his finger.

Optimus turns to Ratchet, "Prepare the lab." Ratchet takes the hint to leave them alone. He nods and does as he is ordered. Optimus turns back to Ironhide, "Come." He puts a hand down, Ironhide steps into the palm. Optimus lifts him up. "Show me your shoulder." Ironhide is very curious but lifts up the sleeve on his right arm, nothing. Then he lifts the left. Nothing. Optimus frowns. "This is different."

"Is my shell down below?" Ironhide can see what he is thinking.

"We still have the subs down there looking. We haven't found any signs of Energon emissions. But seeing how your spark isn't there, I don't know what we are looking for. How do you feel?"

Ironhide knows he is talking to his friend not his commander right now, "Over whelmed." Optimus nods. "This body is kind of exciting. But I am so unprotected. These humans are so delicate."

"Do you want body armor like Kicker?" Optimus knows Ironhide's need for plating. Ironhide turns back to the building. He sees Chromia standing at the glassed in stair well. She is watching the conversation. Optimus turns to follow Ironhide's attention. Optimus gently answers, "It won't protect your spark." Optimus wasn't speaking of his physical spark either.

"My spark has already been bared and bonded, you know that." Ironhide breathes.

"Yes, keep it that way." Optimus always supported the relationship and is reminding his best friend not to loose this.

Chromia smiles down at the two friends having a quiet conversation. Ironhide takes a shaky breath and drops the tone to the distance past, "Orion, what if…."

"Don't go there, Dion," he speaks from experience. "Take solace in the present." The silence falls and Optimus lowers Ironhide to the ground. They head inside.

Ratchet and Wheeljack are waiting for Chromia and Ironhide in the lab. He does not use their names. He labels the files in his own shorthand code. He runs so many tests that Ironhide is getting frustrated. Chromia is strong, but her resolve is beginning to fail, too. Ratchet hands out glasses similar to Primo's that will hide the blue glow.

~~~ The sergeant that Ironhide and Chromia had encountered came to Optimus in the control room. Prime has taken control of the city for the temporary time being and presently was over seeing the problem with the guns and how in the world it had fired off turning the virus into a weapon.

"Optimus, I must speak with you now," the sergeant tells him.

"I'm a little busy, sergeant," Optimus is annoyed.

"We have a security breach," he tells Optimus quietly.

Optimus turns to him. Just then Ratchet comes in with Ironhide and Chromia.

"Prime, I have what I need. I will get started right away if you want to continue here." Ratchet informs his commander.

"Those are the two I'm talking about," the human commander informs Optimus. Optimus returns his attention to the human sergeant. "They said they were PFC Chris and PSC Irons. I checked the roster. We don't have those names or their photos on record."

Optimus strokes his chin, once again in amusement. He looks between his two human-Autobot soldiers and wonders who came up with those names.

"Commander Prime, what are we going to do?" the sergeant tries to claim his attention once again. Optimus sees the seething anger on Ironhide's face when he recognizes the sergeant. Ironhide would like to tear the sergeant to pieces. Optimus would sure like to know why.

Optimus turns back to the sergeant, "Ah, actually, they are here on special request and not on the rooster on purpose." He doesn't elaborate.

"Sir? Who's request?" the sergeant pushes the issue.

"Mine. They aren't privates. They are officers. Please treat them as such." Optimus manages to portray the farce.

"What duty assignment?"

"Weapons specialty. They will be helping me here with the malfunction."

"How can you be sure they didn't cause the malfunction as saboteurs?" he tows the argument.

Optimus narrows his gaze at the sergeant, "They are personal friends of mine." The sergeant gulps back his argument. Not a good idea to ever question Optimus Prime when it comes to _personal friends_.

"Yes sir." He turns and starts to walk away but then adds carefully, "We should ad them to the roster so there are no more future issues." Optimus gives one curt nod.

"I will personally see to it." Optimus keeps his firm commanding stance. The sergeant retreats to update the rooster.

Then Optimus gives Ironhide a wiry smile. Ironhide shrugs. Chromia puts a hand to her stomach, "I don't feel so good. I feel strange and it feels like there is an animal in my gut."

Optimus laughs. "Take her to the cafeteria, ah… Commander Irons." Ironhide shakes his head and jesters an arm towards the human door. Ironhide and Prime need to have a long, long talk later. Chromia proceeds him through the door.

~~~ Finding their way to the cafeteria silently took a bit of time. Finally, Ironhide and Chromia pick up a tray and then walk down the line following some other humans. Ironhide hadn't really paid attention to what the humans had chosen to eat in the past but, now he sees there are a lot of choices. He goes with what his nose finds appealing.

By the time they find a table, he has a pile of green beans, grilled chicken, potato salad and a large glass of milk. She has chosen noodles, with those strangle little pink sea creatures (shrimp) and some kind of white goop on it. But she finds it appetizing. As does he find his meal. They eat in silence across from each other with secret smiles. They are also studying each other. It's not like they didn't know each other. Just not like this. There are others who are curious about the new recruits to the base. Even the sergeant. Chromia tries not to notice the others. She can see that Ironhide is on full alert constantly scanning, with his other senses since he can like he used to.

She has always tried to support him and be his place of rest. Maybe now he can relax. She reaches a foot out and grazes it across his ankle. His head snaps back to her unnerved. The expression on her face says it all, _Look at me._ He sighs in pent up tension and finishes his meal. Chromia doesn't move her ankle keeping it pressed against his. Like she would if they were standing side by side at the command deck not wanting anyone to see them touching on purpose.

As they finish their meal, they stand to clear their table. Ironhide takes a stern gaze at the sergeant who is watching them closely from a couple tables over. Chromia puts a hand on his Ironhide's arm and he sees the tattooed band on her human finger for the first time, "Please don't. I need to rest." He looks down to his own hand with a slightly different but similar mark. Then he looks up to her fearfully pained expression, "I won't be able to rest if you are in the brig and I am in a room to myself." He looks deeply at her. "You promised me," her hands grips his shirt and bites her lower lip trying to keep her guard up, but she rarely could alone with him. This is the one he loves. His mate. All he does is nod. He had made her a promise to always be there for her. They walk away and deposit their trays in the wash bin. He leads the way out of the room slipping his hand into hers.

In the hall, when no one is within ear shot, she asks, "Where are we going now?"

"Follow me," he says quietly. She does.

Normally this floor is inaccessible to most humans. Most certainly, this corridor. It took a whole lot longer by human feet than by Cybertronian peds, but finally, by emergency coded stairways, the couple is now on the private corridor of Prime, City Medical Officer, and Base City Commander quarters.

"Scrap!" he swears as they round the corner. She can't help but smile at his disgust. The entrance to his quarters were sealed by Prime's orders. Sentries are posted as well.

"I'm not returning to Ratchet's lab," she makes it clear. "I can't handle being probed any more."

"Yeah, and I'm sure he did it that way so we would have to," Ironhide growls.

She gives him one of her _I got an idea_ looks. He shares her smirk. "I listen carefully to the human's whispers. You never know when someone is a saboteur."

He laughs bitterly at the irony and she joins him. Then she takes his hand and leads him away. They make their way to the west tower supply closet. They check the hall ways carefully, then slip in. She hands him blankets and pillows.

"What are we going to do with these?" he asks. She puts a hand on her hips and give him that _don't be stupid_ look. He scowls back at her. Ignoring his response, grabs a lantern and an inflatable mattress. "Now what?" he questions her.

She shakes her head, "You are hopeless as a human."

"Hey!" he retorts. Then he blocks her path, "I didn't ask for this!"

"Neither did I!" she bites her lip in fear. He is instantly sorry he barked at her. She tries to give him a confident smile seeing the guilt on his face, "But I will make the best of the situation." He nods in agreement stepping aside for her to lead the way.

Darkness has come to the base now. She pushes the hatch open to the ladder of a roof top access point. Normally only maintenance crews come up here. They stop for a moment and gaze at the stars. She smiles to him in broad triumph finally getting her windows. He nods his approval of a quiet place, closing the hatch. She has taken him to the roof of the west cafeteria, outside among the stars. Vast openness. She spreads her arms wide breathing in the salty tang of the air and space.

He beams back at her glee and delight. "Got your windows now?"

She smirks back, "You aren't going to rust." He huffs in mock disgust.

They take a look around and then find a quiet spot away from the compressors for the refrigeration units and not easily spotted from the access point either. He sets the bundles down. She works on getting the mattress inflated. Neither wants to set up the lantern, no point in giving away their location yet. Besides, there's enough stars to light their path.

Chromia points to something, "Ironhide, can you move that bucket or rock or something out of the way." She gestures to a dark thing in the way. He goes over to it and picks it up. He freezes just staring at it. When he doesn't move out of her way, she's about to order him to move, but she notices something is wrong with him and comes to his side. He is slowly tracing the insignia on the box. It's almost like he is in a trance. She's afraid for him.

"Ironhide, what is it?" she says concerned. Something that can freeze tough Ironhide must be something either very dangerous or very deep. He doesn't lift his head. Just keeps tracing the insignia on the black box with a rose colored ribbon on it. When he does finally speak, his voice cracks, "Orion knows we are here."

"Who is Orion and what does this mean?" she ask softly seeing her loved one turning very soft and closing her off again.

He lifts his head to her with a tear in his eye, "You know very well, Chromia. The only one who has known me better than you." She now turns soft slipping her arms around his waist. He slips an arm around her shoulder and holds her just as close. Chromia had been imprisoned during Poco's time in Optimus' life. He never told her about Poco, it was just to painful even to him. She puts a hand on his on the box.

"What is this message?" she can barely speak.

He smiles, "It says, Poco's Energon."

She is very confused, "I don't understand."

He strokes her face tenderly. He remembers the soft look on his friend's face every time Poco's name was mentioned. And that kiss he gave Poco in his human form. Optimus hadn't seemed that passionate about anything since… Elita. Poco had reached a piece of Optimus that even this friend couldn't. And every time her name was mentioned, there was _that look_. Even before the attack that introduced the virus changing Prime physically.

Ironhide continues to stroke Chromia's face. He just can't bare the thought of going through his friend's pain. He never should have let Chromia be left behind. Soldier or not. He should have argued with Prime about splitting the mates. He should have stolen Chromia away… His spark has been aching for her. He fought every battle for her. In revenge for what he thought was her death. Only to find she had been captured and tortured. And all the time that had been torn away from them.

But now she is in his arms. Right now. He doesn't have to hide his emotions. There is no one to call on him. Tonight, unfortunately, someone else will have to keep Optimus in check, he smirks internally. A tough job. He should follow his friend's orders: solace in the present.

Ironhide lifts the glasses from their faces and set them on the wall. "I love you," he manages to breathe pressing his forehead to her looking directly into the optics he knows so well.. His other arm comes around to hold her even tighter against his solid chest. "I should have bonded with you sooner."

She reaches her other hand up to cup the back of his head, "I was always yours."

"Let me show you now you always will be," he leans over. He kisses her tenderly but possessively. Her palms hold him against her lips, she responds greedily to his kisses.

Then, too soon he has to lift for air. His human lungs are weak with passionate emotions. "Help me," he tenderly orders nearly shaking.

They get the mattress set up with the blankets and pillows and lay back. He carefully opens the box and breaks off a piece of the fudge. Tenderly he lays a piece in her hand then cuddles her close looking up to the stars. They seem so far away tonight. A beauty he had almost forgotten. Remembering the time Chromia just wanted to lie in his arms in the past ton the roof of their Iacon bunker.

"What is this, again?" she asks him warily looking at the candy.

He smiles and takes a bite himself. "Love." She shoots him a curious look. Laughing lightly, he finally tells her a little about Poco. Ironhide reveals that Optimus was in love with a human who gave him fudge, AKA Poco's Energon. But he did not tell her about Optimus becoming human. Or the children. He didn't want to upset her or scare himself. To push aside Ratchet's orders about interfacing, he just watches her enjoy the fudge instead.

"Should we be expecting Optimus to show up?" she asks amused.

He lays back and rest his arms behind his head, "Oh, I certainly hope not." Chromia is surprised to hear him say that about his dear friend.

"You don't want his advise about humans?" she asks.

He props himself up on one elbow and looks down on her, "No. I want to experience humanness on my own. No let me rephrase that," he leans even closer, "With you. Alone."

She swallows the last small bite of fudge just before his lips meet hers again, letting her hands slip around his waist. She catches them under his shirt like trying to dig between the armor and underarmor. He arches his back and she understands instantly, pulling his shirt off like she would remove his armor in similar moods. He watches her hands as they explore this human chest of his. Her touches are so light making him lean into her hands, just as she would explore his underarmor those first few times alone. She presses her finger nails into his skin. He inhales sharply with a smile.

The night is left to exploration under the stars. They spend hours experiencing taste, texture, sensations and the sounds of ecstasy in their new bodies. Only once, they thought they heard a noise below on the cafeteria patio, which caused their voices to stay soft and low for the rest of the experience. Almost giggling.

Since they already knew the "mechanics of human copulation" and the hotspots of their Cybertronian mate, this experience only heightened their interaction. The chest mounds with deep dark now pointed tips were much more sensitive than her rounded proto-form port guardians. It made her squeal in a new pitch when he touched them with his human teeth.

For him, when she reached down by his c_ord, _both were quite curious about the rounded bobbles underneath. And she gripped until he began to squeak in pain. Last time she heard a sound like that from him was when she accidentally struck her knee into his un-armored pelvic _tank _area in a frisky-'facing. Removing her claws, she hit that same hotspot in the leg crevice and he shuttered like normal.

And then, he found her port. "What's it doing there?" He was very curious.

But she was panting at his light exploration of the opening, "I don't frag'n care! Just, AH!, oh… nuuuuuhhh….. Give me more."

He removed his finger and positioned his human-_cord _to the opening of her port. Suddenly he stopped, "Chromia… what if it's just like… last time?"

Chromia lifts her head, dazed in desire for her mate. His face is wary of hurting her, again. Instead her fingers grip tighter into his hips, "I survived last time to my joy. I will again." With that, drew his hips to complete the connection in blissful delight. The feel of his flesh filling her wanton hot one made her cry out his name in their home tongue. And he knows her so well, just held there while her body spasmodicly squeezed tightly around his own. Her fingers tightened likewise and she knew these nails were drawing blood, when his lips curled in a snarl of pain but yet delight. Ironhide knew better than to move while Chromia was overloading. It would be safer for a Con to try interrupting them. She cried out again grinding her hips tighter and harder. Bone against bone now and he roared unable to stop himself from moving and thrusting in a brand new way than he ever had before. Her eyes rolled back, chest lifted from the mat exposing her neck that needed to be bitten. Soon it was, while continuing to join their bodies in a new delightful friction.

This time his roar was deeper and more primal, throwing his head back and emitting a sound which called to Chromia's own heart felt cry to join him. She did. And their bodies reacted in combined _overload._

Panting these human bodies finally had to collapse in a exhaustion from release of passion. Ironhide was with it enough to collapse to her side, drawing her against his chest as they rolled. They curled their arms tightly around each other staying joined at the hips the way she likes. He tucks her lays across him, legs draped on either side of his hips with her head upon his very broad chest just like he likes her. Feminine warrior hands are tucked beneath his thick neck, slipping the rest of her body towards unconsciousness. She is a little afraid, "What is happening to me? I'm afraid, My Spark."

He holds her head to his chest with his big paw, thumbs comforting against the nape of her neck, "I've got you, my love. I won't let go of you. Just like the water, I won't let you fall."

"What happened to us?" She yawns finally talking about the accident in a way they didn't tell Ratchet. "When did you notice the change?"

His thumb strokes it's soothing strums against her relaxing neck muscles trying to easy his own sorrow in not protecting her, "I'm so sorry. It happened so fast. I couldn't turn us and you took the blast like my shield. You went limp, I managed to hold you to me as we hit the water. It took everything I had to hold you to me. The waves wanted to rip you from my arms… again. I wouldn't let them."

"Never again," she whispers and she's asleep. He isn't far behind her.

Next chapter coming as soon as it gets a touch up and spell check.


	3. training days

**Prime Blood Saga: Ironbands Chapter 4**

{flashback} & {end flashback} come into play here. A bit of Elita this chapter…

"Dion." The voice is calling his name. But not loud. It's like a friend calling him to a game of basketball. "Dion, come on." He rolls his head to the side. "Come on, Dion." He opens his eyes carefully. He has to look around cautiously.

_Where am I_, Ironhide ponders. He hears the voice again. In the light of the full moon, he sees Autobot fingers curling over the wall in front of his face. He stays still but raises his cannon.

Cannon? Where is it? What is with this black human arm? There's a moan behind him. A female human hand curls around his waist from behind. He's shocked. His heart rate picks up and about to panic.

Optimus' face appears over the wall and smiles down at him, "Hum, you found it. I knew you would."

Ironhide has to shake his head to get it cleared up. He looks behind himself and sees Chromia reaching for him in her sleep. He turns back to his friend's amused look over the wall.

"Cover her and get over here," his friend softly orders. Then backs off from the wall to give the city commander privacy. Ironhide slips out from under the blanket and his lover's arm. He does as Optimus had ordered, tugging on the pants.

Optimus has found a piece of a lower wall to stand on raising him high enough to look optic to smaller optic with Ironhide. Optimus still has that smirk. Ironhide wished for his canons at his point so he could wipe it from Prime's face. Instead he just shakes a finger.

"I take it you found the Energon?" Optimus finally says resting his chin on a fist on the wall.

Ironhide just watches his friend carefully, "You don't support Ratchet's orders?"

Optimus shrugs, "I know you. You wouldn't follow them even if I ordered." Ironhide narrows his gaze. "Let me restate that: Been there; done that. You couldn't follow those orders if you tried. And you didn't, obviously."

Ironhide firmly places his hands on the wall beside his friend's fist, "I've just continued what I started back home. You would do the same if Ariel was here, Orion." Optimus just nods in agreement. "So now what?" he yawns.

"That's what I wanted to find out from you. What do you want to do?"

"What can be done?" he sits on the wall beside the large unarmored fist. "And what's with sealing my quarters?"

"Hello City Commander, protocol? If I didn't do it, someone would suspect something. Eh, Commander Irons?" They share a good chuckle.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through." he apologizes for the past grief he gave Optimus about Poco.

"You were protecting me. I should be thanking you. I will do like wise."

"Do not let my disability and our friendship distract you from the task at hand."

"I won't and I ask that you look at this as an experience. Research, if need be."

"Ironhide?" she croons his name. Ironhide looks between his friend and his spark.

"Duty calls, my friend," Optimus inclines his head to Chromia's voice and he turns to leave. "The present calls for you. See to it." Ironhide watches his friend walk away. She calls his name again, with a searching tone with a hint of fear. He returns to her and slides in beside her. She curls up to his side draping a thigh over his pelvis pinning him down..

"Where did you go?" she asks softly, biting back her fear.

"Just to think." he sooths her hair back from her face.

"Thinking about anything important?" she snuggles into the crook of his neck.

"Just you, My Spark. Just you." he holds her tight. She goes back to sleep.

While she sleeps, it eludes him. Continuing to sooth and feel her beneath his palms, searches the stars for a answer. He isn't finding it. Finally, the male optics close in frustrated exhaustion. _These human bodies are so weak. And yet the sensations. _He smiles and "recharges his batteries."

~~ The dawn comes over them. Then he hears the exterior speakers call:

"Commander Irons and Chris! Report to North Tower weapons room. Commander Irons and Commander Chris."

Chromia is already awake watching her lover at peace in stasis. She smiles as his eyes open. "What was that?" he asks groggily.

She nearly giggles, "They are calling for us at the north towers weapons room, Commander." He gives her a curious look. "Commander Irons, duty calls."

She sits up. He shutters as he watches her naked body become shielded in military fatigues. She tugs on her boots.

"You know how the weapons officer is if we dilly-dally. His plating is so thick some claim he has no spark," she loves teasing him.

He rolls onto all fours and stalks her. Her giggles increase. He gives her a hint that he is on the prowl as he comes to her and lays her back. "I know exactly where my spark is," his words pin her back to the roof. She melts at his vocal tenderness, finger tips reaching for him.

His lips start at that tender spot he found behind her ear and down her neck. Her hands guide his lips, "I don't want to go anywhere," she croons to him.

He draws back and faces her directly, "Do you want to stay as a human or should we go back to who we really are?"

"Do we have a choice?" she is wavering in decision. Very few have seen her weak side. Quiet, maybe when assessing a new situation. Aggressive: when in command or taking down an enemy… or a lover. But scared and weak, no, not many have see this Chromia. And now, that is who was rearing up again.

Ironhide is warm in his vocal and finger tips strokes, "I don't know. Optimus posed the question to me last night. What do you think?"

Her hands are trailing down his strong back reaching for his strength. Well that is where it started. Leaning closer, he gave her the strength and that look. The touches got lighter, tantalizing, "I… I don't know. I'm very much enjoying this vacation with you. We haven't had this much time together since the war started. I certainly am enjoying experiencing these sensations with you."

He raises his eyebrows at her knowing exactly what she is saying, "Mmm, if I knew being a human was this exciting, I might have pulled you into that line of fire a lot sooner."

She gives him a curious look somewhere between teasing and wanting more information. Confusing to solve a puzzle while wanting to meld your body into your mate's, "Is that why it takes a Prime to access the virus?"

He freezes at her words. His intuition has just kicked into over-drive killing his libido. He scrambles to get dressed and tie his boots in record time. "Come," he orders snapping back to Commander Mode.

She is very curious now and frustrated, a little. It is something serious for Ironhide to switch from lover to commander in a second. She doesn't argue. She knows better than that. Instead just does as ordered. She has to rush to catch up to him as he slides down the roof ladder to the hall below.

Where is he going? It certainly isn't the way to the north towers.

Following after him she can't help but ponder their relationship. When did she first find him interesting? Was it the first time he caught her checking out his…_aft?_ Boy was that embarrassing.

{flashback} Not long after the first half-vorn of the new Prime's rein, and Chromia's town was nearly starved of Energon stores, she made her way to Iacon. Moonracer and she had been school mates before Chromia's family had been transferred from Iacon. Running into Moonracer and Elita while giving a pack of Decepticons a run for their Energon Credits, she saw first hand what the Autobots were doing. Chromia picked up a weapon from a falling 'Con and used it against one baring down on her sea-foam green friend. One carefully placed shot, and he was at the pink femme's peds turning death-grey. After the skirmish was over, Moonracer made a point of introducing Chromia to Commander Elita-One. Shy before the well known Superintendent Ariel now turned SIC of the Autobots, Chromia was welcomed to Iacon for training.

The first day of training Chromia saw Ironhide. It would forever stick to her processor of that sight. That aft. She was lined up with the rest of the recruits being prepared for weapons training. With his cannons bared and folded over his chest he strode past them, inspecting his trainees silently. She couldn't help but stare. His shoulders and chest were so broad you couldn't see where one ended and one began. With his head tucked in close almost even with his shoulders, heavily protected. No one was going to lob that one off. And who would want to? Oh yeah, 'Cons. (The one she had killed had a few colorful parting curses for Weapons Commander Ironhide before he bled out. Now she understood who he was talking about!)

The black Autobot mech's blue eyes were small compared to the massive upper torso, but do not be fooled, they saw everything. As he looked up and down the row, the light reflected off the shiny scar-welds on his face. He had the broadest feet she had ever seen. Even Prime's feet weren't that broad in relation to his shoulders. And solid, solid thighs. The chest plate just exuded a dare to shove him there, but the massive cannons crossed over the chest made it clear, no one would get close enough to touch him. And then he spoke. There was no question why he was weapons commander. The tone alone commanded attention. Oh he got her attention, but she hadn't a clue what he said. _Slag. _He strode past her again and her head couldn't help but follow. There didn't seem to be a weak point on the Autobot Commander, but there was a hint of red at the crease where his leg attached to his hip. What was that?

"Find something interesting, Hatch-let?" He chides her, stopping but doesn't turn around. She knows he is speaking to her even though he is five cadets down and facing a sixth. The cadet in front of him responds in the negative. He smirks, "Not you." Instead of turning to Chromic, he points to Elite. "They're your responsibility, get them in line."

Elite taps her wrist, "Sorry sir, they're yours for the rest of the day. I have a command meeting." Ironhide narrows his gaze clearly calling her a liar. Elita crosses her own arms over her female chest, "Alpha Trion is training me with Teletran III." With that, she strides away.

He doesn't follow the pink SIC with his head. Instead, he turns swiftly and a blast goes off a washer-width from Chromia's toe. She jumps back. "My aft won't kill you, but your focus will," he draws a serious face. Chromia quickly gets back into position, and stares straight ahead. Just to bring insult to injury. He strides back across the group and stands directly in front of her, aft facing her while he gives his next set of instructions. Chromia was completely humiliated now. Somebody starts laughing. That one actually gets his ped-toe hit. Ironhide barks to the whole group, "At least Blue Hatchlet was focused on me. Where is your focus? Because I'm not assigning weapons release to anyone who can't follow my instructions." Chromia forced her gaze to look past his eyes and over his shoulder. Broad, broad, delectable ….. Focus! _Slag._

Or was it the second time he caught her looking at his aft. Chromia was at the tables alone trying to go over the notes for exams in a few days. And then a shadow came over her shoulder and data pad. "So take any notes on afts?"

Chromia knew that voice and it made her cringe. She was on her off time, she didn't have to be polite. Commander Elita wouldn't be brushed off so easily, though. She slid onto the bench right next to her. "Come on Chromia, it's not that bad." Now Chromia did look at her and scowl. She leans in, "Ironhide's aft isn't bad. But if you want to see a really nice one, check out that blue one."

Chromia couldn't help but look at who catches Elita One's attention. Striding only a few paces from them is Optimus Prime conversing with his command core, white Jazz, Ratchet and black Ironhide. But Ironhide is the only one to turn. Chromia's gaze drops to the red spot right next to his _oh Primus, his aft. And he saw me_. Ironhide smirks and then draws the team to stop, aft facing the females. Again.

Chromia covers her face blushing badly, "Primus please kill me now."

Elita chuckles quietly, "So, what did you so find interesting?" Chromia tries to focus on her data pad, but the words just blur to picture of a black aft with a spot of red. Elita leans in closer, "Could be worse. Could've caught you staring at the other side."

Chromia whips her head to Elita who has her eye on a red one. Optimus sees Elita and gives her and optic brow raise of curiosity. Elita leans over to Chromia again making it clear to Optimus that she is talking about them, "Come on Chromia, they're only 'Bots."

Chromia narrows her gaze, "Commanders, that's the difference."

Elita smirks, "Just gives them a bigger ego."

Chromia gasps, "Prime an ego? You are kidding!"

Elita turns soft, "He just hides it under his humility. Deeply."

Chromia can see an unspoken sentence across Elita's face she tries to hide. There's a lot more to Elita and Optimus' relationship than command structure. Chromia turns her attention back to Ironhide. Who does he confide in? Does he have a….

Elita asks again, "So what is it about his aft that has your attention?"

"The red spot," instantly she clamps shut. _Where did that come from? _Once again humiliated that she revealed the Weapons Commander has her attention.

Elita now looks closer at Ironhide, "You know, I never noticed that before."

Chromia lets her temper slip, "That's because you like Prime's -." She clamps a hand over her mouth again and then another over her eyes. "Please, please Primus kill me now. I'm dying of humiliation here." Elita can see Chromia is about to cry. Chromia is no fool to command structure and elite counsil protocol. Yes, this may be a new army in the mist of a civil war, but that still doesn't give the new bot authorization to talk so freely and openly about physical attributes and flirt officers.

Elita can't help laughing at the retort the new bot had hit that right on the head. This poor new femme recruit had no idea what the other femmes talked about quietly behind the officers backs. And this new blue one would have to find out eventually, the highest ranking officer wasn't just Prime, he was all mech. The pink one's mate.

Elita's laugher triggered Ironhide into a response. Turning, fires of a smart one, "Like what you see, Elita?"

Chromia knows her blue-silver face has got to be melting in humiliation and she was sure she would die when Elita spoke, "Somebody's big black aft is in my way." Ironhide chuckles loudly. Optimus blushes. Elita decides to put Ironhide in his place, "By the way, Iron-butt, what's with the red spot?"

Ironhide, not to be embarrassed, chortles, "Why don't you come over and find out?" Elita tips her head to the side clearly letting him know, he isn't worth her time. Then sends a wicked look over his shoulder to the taller mech behind him. Optimus grins back receiving her _send._

Elita smirks back to Ironhide, "How about I send one of my cadets?"

Ironhide starts with a wild smirk and then turns to look at a totally humiliated cadet. His gaze slips to softness actually feeling for her. She didn't deserve this treatment from Elita after what he did to her at the range. "Yeah, that would be a good idea. I'm not into pink." He gives Chromia a lit of a smile. Elita cackles back.

Chromia looks back to her data pad paling, "Elita, I'm serious, I'm going to be sick." Elita looks down and sees maybe the game has gone just a little too far. After all, the blue one had only arrive yesterday making it clear she was hear to fight a war. This soft bantering was just a bit too much.

With a serious nod to Optimus, Elita gets the commanders to move on saving Chromia from any more humiliation. Elita wraps her arms around Chromia and hugs her. "I'm sorry. I'll have to get your broken in to how we blow off steam around here. Some mechs just need to have their egos put in place." She sighs to a last glance Optimus sends, "And others need theirs caressed and encouraged." Chromia knew right there, Elita One would be one of her best friends, no matter what happens. Neither female could help but watch the blue and black backs stride around the corner of the building with duty. {end flashback}

~~ Now Chromia is following Ironhide's humanly determined straight back stride around another corner to a duty. She had to jog to keep up with his temper.

Ratchet is in his lab when Ironhide and Chromia enter. A sentry tries to stop them but Ironhide has already bloodied his nose.

"OUT! Now!" Ironhide tries to command the rest of the humans in the room. They all stare at him like he is nuts. Ratchet's head shoots up from his readout. He turns his focus to the voice.

Ironhide is still in command mode approaching Ratchet. Two more guards follow the bloodied soldier. They grab Ironhide's arms to stop him. Ironhide puts them down very quickly and continues his approach. Two more come to Chromia. She puts her fists up in a warning stance, "He trained me." They stop as Ratchet puts a hand up.

"I need you, now!" Ironhide states commander to commander pointing a finger up at Ratchet. Ratchet can see he is still doing his duty even in this form.

Ratchet turns to his team, "Clear the room."

"Sir? Are you sure about these humans? They have no clearance. They don't even have any ID." the bloodied soldier manages to get out with a hand on his nose.

"They are fine. They have been cleared by Prime personally." Ratchet tries again.

"I'm sorry sir, but I must-"

He is stopped instantly when Ironhide pulls up his right sleeve and shows an Autobot emblem of raised skin on his right shoulder, "Good enough for you?" The man can only stare at what looks like a healed over scar engraved on his arm. Autobot logo. He knows Prime would never brand a human like that. Something must be serious.

The soldier gasps, "I've never seen anything like that before."

"And you never did," Ironhide answers curtly. "Now, clear the room, soldier." The soldier follows the orders. The room is cleared quickly of all personal; Autobot and human. Ratchet sinks down into a chair.

"Chromia, show me your shoulder." Ratchet orders softly. She does so. There is nothing there.

"What does it mean?" she asks a little worried. She can see that Ratchet is very concerned, rubbing his forehead in frustration. Ironhide is passing. "Somebody tell me what is going on!" she tries again.

"Ironhide," Ratchet softly tries to get him to tell her.

Ironhide can't face her. So she stops him by grabbing his cheeks and making him face her. "Commander," she tries that approach. But the look in his eyes is not a soldier. It is of a mate. He raises his hands to embrace her.

"Get him in here," Ironhide finally turns to Ratchet with a somber tone.

Ratchet touches his com, "Optimus, my lab. Now."

"Acknowledged." is all that is heard.

The room is deadly silent while they wait for Optimus. She tries to stay calm. After all, she is a soldier. Ex-Rock Bottom FIC. Human body or not. Wrapped in Ironhide's arms with his palm keeping her head tightly pressed to his shoulder, she almost wants to cry at his grip of tenderness and protection. Ironhide is tough as nails, as the humans say. There wasn't a chink in his armor anywhere. Well, one little red spot. Maybe two….

{flashback} The weapons training team, Ironhide, Scatter Shot and Sideswipe were a good team. Not only did they teach targeting and weapons orientation, but also hand to hand combat. If Chromia thought his cannons were nice, watching his graceful yet deadly moves against Sideswipe were amazing. Stealing a glance around the room, she knew she wasn't the only one impressed. Who knew such a bulky 'Bot could be so graceful? But what ultimately did her in was the way he locked gazes with her (and she knew it was her alone) while marking lithe Sideswipe with a paint mark through his torso simulating a sword strike. At the same time, he struck back with his right foot knocking Scatter Shot back and to everyone's gasp, curled his shoulders under surprise attacking Prime's ax. But then he broke his gaze to turn a fist and attempt an upper cut to Prime's chin. Scatter Shot rained laser pellets down on both of them. But the impact only to made Ironhide hiss, Chromia winced. The teacher turned a cannon behind his back and made a "kill shot". Now his only opponent was Prime. And the fist fight turn into sword vs. ax threw sparks over the cadets. Finally the two friends were in a dead lock and panting. They laugh and retreat.

Ironhide retracts his weapons, "I had you, Optimus. But I need to give the cadets my time."

Stoic as always, Optimus just tips his head to Ironhide in a classic _yeah right_ answer. The class begins to chuckle. Optimus turns to the cadets, "Heed his warnings and you may yet survive to fight a second battle." With that, Optimus salutes his commander and leaves.

Sideswipe glowers at Ironhide, "Had to use the permanent stuff didn't you? You know how long this will take to get out?"

Ironhide warms up a cannon, "What, got a date or something tonight? I could take that off for you." And fires a round off.

Sideswipe swiftly deflects the round up with the flat of his sword, but glares at Ironhide. The cadets duck at the falling pieces of the roof. Looking up, this wasn't the first time that ploy has been used.

Ironhide, quite pleased with himself, strides before the reassembling cadets. Carefully he avoids looking at Chromia. That unnerves her even more than if he had stared. Ironhide begins the instructions to the next drill, "So you want to fight 'Cons? Well, let's see just how good you are. I'll make you a deal. The first Hatchlet to take down one of us gets off guard duty tonight. If any of you," he laughs heartily, "Nails me, gets out of the rest of training and gets their first choice of weapons upgrades. Deal?"

"Yes sir!" They all bark.

Ironhide drops his hand and the barrage starts instantly. Chromia dives and slides behind clunky Scatter Shot, using him as a shield. But she only had one target. The target that she just couldn't ever shake from her head. During her target training she didn't see 'Con spark chambers or optics. She only saw one small red spot. And she practiced and practiced. Now it was coming into her sights.

One beautiful black aft with a small red spot. She very carefully took aim while rotating and keeping Scatter Shot as her shield. And she fired one shot. Instantly, Ironhide was dropped to his knee. All volleys stopped as soon as his knee crashed to the ground heavily. Carefully Ironhide stood up and turned. He looked at Scatter Shot directly in his line of sight. Scatter Shot raised his hands indicating he didn't fire the shot.

And then Chromia steps out from behind Scatter Shot. Ironhide couldn't suppress a grin of glee. "I should have known." He cools his cannons. "Your name." He never called the cadets by name until they graduated.

"Chromia." She proudly called out. Now that did increase his admiration of her. She wasn't the blushing hatchling he saw with Elita a few weeks ago. With one hand still on the spot where she hit him, he uses the other to point where he wants her to stand. She comes to stand a respectable distance from her commander. The others all fall in line amazed that this sparkling royal blue cadet could actually hit tough old Ironhide, let alone drop him to a knee. What would he do to her? He puts his hand out and she lays her weapon in it. Carefully he examines it.

"One shot?" He clearly shows his approval and shock.

Only he can see her face and so she lets it slip into a smile, "That's all it took." He tips his head to their joke with Elita encouraging her to explain. "Only had one target in mind."

He drops his voice to almost a whisper, "And did you hit it?"

She bits her lip for a moment and then sheepishly admits, "Every time."

Now his eyes grow wide in understanding. She really couldn't get his aft out of her mind and used it to her advantage. Now that he is very impressed with. He lets her know with just a look. She is not embarrassed this time. He raises the volume for everyone to hear, "And so what weapon did you want?"

She points to the one in his hand, "That one."

He gives her a very curious scowl, "It's a pea shooter compared to what is available." He bristles showing his own.

She bites her lip again flushed admiring his physique again. He can see she has a witty come back behind her flushing. With a replying smirk he allows her to say it. "Yeah, but it got the results I wanted." He laughs heartily and fully. Now that does make her blush and hard. That she could make him laugh lifted her spark more than making the shot.

Laying a hand on her shoulder, turns her to the rest of the recruits. He leaves the servo proudly on her shoulder. "Chromia, you will have to get an upgrade to take on the 'Cons. But I'll make sure they are sniper scopes. Now go. You have the next two weeks off. Get out of here." He bops her in the aft and she drops to her wheels peeling out of the training center.

She could still feel his warm hands on her shoulder and aft when she returned to her bunk. There wasn't anything for her to do for the rest of the day. All her friends were at training. Bored, she toyed with ideas for upgrading her armor and weapons, but there was nothing she could put into effect until Weapons Commander agreed. That meant she would have to face him one on one. Could she? Was it wrong of her to sit here and fantasize about the mech in a war zone? Would there ever be a future?

Looking down at her sketches, she noticed that the weapons drawing had changed. They were becoming more detailed lines of optics, face plates, asbargos … servos. And then she saw something she hadn't done since she was a teen-bot. Her name, entwined around another… his. "_Primus save me…" _Swiftly she pushed the delete. No need for anyone to see that and tease her. She went back to doodling weapons designs. Until Elita came to her and gave her a note. Celebration time with a time and door number.

Setting the data pad aside, laid her head back, all she could think of now were arms. Not an aft, but those hands and the large arms. She knew she was insane. In a couple weeks she would be assigned to some far remote base and never see her training commander again. Besides, she was no bimbo-bot, and certainly no love sick little hatchling. She was a soldier, and a good one. A proud arrogant tough soldier. She wouldn't think about any part of Ironhide's anatomy. Ever again. Well, not after one last hot dream… wrapped in his arms listening to that deep soft voice encouraging her… {end flashback}

~~ But here she was now surrounded by his anatomy in the present. Human or not, she could feel his fear and concern. Just as she had felt his pride and laughter, now she could feel his fear yet his comfort he tried to exude onto her.

Optimus arrives shortly. He looks between his Medical Officer and his Weapons Officer wrapped around his mate. "What is it?"

Ratchet lowers his voice, "Show him." Ironhide releases Chromia to stand before Optimus and raises his sleeve showing the raised insignia with flecks of silver showing.

"I see," Optimus sighs.

She has gotten herself under control and carefully asks, "What does it mean?"

The three officers look between each other and ignore her question. Ironhide asks, "Where are the shells?"

"We can't find them." Optimus clearly states.

Ironhide turns to Ratchet, "What happens with out the shell?"

"How should _I _know?" Ratchet is exasperated and points to Optimus. "Ask him!" Ironhide turns to Optimus. Optimus just shrugs.

"How did this happen?" Ironhide points to Ratchet. "This was meant for you," he points to Optimus with the other hand.

"You're the weapons officer! This is your fault." Ratchet bellows pointing back to Ironhide.

"I wasn't the one working on a molecular weapon! You were!" Ironhide tries to fire back. Then he turns to Optimus, "And you wouldn't let me go with you!"

Calmly Optimus responds, "Would that have changed anything?" His gaze holds Ironhide carefully silencing the finger pointing.

He has no choice but to respond. Ironhide drops his gaze, "No, it would have made things worse." Optimus chuckles. "Why are you laughing?"

"You certainly make one hot tempered human." Optimus is amused.

"And you-" Ironhide starts with a wagging finger.

"Chose your words very carefully, my old friend," Optimus smiles inclining his head towards Ironhide's concerned mate. She is stunned at the current bickering among the friends.

Ironhide has to walk away and get himself back on track. Ratchet starts again, "When did it show up?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Optimus?" Ratchet looks for help. He knows they are trying to keep from scarring Chromia any further.

"There is defiantly a delayed reaction," Optimus ponders.

"Could the Matrix have anything to do with it?" Ratchet asks. They are both stunned. They know Ironhide doesn't have the Matrix, and can't. Ironhide takes a shaky inhale. He's trying to think. He has to get back into command mode. Ratchet has a thousand hypothesis running through his head. Optimus is praying for guidance.

Ironhide is back as commander, "Have we reviewed the footage or sensors?"

Optimus nods, "We have been analyzing it all night and right now. What are you looking for?"

"Are we sure the shells survived the blast?" Ironhide tries.

"Ironhide, there were no shells. It was a plasma blast. What do you mean?" Chromia is very curious.

"Not weapons shells. I mean our Autobot bodies. This virus-based plasma-blast has hit our spark and transformed it into a human body," he explains carefully. She just stares at him. She backs up and drops into a chair.

"You were actually working on a weapon that would do this to the Decepticons? How horrible of you. You…you…," she is sickened by these commanders.

"No, that's not what happened." Ratchet answers.

"Then what did?" Optimus is the one who finally asks the question. "And so help me, you better not tell me you don't know."

"The sergeant was right, we did have a security leak. They were trying to steal the virus. They had managed to get your signature sample from my private quarters. Then use it to release the quarantine seal on the virus. They were trying to run out of the lab." He turns to Ironhide, "The clumsiness in the lab was that whole process. It got dropped and mixed in with other slides. I thought Intake had a plant sample that had fallen on to the processor. I left with you so they could clean up the lab. That is what the slide had been labeled. If I had known…" He shakes his head, "Things just snowballed from there. It didn't help that Optimus notified us he was returning early."

"You mean this was all an _accidental_ sabotage?" Ironhide is shocked. Ratchet can only nod. "Oh, I need to go blow something up," Ironhide grips his head in frustration.

"No, we need to review the security footage and find those shells," Optimus orders.

"What then?" Chromia asks.

Optimus turns to him, "If we can find the shells we might have a chance to transform you back."

"And if we don't?" She asks the deadly question. She looks between Optimus and Ironhide. Ironhide is rubbing his shoulder. Ratchet is rubbing his forehead. Optimus his chin.

Optimus turns his focus to his Weapons Officer, "I'll release your quarters. Get something to eat and I have the files transferred there. We have searched the video, but one more set of eyes couldn't hurt. You know better than anyone what to look for; both human and Autobot. We also have inferred, ultrasonic, and the submersibles are still out relaying back more information."

Ironhide adds more, "Send Bee and Bluestreak back through the bridge. See if by any chance they were shot through as you came in." Optimus nods. "Do we have the saboteurs subdued?"

"Yes. They are in the brig." Ratchet responds.

"Who sent them? How many were sent? Are we sure we have them all? How were they supposed to deliver the virus? Are all the virus slides accounted for? Find the vehicle. It could have captured the shells awaiting a trade or experimentation." He is still City Commander. "And get me some clearance or a weapon. No! I want both."

Optimus smiles, "You are doing just fine with the physical _guns_ you currently have." He tries to counter pointing to the blood on the floor.

Ironhide curls his face at Optimus, "Don't patronize me. I still know the soft spot in your armor, old friend." Then he returns the smile, "Or maybe I'll poison your Chocolate Energon cubes," in reference to the fudge and the couple times Ironhide had slipped Optimus a "mickey".

Optimus pulls back with a growing grin and crosses his arms over his chest in challenge. Ironhide returns the stance.

Chromia shakes her head, "Mechs! Men! Now I understand what these human women mean. I don't have time for you clowns." She walks out the door. Ratchet follows her.

"Feisty human she makes." Optimus retorts.

"You have _no _idea." Ironhide agrees. The smirk on his friend's face says it all.

~~~ But she was right. They had to stay focused on the task. There would be no choice if they didn't find the shells. Back in Ironhide's quarters they begin the research. She can't help but smirk to herself about the conversations and the things they had done here as Autobots. Without even looking at her he states clearly, "Stay on task. Not time to be distracted."

She doesn't turn to him, "Look who is talking." He just smiles. Yeah, his memory was trying to drift him off course, too. He had to steel himself against temptations. But it didn't work. She messed with his concentration the moment she fell under his training protection. But he knew he was in deep trouble when he couldn't keep his eyes off her, so focused, so dedicated, so skilled. Just like now as she pours through the tedious task. But when did he know he wanted her forever in his life? When did he first contemplate her as his spark-mate?

4 in progress.


	4. elita's paybacks

**Prime Blood Ironbands Chapter 4**

authors note: . Warning, Chromia will see his under-armor and Ironhide will feel her racing spark.

_**Prime Blood Interfacing 101: **_for those of you who haven't read _**Infernal Fire or Prime's Bloodline**_, quick anatomy lesson:

*Heavy armor aka kibble, under that: I have made the under-armor a Kevlar like skin/lining. Occasionally some wires, or circuits will be exposed, but for the most part, no. Beneath the underarmor/skin would be the "bones and guts" wires, struts, tube lines…ect.

*Femme have chest "bumps" on their chest. Sensitive and act almost like "guards for the port."

*Center of upper chest cavity: spark inside a spark chamber casing under the underarmor. The spark emerges from a slit/fold of underarmor in bonding.

* _Tank, _you could think of it like testicules, in the pelvic region which produces the transmech fluid containing _the code_. During sexual interfacing a pump pushes some of it up to the _cord._

*_The cord _is located in another slit just below the spark slit. A fiber optic like cord will glow and harden during arousal. The femme port is located in the same region. Yes that limits positions, but eh. It certainly heightens if both sparks and cord/ports merge at the same times, and not they don't always.

If I missed something, let me know. _

{flashback} Laying back in his bunk, face down, chin resting on his folded arms, he slowly slides one thigh up so now the flat of his ped nearly pressed into the opposite knee. (standing it would like ballet move) A moan of eased comfort escaped him relaxing the pain in a bent strut of his back. His cheek now lay on his arms and the processor began to drift.

Ironhide couldn't get that sparkling blue femme cadet off his mind. She had advanced so quickly. Not only was she an excellent shot with anything they handed her, but she could switch swiftly and she had agility that rivaled his own. And with a blink she could fix a jam on a fellow cadet's weapon and then keep going. He even stole glances at her tactical exams. She was command material. Both Elita and Prime knew as well. He had over heard them say they planed to put her in place if she passed his course. She didn't pass his course, she aced it.

Currently, he was a mess after sending her off the range today day. He turned the rest of the training over to Sideswipe and Scatter Shot. He needed to take a break before his tough side revealed his soft side. Besides, that pea shooter really zinged him in the chink. This position ton the berth allowed the underarmor to breathe as well as relax the back.

_What was that? _He cut the lights instantly. There should be nobody at this end of the barracks. There it was again. Someone was attempt to enter his personal quarters. Like Ravage, he leaped from the bunk before the door was fully opened and slammed the intruder against the wall and slapped the level one lock on his door. Even if the intruder took him down, they weren't getting out.

But the intruder didn't struggle. He was lucky enough to catch the intruder by the wrist and press his knee into the center of the pelvis. "Who are you?" he growls ferociously.

The voice is soft but he would know it anywhere, "Elita sent me. I think there's been a mistake." Chromia.

He swears. "Lights!" Ironhide calls. The lights come up full. Chromia's gasp is deep and panting trying to hide her shock. Ironhide face is only inches from hers He pulls his torso back but doesn't release her wrists. Her gaze drifts down his unarmored neck and torso. His under-armor skin is royal red. The red spot she saw was a naked part of him. Her breathing changes quickly from shock and fear to -

"Oh Primus," she softly begs, "Kill me now." The sight and scent of his naked torso is fritzing and finds her self closing her eyes but her chest heaving harder than before. She can't catch her breath. Her temperature is flaming hot. The scent of him is intoxicating and forbidden. A mewl escapes.

He asks again a little less aggressively hearing the soft sound, "What did she say?"

Chromia tries to slow her breathing down and focus on his words, but it doesn't help when he is close enough for her to taste him. Close enough to examine the tough warrior at his most delectable vulnerability. She can see every scar on his face and shoulders. Some are very painful and must have taken a long time to heal. She can see some were quickly welded on the battlefield while others were more precisely done in a lab. She wants to touch them, sooth him. She softly, quietly swears, but it comes out more of a plea than a curse. And to finish her off, he lets his leg slide down hers releasing her hip but turning her belly to molten slag. She softly prays again. He can feel it too. He says his own prayer. She smells so good. She's no floozy. This isn't her fault.

"Elita gave me a note with this door number and a pass code. She said there would be a surprise for me." Now she lifts her eyes to meet his, now mad at being tricked. "I didn't come here to- Can you let me go?" She takes a deep breath to get tough.

But he finds his eyes locked with hers now. She is now mad and he is turning soft. He doesn't want to let go. His hands loosen their tight grip on her wrist and she lets her arms slide down, but he doesn't remove them from embracing her hands. Her palms slide against his bare ones. "Don't," he whispers a plea. The soft touch is too much for him, and he knows he's loosing control. Her palms stop perfectly aligned under his and then her fingers begin to, "Please don't do it," to entwine with his. "Fight me. Argue with me," he begs her to save herself from him. He finds himself leaning into her.

She can see how close his lips are to hers, "Let me go," she lies.

"I can't." His mouth comes crashing down on hers. This is just like she expected of him, commanding, demanding, penetrating. But so unlike her, she gives it back, arching into him, tightening her grip on his hands. And when she pushes against his hands, rolling him back against the same wall, he lets her pin his hands to the wall and doesn't fight back either. Her knee lifts to return the favor and presses her knee into his pelvis. But his lower armor is removed too and the pressing of a femme against his aroused _tank, _he growls. He is completely naked and she is alone with him in his quarters!

She jumps back and puts the back of a hand to her mouth. She forces herself to look at him only above the shoulders. But still that is dangerous. His body armor might be a little built up, but not by much. He didn't remove his helmet, but she knows it's because all the communication equipment in it and he is third in command. The rest of him is stripped bare. Exposed… before her. He is panting as bad as she. There is a slight glow to his chest, and not from his spark chamber. A white hot glow…

She had felt his spark racing against her own armor. Could he feel hers reaching out for his? "I need to leave, right now." Her eyes and voice clearly want him bad.

Ironhide still panting wanting her too, "I'm going to kill her."

"Not if I get to her first." Chromia also growls.

Ironhide takes a step forward to release the door, but Chromia also takes a step towards the door. Her hands are now flat against his bare chest. She can feel his spark pulsing at a wild rate under the glossy red armor. And the burning white hot spot. He cups the back of her neck and takes her mouth again. She tries to pull away with her body, but her mouth is refusing to follow. It is encouraging and delving deeper and closer to him. His other hand comes around her waist holding her tight against his naked body. Her hands slip up his chest and around his neck fusing them tighter. He can feel her temperature begin to rise even higher. His hands pan across her aft tucking her even closer. Her leg slips between his naked ones and then she groans, lifting another to curl around his hip. His mouth breaks loose and moves lower to an exposed part of her neck.

Finally her head wins even while rolling to give him better access, "I can't Commander. I'm still a cadet."

He drops his forehead to her shoulder panting. "Right. I'm glad someone has a level head." His head turns ever so slightly to taste her neck again, "Graduation night, you and me."

Some how, she understands his words. A wave of fear crosses over her sanity. What was it Elita said about egos? She pulls away from him quickly afraid for her spark, "What number will I be?" She scowls at the naked panting, yet highly sexy commander. "How many other cadets-"

He pushes her up against the wall again. But this time his hands are tenderly on her hips and he pierces her with his narrow blue eyes, "I'm not like that." She narrows her gaze at him in disbelief. "I don't date. That's why Elita set me up." Sincerity emanates through his frustration . She knows there's a long conversation they will need to have soon. If this is to continue. But should it?

"Set you up? What about me?" It takes shear will not to touch him even lightly.

He sighs and tells her very softly, "Her mate is my best friend. That's the only way she could get my access code." He strokes her face tenderly, "I asked Optimus advice on how to get you off my mind." Now her gaze turns soft at seeing the another chink in tough Ironhide's armor.

"And what did he say?" Now she reaches out to touch his own cheek tenderly. There's a very soft spark within that royal red armor. Her fingers are itching to stroke it.

Ironhide smiles, "He said I was doomed." Then he leans in and ever so lightly kisses her forehelm. "I promise, I won't move this fast. I'll take it slow."

She shoves away from him still not sure if she should trust him, "We'll see."

He stood back and released the door. She strode away and now he could watch her aft this time. He couldn't help but smirk. He touches his com, "Elita, you will pay for this."

Elita laughs, "Ironhide, paybacks my friend, paybacks." Then she turns tender, "Chromia will be good for you."

"Only if she will talk to me again," he scoffs.

~~ Graduation night there was no party. There was a battle. Side by side, Chromia and Ironhide fought defending the Energon stores. It was not an easy battle. They watched three of the graduates perish and two more hauled off as POW's. It was a long hot battle. Powerglide came streaking in and nearly hit them. Ironhide threw himself over her, but she reached her weapon around his waist and hit the Seeker on Powerglide's tail, bringing him down. Ironhide lifted his head and took out two more on the ridge above them. She taps his aft and he chuckles moving so she can get out and lay by his side on her front joining him shoulder to shoulder picking off the ridge intruders. Then he points out the 'Con transport ship coming in with reinforcements.

"Can you hit it, Sniper?"

She shoots him a cocky smirk and then looks at her advantages. Right between the horns on his helmet she lays her barrel. "Don't move." He continues to fire but doesn't move his head. She takes three shots and hits the transport through the pilot, and two in the engine causing it to backwash and explode. Then she turns her attention back to the ridge. He only takes his eyes off the ridge once to give her a charming smile. Oh yeah, she had him hooked bad. She blushes and continues to fire.

When the skirmish finally passed and the damages assessed, Chromia with a big black smear across her face smiled up at him, "Well, if this is a first date with you, can't wait for tomorrow night." Ironhide turned from lifting a tank off an injured comrade and gave her a look that made her know, tonight wasn't over.

Unfortunately, Prime called a Commander's meeting. Their date was over. The recently graduated cadets were put on guard and clean up duty. It was two days before Ironhide found Chromia and then, it was only long enough for a stolen passionate kiss in the weapons store before he was dragged off in one direction by Scatter Shot while Elita took Chromia another direction for Teletran training. The new couple were being thwarted. War was hell on relationships. {end flashback}

~~Chromia sighed remembering their "first date." Then she took the feed back from the submarines. He processed the footage from the video cameras. He crossed them with the inferred. He was waiting for the information Bee would return with. He went through the sonar readings second by millisecond. His brain was throbbing. His eyes were hurting. He felt he was going crazy and all he could see were wavy line read outs.

Optimus finally came back to check on them, "How is it going?"

Both Chromia and Ironhide are beat and frustrated.

Ironhide looks at the clock, "That late, already? Argh!"

"Any closer?" Optimus tries to encourage them.

"We are coming up with something. But now we have to translate what it actually means. Yes, something happened. But I can't put my finger on it."

"Show me," Optimus nods to the shoulder. Ironhide lifts the sleeve. No change.

"Is that a good sign?" Chromia asks.

"You still have time. But I don't know how long." Optimus responds lightly.

"How long did it take?" He deliberately leaves off _with you._ But Optimus knows.

"The first time was about eight hours. The second about the same. The third time the transformation was forced to revert. A few more about the same. The last time was a struggle to maintain for six." He keeps it factual. No emotions.

"But all potent to the end?" Ironhide tries to get a clear picture of Optimus' strength and abilities as a human.

But Optimus was reflecting back to Ratchet's warning to Ironhide. He grumbles wanting those hours back, "Don't remind me."

The cat was out of the bag and Chromia looks between her mate and his best friend. She suddenly gets it. Optimus was where Ironhide was now. She silently covers her mouth to keep from saying anything.

Optimus sees her change in domineer, but deflects the moment. "Food. You don't run on Energon these days. You need food and rest. Get to it. That's an order," but he says it ever so softly.

"Yes sir," Ironhide softly responds to his friend. He wonders if he has crossed the line by asking those delicate questions. But certainly Optimus went over all this with Ratchet. Wouldn't he? Maybe that explains Ratchet's remark. Yet, Ratchet acts like doesn't have all the information. Maybe Optimus didn't tell Ratchet a few things.

Ironhide follows Optimus' orders. He puts a hand on Chromia's back and leads her towards the quarter doors. Optimus just sighs and watches them leave. He is glad that Ironhide at least has someone he is walking the this journey with.

Ironhide and Chromia return to the cafeteria. Tonight must have been pizza night. But there were only slim pickings left. They pick up a few slices. Ironhide seems to be light years away, not at all interested in the pizza. He barely touches it. His mind seems to be wandering to the time he had to leave an exploding base not knowing for sure if Chromia was dead or alive. But he had to do his duty. He knew she would never blame him. She never has. He carries the guilt and burden alone. She just shows him love. She reminds him constantly that part of what she loves about him is his devotion to duty and honor. He did that when he _had _to leave her behind. And yet when he couldn't return for several years, he had kept up his duties here on Earth. But always with an eye to those stars.

Chromia stays silent, but finds herself very hungry. She ends up eating her portion and going for more slices. When she returns, she can see he is watching her come back across the room.

There's only a few of the night shift crew in the cafeteria. It's got to be at least 2 A.M. The men watch Chromia cross the room. Ironhide is not jealous this time because she has no eyes for anyone but him. She gives Ironhide a truly wicked smile as she crosses in front of the other men. She leaves no doubt to anyone in the room where her sights are locked. She makes sure she is sitting right next to him. He drapes his arm around the back of her chair, kisses her temple sweetly.

As an Autobot Commander, he would never made an affectionate move in public. Close friends, yes, but not like this in front of the humans. She smiles up at him, knowing he can do it now because they are under cover. No one knows who he really is right now. In the past he has had to be in command. He couldn't let anyone try to take advantage of the relationship. His jealousy and protectiveness towards her were the chink in his armor. Only his core friends knew that. They would never abuse the knowledge. He smiles to her.

She finishes the last of her dinner. He takes her tray and they leave the cafeteria.

"She is hot! That is one lucky officer," Ironhide over hears as they leave. He reaches over and slips an arm around her waist tugging her closer. She is truly surprised at how open he is being.

"Where to now?" she asks him. She doesn't have to wait long. He takes her back to the roof. This time he is not afraid to show all his passion to her. She's over come with tears of love and his tender slow passion. He tells her all those things he should have said a long, long time ago. She clings to him. She doesn't want to sleep. But what her spark wants and what this body wants are in conflict.

"Ironhide, I don't want to sleep," she yawns with him curled up behind her. He tucks her under his chin and holds her tightly.

"I won't let go of you, my spark. I don't mind if you sleep. I'll stay on guard all night for you," he gives her his soft protective tone.

"I can't imagine going through this with out you." She tries to hold her eyes open.

He can feel her breathing start to slow.

"We are mates. Now matter what, we would be going through this together," he whispers it so close in her ear. The words go straight to her spark. She pulls his arms tighter around her chest. She weaves her fingers with his.

"Mates," she whispers, "until all are one."

"We are one," the tear slips to the top of her head. His eyes drop at the sound of her sleeping. With a smirk to his lips, yes maybe they are one more than he thought.

~~~ He awakens in the morning to his shoulder beginning to burn again. He glances down, silently curses as he sees it is just starting to turn silver. He doesn't want to waken her to grief or fear. He has tried to hard to protect her. As she turns in his arms, she faces him, awaken on her own.

"Hi," she says softly stroking his face.

He smiles back to her, "Hi." He knows she is a tough soldier. That's one of the many things that had attracted him to her. Her strength. Her honor. Her duty. His spark is going to crack if he remains in his true form and she doesn't change. He carefully looks down at her shoulder. Nothing. Not even a hint. Why it this happening? _Primus, please don't separate us again. Please, I beg of you._

But before he can argue any further, she is pulling him into other duties. He has no desire to argue with her. No, his desire is to join hers. And he does.

~~ When they finally return to their bot quarters, they may still be tired, but their batteries have absolutely been recharged. They are more than determined than ever to figure this out. After another couple hours, he pulls her over to his computer screen. "What do you see?"

She focuses and adjust, "Only one object was blasted out of the beam. Where is the other shell? Did it leave at a separate time?"

He shakes his head. "We should be searching over in this area."

"I'll inform Optimus. You figure out what kind of radiation it is giving off. Ratchet's labs have better equipment for that. I'll stay here and help with the sub's grid search. I've already forwarded the info to his lab with your security code." She says this all on task, completely focused. There is nothing left for him to say. She is right. He nods and leaves.

She already has the intercom paged, "Optimus, focus on sector six."

"Acknowledged." the commander responds.

Ironhide makes it to Ratchet's labs. Ratchet sees him walk in and comes to his side, "What did you find?"

Ironhide pulls up the screen and the types in his security code. "We need to search sector six. We think we have narrowed down a specific radiation signature. But Ratchet, I'm afraid it was only one object. Also, she is not changing like me."

"What do you mean?" Ratchet is stunned by the developments. Ironhide pulls up his sleeve. Ratchet is concerned by the change.

"She still has no mark. Nothing." Ironhide reports.

"Could it be because she is female?" Ratchet ponders.

"That is your problem. Mine is to find the shells before…" He turns back to the screen. He can't complete the sentence. He delves into the information. Ratchet silently walks away and returns to his own research. He knows all too well. He and Perceptor were the ones helping Chromia recover from Mindwipe procedures while Ironhide was in ignorant hell.

The hours pass. The heat is increasing on his shoulder. He glances down. More of it is turning silver. He pulls the sleeve down tight when she walks into the room with a flash drive. She silently hands him the drive.

Optimus reports in, "Ratchet, the sub is returning with something. North pier."

Everyone rushes out to the pier. The crane lifts out a hunk of junk. She slips her hand into his quietly. The mass of twisted metal is undistinguishable. It's a mass of black, blue, some streaks of red and silver metal. As the crane carefully lowers it to the dock under Jolt's direction, the seaweed and fish slide off of it.

She smirks at him, "You look bad. How long is it going to take you to clean up for inspection?"

He smiles back at her, "Look who is talking, completely out of uniform."

She leans in, "You certainly don't mind my stripped down appearance." He has to tuck his tongue into his cheek. She just laughs at him.

They get serious when Ratchet turns back to them with a paled worried look. He shakes his head, its bad. Ironhide steps closer when the crane swings out of the way. They all come closer to the pile of junk. There's only piece that identifies this mass of junk as Ironhide. Chromia touches the Autobot insignia that he proudly wears. It falls off in her hand. Ironhide looks down at it in her hand.

"It's very unnerving seeing you like this," she finally says.

Optimus steps beside the mass. "Ratchet, how long before you can repair him?" Ratchet shakes his head. He is totally lost for a time frame. He has never seen this much of a mess.

"Can you repair it with out a spark?" Optimus asks again.

Ratchet shakes his head again, "I don't know. I've never dealt with this before." He turns to Ironhide, "Even if I can get this body somewhat working. I don't know if I could repair it completely. There might still be some damaged systems. There could be a lot. My biggest fear is getting the spark back into it and nothing works. What would be the point? You know how Ironhide is with a dented cannon." The four of them are hit with the next reality of the situation. Even his hint at humor can't cover the severity of the statement.

Jolt comes over, "Sir, this was all the sub could find. There was nothing else." They all are hit with silence again. Chromia's shell is missing. Lost. Ironhide holds her hand silently.

Jetfire calls, "Optimus, Bumble Bee is returning."

The space bridge opens as they all stand aside to let Bee and Prowl land. Bee stands before Optimus. Silently he opens his hands. Optimus puts his own out. Bee carefully lays an object into Optimus large hands. Optimus' face turns very soft and tender. He holds it close to his chest, somewhere between crushed and grateful, "Oh Primus… guide us." Then he closes his eyes, as human would say, in deep prayer.

"What is it, Optimus?" Chromia asks. Optimus can't speak. He knows he has to tell them, but he can't do it right here. He goes to the end of the dock. Ratchet, Bumble Bee, Chromia, Ironhide all follow him. Optimus kneels down on one knee. Ratchet stands guard over him, warning the other humans and Autobots back.

Then Optimus opens his hands in front of Ironhide and Chromia. Ratchet gasps when he sees it. "Optimus, do you know how long it has been since we have seen one of these?"

"And we wouldn't have found it except for the accident." Chromia says.

Bee finally asks, "Optimus, what is it?"

Ratchet strokes the black streak on the pod and then the blue streak going the other direction tenderly, almost reverently. Optimus pulls it close to his chest again. He is deeply moved, his optics actually moisten. He smiles down at his Weapon's Officer and his mate. Ratchet finally speaks seeing that no one else can, "Bee, it's a new life."

I was going to add more, but this is a good cliff hanger. Besides, I wrote _**Ironbands **_before I wrote O& E aka Courtship or Infernal Fire &n Perceived. So this rewrite/ upgrade story now needs to deal more with Optimus' own spark and loss, Firestar… and so more integration.

If you want to read the Payback Elita is talking about, Go read _**Prime's Bloodline **_I think is was in chapter 3: Courting Prime. Sticky. Infernal Fire has lots of sticky + mush for Firstar and Moonracer…


	5. anatomy lessons

**Prime Blood: Ironbands **

a/n **Warning: **gonna get sticky. And mushy. The lullaby I wrote, to feel free to puke if it's that awful.

"Sirs, you need to see this." Jolt calls to the commanders still bowed over the sparkling pod. Reluctantly Ratchet turns from the precious pod to the pile of twisted metal behind him. He sees the hole Jolt is pointing out.

"What the…?" Ratchet is surprised he didn't see it sooner. Slowly, he walks over to the carcass. Ironhide lets his arms slip from Chromia and follows Ratchet. Chromia stays with Optimus stroking the pod. To both of them, it feels like they have Elita and her sparkling back for a moment. Both of them are pretty shaken up emotionally.

Bee is the first to figure it out all out, but he remains silent and solemn on everything going on. Part of him wants to be right, but then again… another infant loss is not something this set of friends can't deal with again.

Ironhide takes a close look at the hole that is clearly his back of the scrap. Not much else is distinguishable. But then he sees what Jolt and Bee had also seen. Bee lifts him up and closer so that his hand touches inside the hole. He strokes the streaks of sparkling blue metal pushed inside the hole and feathering out the back. Almost like it has been blasted from the front through the hole and comes out the back. Ironhide motions to Bee to bring him around to the front. It's hard to see it, but he knows his body as well as Chromia's. He can see it. He knows what has happened. His chest tightens and cringes.

She was in front of him. He had his arm wrapped around her waist holding her as tight as he could against his own body when the blast hit. There! A single mark on what was the "hip". Ironhide looks down to his human hand, the identical mark. Chromia's name in sparkling blue Cybertronian glyphic. The blast had caused him to fold over her into a combined ball. The blast had pushed her body into his. Not just against it, but literally _into it_. Through it. Out the back.

The sound of a jerked neck strut had Ironhide turning around to a pair of horrified optics. It cringes Ironhide even worse. This one bot could be grumpy or angry, fine. Disappointed, alright. Confused, part of the scientist in him. But horrified? No you never want to see this bot horrified. Ironhide's friend, the best surgeon in all the universe. Even Megatron respects him enough to have a bounty out specific: "**Capture: Death to one who kills this mech.".**

But there it was: Ratchet horrified by the situation. Everything hits Ratchet at the same time. Ratchet holds his hand out and Ironhide leaps across. Together they look back through the hole to Optimus and Chromia and …. the offspring. Bee softly mewls. Ratchet nods and sighs heavily, "Oh Primus help us now in our dearest times."

Leaping down ever so gracefully, Ironhide strides quickly back to his friend and mate. He reaches for his sparkling's pod. Optimus knew exactly what it was when he felt both Chromia and Ironhide touching it together. Ironhide puts the pod into Chromia's arms and helps her support it. The pod fills both of their hands. Large in human hands but a mere speck of hope to the Cybertronians. Chromia looks up to Prime curiously. Ironhide looks back at his friend for support and guidance. Optimus gives a nod to his head.

"You knew as soon as you saw it?" Ironhide asks.

"I knew for sure when I felt it with both of you." Optimus tells his friends. Ironhide can feel it too. Chromia looks up at Ironhide quickly. She can feel it too now. Tears come to them both. Her curse, has been lifted. Exchanged.

"I love you," she tells her sparkmate smiling broadly.

"We did it," he manages to get out. They hold each other a little tighter as their tears drip down onto the pod. A life they created while trying to save a life. An offspring they never thought they would ever be granted lays in their hands.

Ratchet sinks down grasping his head. How was he going to fix this? And then he starts laughing. A full fledged deep sparked laugh, "Ironhide, you just love to drive me nuts, don't you? I thought I told you….!" Optimus just starts chuckling too at the threat of human procreation and yet in their hands is a Cybertronian sparkling made from the combined spark energy.

Bee smiles at Prime laughing. And then a thought hits him like a blow to the chest, "But what now? I mean, how does the pod continue to develop?" Optimus quickly stops laughing. He looks down at the human parents holding the delicate Autobot offspring. The infant is not laying beside it's creator's spark signature pulsing in time and receiving the nutrients to grow strong and healthy. No one is providing for the orphan.

Ratchet swiftly comes to them and runs his scans. His brow furrows again.

"How long do you think it has before it hatches?" Optimus asks.

"How long will it take us to get that mass moving?" Jolt nods to the pile of scrap Ironhide and Chromia.

They all look between the small family. For a long time it had only been two lives at risk. Now they have a third one at risk. And Ratchet's scowl is getting deeper as he scans the pod further.

"I'll do everything I can." Ratchet says and calls his team together immediately. Swiftly he gives Jolt and the team directions about the scrap pile. Then Ratchet motions Bee, Optimus, Chromia and Ironhide to the side. "We need to talk, but not here. Let me get them started on the chassis." He points to Ironhide and Chromia, "Food, shower, and meet us." Then points to Optimus, "I need everything Elita and Firestar gave you, please." Optimus only nods knowing it will be and very tough emotional walk for both of them.

Bee looks very worried for his friends, "But how did pods develop before?"

Ratchet lays a hand on Bee's shoulder ignoring the question for the moment, "I will give you a list of supplies to bring to the meeting." The looks to all of them, "One hour. I want all of you, one hour in Prime's quarters. Alright? You too Bee."

Chromia clutches the pod tighter, "What about our sparkling?" Her chin waivers, "Firestar…"

Ironhide takes the pod back from Chromia and hands it to Optimus, "Please… Anything. Please, I give you my hope… my little spark…." Ironhide kisses it.

Optimus takes the pod and tucks it as close to his spark and wedged next to the Matrix as possible and closes his armor, "I don't know if this will work."

"Do you have any other ideas?" Chromia asks wiping away her tears. They all shake their heads. "Then it certainly can't hurt."

Ratchet nods, "Go. One hour. Don't give up hope." Ironhide smiles, there's his Old Ratchet. The team breaks up.

~~ Breakfast for Ironhide and Chromia was hard to choke down. What a tumble of emotions they went through in a matter of minutes outside on the deck. Terror, hope, laughter, defeat, love, and fear of watching it all their dreams slip away before their very optics. These bodies needed this food, but their emotions seem to distract from being able to swallow.

Finally, Chromia can't do it anymore, setting the fork down burrowing her face in her right hand. Ironhide reaches across the table taking her left hand. His thumb rubs across the tattoo on her finger. His name in ruby red. A human mark on the finger, but a Cybertronian mark of the glyphic.

"Chromia, I'm here." He tells her in Cybertronian because this is so private. "I love you."

Her chin waivers, "How could he do it again? How could Primus create another life just to let it just die? Elita's darling. Firestar's Ember. Now ours.. How…?"

She begins sobbing. Swiftly, Ironhide clutches her hand tighter and tugs it. For once, they leave their dishes on the table and he leads her from the room. Grabbing another set of clothes from the supply closet next to the human showers, Ironhide takes her into the wash room. He locks the doors so they have the huge room to themselves. Some one will be mad, but he doesn't care. Chromia is nearing a catatonic state with glazed eyes and shuffling feet. Ratchet had warned him to never let her slip there … again. It could revert her into a post-Mindwipe-state. And Ratchet had never told Ironhide everything about Chromia's recovery, just that it had been ugly.

Shaking the thought aside, Ironhide keeps her with him enough to get her stripped. Then himself. He tugs her limp hand again into the stall and turns on the water. He smiles to her, "This will be new, right?" She just nods blankly. The water comes to a temperature he finds soothing and pulls her in along with the cleaning supplies he found in the closet.

Just like in their bot wash racks, he scrubs and rubs the solvent/soap over his mate's body. Yes she is more pliable now in this form. A moan escapes her when he finds those spots again that have always been trouble to her. "Chromia, my love, stay with me. We can do this together. Alright?" He continues to massage and soothe her body hoping to soothe his own worries.

In spite of his tender loving touches, her body begins to tremble. She turns on her own into to huddle into his arms, "I'm scared." That is a very rare word in her vocabulary. At training she had been quiet and focused in learning everything, but not scared. Scared only of her emotions toward him. To everyone else: Demanding, yes. Aggressive, sure. Ruthless, ask any 'Con. Only with Ironhide does she let her shy, soft and vulnerable side show.

Caressing and soothing her head and hair, he pushes, "Talk to me. Tell me everything."

A few moments pass and his hands drop from her rinsed hair to her chin lifting it to face his searching optics. She actually smirks, "You know, this is easier through the bond."

He bops his head slighting in agreement pushing her to ease up for a moment, "Yeah, then I would know exactly where to soothe you, too. " He tries to pull a smirk, but it's weak.

She shakes her head lightly, "Hide, you can't use that with me. This is serious." Stepping away from her, he leans in to the water and begins scrubbing his own body in a way he just knoooooows, turns her on. Maybe this will keep her from slipping away from him. A feral growl emits from her body to her brain's disgust, "Stop it Hide." Instead he turns ever so slightly letting his hand drop and strip the soap off that one appendage that reeked complete havoc on her last night. The groan of anger emits but her optics still watch him do it again, "Ironhide, this is no time for that." And he does it once more with a sound begging her to come to him.

Yanking her head away, closes her eyes and slams a fist to the wall. She is mad at so much but takes it out on him, "Our sparkling's life is in danger and you want to get rowdy? You sick bastard."

His head snaps up. It worked, he has her back and focused. Now to bring her to his side, "Yes, the sparkling is in danger! And I need you with me! I need my mate! I need my SIC. I need the femme commander of Rock Bottom!"

She now snaps her head back around to him with that anger so many 'Con's and subordinates fear, "What is THAT supposed to mean?"

He grasps her shoulders firmly so she can't walk away, "It means, I'm not going to let you slip into PTS. I means I need you by my side. I need you to think and focus. You are so smart. Smarter than me at times." She can't help but smile a little at that. This time he cups her face, "I know this is going to be painful. This is no picnic for Optimus either. What do you think he is going through upstairs right now?" Chromia blanches. Ironhide nods, "Yeah, if anything, it's up to us to hold him together as well." Then his face falls even more worried, "And Ratchet, how do you think he feels? He couldn't save his grand-sparkling. It tore him apart to watch Inferno and Firestar grieve after everything they've gone through." His other hand cups the other cheek, "Elita's death tore him as badly as me. Even worse not being there to even save their tiny hope." He grips his Ocean City SIC firmly his own tears threatening to breach the dam, "I can't have you crumble now. I know its easy to just fold up into and wallow in the Pit," Now his own chin is beginning to waiver seeing her turn strong, "I'm standing on that precipices right now. The only thing holding me back is you here in my hands I haven't lost you. Mate, we have a gift we never thought we would ever have at our fingertips. I know how much you wanted to give me sparklings. I have grieved just as much knowing they would kill you. And yet, now we have one. Please, you have to help us figure out how to save it."

Chromia leans into him letting him wrap his large arms encompass around her. She almost whispers, "It's so silent. I can't feel you and it frightens me. I used to be able to just _send _and feel you bounce back your comfort and support. That little one needs to feel us both. It needs our bond. Both signatures. How will…?"

Ironhide shakes his head, "I don't know." He tips her chin up, "But I do know this, we can do this. We have to and will. All of us. Help me keep Ratchet and Optimus focused, please. Don't let them worry about us too much. Alright?" She nods.

Letting the hot water sear their skin they cling to each other tightly. Soon the water is loosening up their fears and muscles, letting fingers trace and caresses lightly, "I could really use a spark bond right now," she whispers.

He leans in and kisses her warmly letting his lips _speak _where their _send _used to. She s_ends_ it right back. But the hot water is helping the bodies slip closer and tighter together in a familiar fashion. His hands slips down her back and cups her firm strong hips while her kiss deepens pushing him harder and harder until his back is against the wall of tile. And the appendage now scrubbed clean makes itself known again. Chromia moans, dropping her hands from his strong neck to his chest. Then with a firm hand to his centered chest, pushes back out of his arms softly.

Robbed of her warmth and contact, he actually whines out loud. Until he sees the wicked look on her face. Chromia turns her sultry back on him, lits him a smirk and bends over, exposing her female port directly in his line of sight. Ironhide inhales deeply and growls at his male cord stiffening even harder, painfully. "Chromia….," he warns.

She catches his optics from below and between her knees, "You said this wash rack would be different. Show me."

He steps closer and greedily grasps her hips. Wedging a foot against one of hers, spreads her wider, "Oh… we don't get this position do we? Frag'n humans."

"Shut up and thrust, you idiot." She growls grabbing her ankles.

"Ooooh, and just who do you think you are, Commander? FIC?" He teases the port with the tip of his human-_cord._ The slickness the head touches knows is not the hot water from above.

"Hide… pleeeease." She keens. One of his hands comes over a slick thigh, slips up to tweak a hardened nipple. Grips and squeezes the sensitive mound and then trails on single finger down the cleavage forcing itself against her belly to find the tip of her glit. "Ha! Mnnnyeah." He chuckles listening to her beg for him. She rocks herself back letting the tip begin to enter. "YES!"

"No!" he counters the order, pushing her hip away. She rocks again and against his will, penetrates further. Now she is laughing at his moan of defeat. For that, he pulls all the way out. She whimpers. "What do you want?"

Releasing her ankles, slams her hands against the tile walls and thrusts her rump back sheathing the hardened human spike more. "THAT!"

Disappointed that she got him again, he wraps his fingers deep into her hip skin. "Fine! Hang on, here it comes." He pulls back preparing to thrust it hard and deep just how she likes it.

She pleas almost breaking the moment, with a cracked voice, "Please, Mate, make sure you drive it deep enough to pierce this spark."

His voice hitches in heartfelt promise, "You will feel nothing but me." She mewls again. And he slowly eases the full length deep into her.

"Ahhhhhh, Hiiiiiide…." She begs for his spark.

"I'm not going anywhere." He begins his deep thrust careful to make them hard. In turn, her human-_port _clenches so tight he was getting worried she would sever his appendage.

"Bond me!" She's crying out for their spark merging that they can't have.

His own voice hitches for something he can't give her, "Chromia…. I'm here. Feel me."

She sobs, "I can't feel you."

Leaning over presses his front to her back, "Can you feel my heart beat?" She nods her head. He clamps a hand over hers, "I can't feel you too." Returning to thrusting, he growls, "It will take more than turning us human to break us apart."

She sobs again but this time in acceptance of his love filled words. Reaching higher up on the wall to grasps the shower head, he buries deeper, "Ahhh, Chromiaaaaaaa!" And she felt the molten hot release. She could swear she did feel the spike penetrate and molten seed fill her heart. Ironhide dropped his forehead to her shoulder blades panting.

Chromia begins to giggle, "I like these human wash racks." Ironhide shutters with her in amusement. And then the pounding on the door is heard.

"Oh slag," the both mutter. It's that same sergeant.

~~~ For Optimus the walk to his quarters was just as difficult as Ironhide and Chromia's breakfast. He walked into the quarters, shut the door and sank to the desk. Taking a few deep breathes, he knew he had to find those data pads and relive the joys he shared with Elita and Lilly before their tragic end. He also knew, Poco would probably come up in conversation today as well. Optimus wasn't sure how Chromia would take the news that he had taken a second mate. Elita had been her best friend and Ironhide had not been accepting of the relationship at first.

He sighed heavily, give him Unicron to fight any day over walking this road. Optimus dropped his head into his palms propped up by his elbows on the desk top. Primo had begged release from his father's name and duty. Optimus had lost the lineage of Prime there. But it was Primo's right. Optimus huffed in amusement, besides, would the Matrix really choose a human to carry on? No, it was for the best. Besides, Primo had gone on to do something even more valuable: adopt abandoned children and teach the next generation history. How could Orion Pax not be proud of that? His son carried on his legacy where it really mattered: saving lives and insuring the future. He smiled. And all this in secret. As far as the Autobot faction knew, Primo was dead in a freak accident by Prime's own ped. Only his father knew the truth. Optimus lifted his head with a bit more hope.

And Rosa…, he sighed heavily again for his daughter. Would could he say about his spunky little daughter? Athletic like her father, smart as a whip like her mother, brave as her father, and tenacious as her mother. Rather than let her father leave the Autobots again in a potential one way mission, she stole his ship and mission. Leaving one message behind, "I love you." Optimus smiled again. He had good sparklings. Children.

He looks down to his chest and runs a thumb over his chest, "Ironhide's offspring? You have some big cannons to fill little one. Primus help us all if you are a femme." Optimus takes a deep sigh of comfort and smiles.. Leaning back in the chair, props his feet up to the desk top. Then reaches into this subspace to draw out the data pads containing his letters from Elita and his own personal journals, continuing to stroke the little pod beside the Matrix. He even pulls a couple out his communiqués with Poco. Who knows, those may come in handy as well.

~~ Ratchet was down stairs digging through his own piles of data pads for what LITTLE information he had from Optimus' time as a human. He was still swearing up a storm about Optimus keeping all that from him. He could have sworn he and Optimus had a better trust relationship. But then again, seeing the negative reaction Optimus had gotten from Ironhide about Poco, Ratchet guessed he couldn't blame the leader too much. If Dion-turned-Ironhide was balking at Optimus finding love again while his own beloved was still MIA… well let's just say that was not a good time for Ironhide and Optimus, to say the least. Once again, with a sigh, Ratchet couldn't blame Optimus too much.

Now that fragging virus that he himself had messed with had bitten another one of his friends. "Primus am I cursed?" He asks the ceiling. Taking a moment to get himself together, he looked out the window. Jolt and the team were doing their best to hook up monitors and get deep scans of the shell. It was going to take a while to separate Chromia from Ironhide. If there was anything left of Chromia. It did not look good for her to say the least. The subs were still bringing up fragments of the two shells, but it all looked like kibble, nothing vital. Ratchet turns back to his subspace to find those slagging data pads.

~~~ In the 'Bot supply areas, Bee looked to the list Ratchet had given him. Fudge, and lots of it. He couldn't help but smile to the first thing on Ratchet's list. Next on the list was Energon, not high grade. The good stuff. Next was blanket, pillows, water. And some more stuff.

As Bee gathered the items into a box, he walked by the med bay headed towards the command quarter level. Ironhide and Chromia's shells bound and wrapped together. Bee knew what love was. Chromia and Ironhide were a rare example. It was most apparent in Optimus. Love **was** Optimus.

{flashback} When Bee first saw Optimus Prime slaughtering Decepticons in a vicious battle, he knew there was something else behind those blades and blasters that the 'Cons weren't driven by. Whatever it was that fueled the large mech, called to Bee and propelled him forward. It ignited his own fire to push harder, sustain longer, and hold his ground at Prime' side stronger than some of the other warriors.

When it was time to retreat, Prime took a moment to smile at Bee, and grabbed two of the nearest mortally wounded soldiers. Bee grabbed one more and followed his field commander out. When they made it back to base, the commander was greeted by the title Prime. Bee nearly fainted. Prime accepted the Energon shoved in his hand and then immediately turned to his team to ask how he could help. This was not the way Bee understood the role of Prime. But then again, this was the **New Prime.** Bee found himself completely enamored by him. Prime was surveying his team carefully with concern for every one.

Getting Prime's attention, CMO Ratchet pointed to a pink femme across the room, "Put her into stasis. If she doesn't rest soon, I'll have to repair her from over use. I have enough on my table. Please, Optimus?"

And Bee saw a look cross the large mech's face he never ever thought he would ever see on a PRIME: Bonded-mech-desire. This was a look only a mate has for their partner. Bee just stood and gaped at what he saw next. Prime winked to Ratchet, "My pleasure," who shook his head in light chuckle. Optimus handed the empty cube to Bee and strode over to the pink and white femme commanding a team of others in the placement supplies. Prime used his commanding tone, "Elita One," she snapped her head around to the sound of her name. And his tone dropped to the wanton look on his face, "We need to talk."

She shook her head waving of a silent message she received straight to her core, "No, we don't. Not now."

Smirking lovingly, he didn't give her a choice. As large and high ranking as he was, his palm was absolutely graceful and caressing as he slipped it around her waist thumbing the small of her back and held her in place stepping himself against her frame. She continued to shake her head. Cupping her cheek with the other tender palm, stopping the movement, devastating her even more with his very tender soft voice, "Yes, now." She tried to protest again, but he leaned over and hovered his mouth over hers melting her final protest. She knew what his kisses could do and the anticipation alone was messing her up, "Doctor's orders, my love." And he kisses her wholly wantonly. Her fists on his chest struck once, twice and then turned to claws clinging to his armor for stability as his kiss deepened with a moan. Prime's palm slipped down to cup her aft and lifting her peds off the floor harder against him. The palm from her cheek slipped to shoulders lifting her even higher. Bee could swear the temperature in the room rose from the friction of the bonded sparks pushing against the armor begging to merge again.

The little yellow mech's jaw just dropped. He had seen mech's nearly rape femmes in these war torn times. He had seen aristocracy mechs lust and take femmes they wanted, but this was completely different. Bee himself was an orphan, and therefore hadn't seen beautiful pure honest desire in a couple before. But here it was right before him. And it was a Prime completely in love with his mate.

"Not here! I didn't say frag her into stasis here, Optimus! Slag I swear you two are as bad as young horney-bots." Bee winced as the wrench sails through the air towards the Supreme Commander's helm. But the pink femme launches a hand straight up catching it before it can damage her mate.

Optimus lift his face a fraction, "Mm, thanks, love."

She smiles, "You're welcome. Now, can I get back to work?"

His smile is wicked with delight, "Absolutely." Taking the wrench from her hand he lets her slip from his grasp. He holds his hand out to Bee who takes it. Elita gets two steps from her mate, and he grasps her around the waist with two palms and tosses her over his shoulder, "I'll be back _much_ later, Ratchet." Elita continues to protest beating her fists on the small of his back. He just chuckles, "A little more to the right, beloved." And disappears down the hall with his mate.

Bee is still gaping at what he just saw. A red firetruck-mech leans over Bee's shoulder, "Aint' they the cutest couple you ever did see?" Bee sputters in bewilderment.

Ratchet chuckles for a moment retrieving the wrench from Bee's loose grip, "Thanks, I need that. As for the cutest couple, that goes to you and Firestar, silly. Those two are just plain perfect. Now, young and yellow, could you help Inferno here clean out Ironhide's knee so I can repair the damage after I fix this crazy Ninjabot." To which Ratchet bonks Jazz on the forehelm lightly, "You dork! Two times your size fine, but three is pushing even your limits!" Bee found he was going to love being an Autobot if the way this group ran was in love and companionship. Something sorely missing in his young life.

~~ It wasn't long and he could recognize when couples were in love. Weather they tried to deny it or not. Ironhide tried to deny his thumping chest, but Bee could see how his gaze would drift back to the sparkling blue femme on the field. Bee knew what it was like to be pushed hard by Ironhide during training. Several times he and other mechs dragged themselves off the field actually crying. But never that blue femme. And at times, Ironhide pushed her harder that he should have. She never scowled at him, she excelled and challenged him to push her harder. Bee knew the tough old bucket of bolts had it bad for her then. Even got into a fist fight with Optimus and Jazz about it. He ended up stomping off to his quarters.

Bee had overheard what Elita did to Ironhide and Chromia after she had passed his test. Zingged him in the aft she did. Bee, giggled until he though he would bust a line. Ironhide snarled at Elita for tricking Chromia to his quarters that same afternoon. Elita merely smirked at him with the words repeated, "Paybacks, my dear Dion, paybacks."

After the graduation night battle with the Deceptions intrusion squad, Ironhide could be seen sneaking off to the femme dorms, to _um inspect them._ As the humans say, bullshit. They all knew he had the hots for Chromia. Bad. And not wanting to screw up command structure, she had it just as bad.

Bee had walked past the supply closet one day hearing the craziest sounds. He was about to open it when he recognized the voices. Chromia had found the catch to Ironhide pelvic plate, "Ah! Love, if you touch me there again, yesssss, that's the ….. Ooooh, my _tank _pump! Oh Chromia, are you teasing me! Please don't trigger that pump unless… you, (click) plan (hiss) to…" A piece of heavy armor clattered to the floor.

"Oh 'Hide, its beautiful." Chromia crooned like she had a delicate crystal in her hand.

Ironhide's voice was deeply mechly and offended, "My cord is not _beautiful_. It tis a powerful weapon."

By the shuttering sound from the tough warrior, she had trailed a finger down the length of the intimacy cord again, "Yes it is. And beautiful things need to be kissed."

"Noo! Don't! Ohhhhh, yess more…" he quickly recanted.

Bee couldn't help himself as only a young curious mech could be hearing Ironhide getting… umm what was the term again, s_erviced? _in the closet. Jazz came down the hall catching Bee listening in. Jazz smirked but remained quiet. And then Prowl came. Serious Prowl didn't smile, but tried to put on an airs of standing guard. And then Cliffjumper arrived followed closely by Hound.

Apparently, Chromia could get the black and red weapons commander to make giggling pitches not other mech even knew that vocorder could reach. And then plummet the mech to the floor howling for more. Begging for her. Pleading for her. He even cried out for her spark once. All the optics on the outside of the closet were wide with shock when Ironhide said that.

When the door handle began to turn nearly ten minutes later, the smaller bots ran for their lives snickering. For Bee, he knew that hidden look in Ironhide's face whenever Chromia's name was mentioned. Ironhide loved Chromia deeply as Optimus loved Elita or as devotedly as Inferno and Firestar. {end flashback}

Bee looked at that twisted shell of metal in the med bay. If the situation weren't so desperate and lives weren't at stake, that piece of sculpture would be a fitting symbol of Ironhide & Chromia's love. He glanced up the staircase to the upper command quarters, but there were lives at stake. And therefore the beauty is tragic. Bee felt that a spark is going to break. He prayed it would be his own so that none of them would have to loose… again.

~~~ Ironhide and Chromia managed to get out of the showers with a silent scowl to the sergeant again. The sergeant knew he couldn't touch the personal friends of Prime, but he would sure like to pulverize Irons back for the broken nose.

Instead, the couple made their way to the secured Autobot sector of the base. Jetfire saw them coming and offered them silent a lift to the upper level. He could see there was just too much to deal with and small talk was not needed here. Carefully, he shield them from the medbay windows so they wouldn't see the twisted wreck of their former selves. At the entrance to the upper level, he let them off, with just a nod, and returned to his post.

Standing in the hallway, Ironhide slipped his palm into hers snuggly. Silently they strode down the hall towards Optimus quarters. All bases had quarters set aside for visiting Prime. He didn't want them, only wanting guest quarters, but everyone ignored him on that knowing he would need better secured connections and such. The couple continue towards the door open at the hallway end. This hallway seemed so long on such short legs now but for this moment it was perfect. Ironhide and Chromia heard a sound they hadn't heard in years, vorns, eons… Optimus Prime singing.

_Hello my little spark of light_

_Let me tell you how your birth took flight._

_Long before you were a hope in your creator's spark_

_Before you were a sign of your sire's mark_

_You were our one and only delight._

_For we had gone to the Well_

_We had asked Primus for his spell_

_We had asked for a little sparkling gift_

_We prayed that he would be swift_

_For our sparks were racing to be quelled_

_And upon that precious day_

_We heard our favorite medic say_

_I dosest see an extra spark of light_

_Plan now for your days and nights_

_For soon you will have a little one a play._

_Rest my little star-ling I feel your beating spark_

_Hush now darling ,we are not far apart._

_Oh my little gift, you are a perfect fit._

_Do not worry our love will not split_

_For precious darling dear you share our mark._

_You will never know fully, How you fill us completely. _

_For we are your yesterday, and you are our tomorrow_

With a head bent so close his chin touched his chest, he slipped his right hand under his asbergo to stroke the little pod with a bare palm. With an even more tender tone, if possible, Optimus continued the lullaby.

_Do not let your spark furrow or sorrow_

_For you will see tomorrow , Sweetspark _Optimus' voice cracked on those desperate words. And let his tears fall and didn't even try to stop his voice from wavering as he continued.

_Oh precious dear, do you know how long we prayed_

_For we can barely wait until your hatching day._

_Your sire and your creator long to show you the stars_

_For like them you will go very very far._

Optimus is nearly sobbing at this point with one hand against the glass window and one ever so tenderly stroking the sparkling pod within his chest.

_So rest your little helm My precious little femme._

_So like your sire You will set the world on fire._

_And like your beloved creator, Primus grant you a favor._

_That one day, you too will have your only sparkling dear_

_To share everything with both far and near…._

Chromia's sob broke Optimus from singing to her sparkling. Slowly he turned to her with regret. She reached for him. He slowly sank to his knees before her and lowered his head in shame for her hearing him sing to her sparkling like it was his own. Instead, she grasped his helm antenna and pressed her lips to his forehelm, "You sing that song to my sparkling every night, you got it?" He shakes his head softly in negative, but her strength is more than he expected. She yanks his helm back to look her in the optics, "That is an order PRIME. You will sing to my gift. You will. I heard Elita sing it. But I never knew all the words because she would hush up whenever she caught us listening in." He can't respond. Chromia smack him dead center between the eyes on the bridge of his nose he so likes to pinch with her powerful fist. He flinches. "She would have taught that song to me if she was here and I was carrying. You are doing us both a favor. Now sing it every night. Alright?" She draws her fist back to smack him again, and he winches in preparation to being smacked again. "Good! Glad to see you understand me."

Optimus can't move his helm because she still has a firm grasp of the antenna, but he does shift his optics to Ironhide who is leaning against the door frame completely amused. Chromia leans in and whispers, "And please teach it to Ironhide. I want our mech to know his sire can sing too. Deal?" To which a very pleased smile pulls across Optimus' faceplate and he glances back to Ironhide.

Ironhide's smirk falls quickly, "Hey, what are you two consorting about over there? It's bad enough when Optimus is scheming but you two together…." he shutters.

Ratchet comes up behind Ironhide seeing the moment and chuckles, "Ah good, looks like plans are already in place. Ironhide being shot down is always a good way to start." Optimus and Chromia chuckle. Bee comes up behind Ratchet swiftly and croons a confused tone at them all. Ironhide growls.

With everybody inside, Ratchet closes and locks the door. Chromia releases Optimus' helm and he straightens up. Optimus motions for Bee to take his desk. Ratchet motions Optimus to lay on the large berth. Then he lifts Ironhide and Chromia beside the carrying mech. Optimus quickly releases the upper chest armor. Ratchet takes a few readings, humms and ha's and then sets Ironhide and Chromia beside the pod on Optimus chest. A surreal feeling for the two: sitting inside Prime's chest directly beside the holy Matrix of leadership and their budding offspring.

Ratchet touches each bot-turned-human tenderly with a light finger tip, "I want you in direct contact with the pod for this conversation and then I'll take some new readings, alright?" They nod and stroke the pod resting comfortably next to Optimus' pulsing spark." Optimus tucks a hand behind his head getting comfortable. Ratchet goes to Bee's box and pulls out the fudge. Passing pieces of it out, he takes the first bite and sighs happily relaxed for the first time in days, "Doctor's orders!" Optimus chuckles savoring his bite.

Bee leans his elbow on the desk twirling his own piece of the candy, "Ratchet, are you going to answer my question now?"

Ratchet settles himself on the berth beside Prime's peds when the bigger mech pulls them up bending his knees to make room for his friend. "Alright Bee, Cybertronian procreation 101. First of all, we are all adults here." He looks over to Bee, "Yes, even you."

Bee drops a cheek into a propped up palm, "It's about frag'n time!" Optimus chuckles again at his youngest soldier.

Ratchet turns his haughty gaze to Prime, "Oh you aren't getting off so easy, Prime." He looks to Ironhide as well, "I want full disclosure. If any of you want to save that little one, you better start coming clean with me." He waits for Optimus to react, but he doesn't. "You know this hurts me as much as you. How do I know if I could have saved any of them if you don't give me enough facts to work with? Right?" Ratchet rubs his face and his tone is pained, "Do you know how much it hurt you wouldn't trust me?" Both mechs look down in shame.

A few deep vents and Ratchet smacks Optimus' knee making him jerk in surprise, "Damn-it Prime, what would you do to your tactician if he decided to withhold information from you that he didn't think was vital and it turned out it was and th battle went bad. Real bad? Hum?"

Ironhide grumbles, "Rip his stupid little Doorwings off."

Ratchet leans into Ironhide, "Frag'n right! So! Here's how I'm running this conversation. Nothing leaves this room but everything comes out!"

Ironhide points to Bee a little nervous about revealing too much in front of the youngling, "Why is he here then?"

Ratchet smiles to Bee, "Until this, he was our last hope. On top of that, you may need him to keep me from killing you." Ironhide scoffs, Optimus chuckles, Bee groans and Chromia just gapes.

"So, back to your question , Bee. Before all of this-!" he waves his hand in the air.

Ironhide leans into Chromia, "Notice how he managed to carefully leave off the whole part where he was the one researching the human-bot virus and some what at blame here?"

Ratchet leans in, "No, I haven't forgotten. I am WELL AWARE of the part I play in this. Are you?"

Ironhide gasps, "ME?"

Ratchet growls, "Yes you! You over protective, jealous, over bearing pain in the aft!"

Ironhide stands up and barks point to Optimus, "He-!"

Ratchet snarls back, "You-!"

Bee whistles cutting them both off, "Sorry to be needy, but me? What about me?"

Optimus starts the lesson letting Ratchet and Ironhide cool down, "I was created by my creator and sire making my body and coming to the Well of AllSparks asking for my shell to be given life."

Chromia smiles sweetly to Ironhide, "I was conceived when my parents got permission to spark bond within the sectioned Well set aside for procreation."

Ratchet turns to Bee, "Does that help?" Bee shakes his head. Ratchet laughs, "Yeah, I didn't think so." Optimus starts laughing, popping the remains of his fudge into his mouth and setting the other hand behind his head. "Care to share with the rest of the class, Optimus?"

"This reminds me the of the night before we launched the All Spark." He closes his optics and sighs with a big huge grin.

Bee narrows his gaze to smug Prime, "Sir, how can you smile, that was a horrible thing we did. I shall never have a younger sibling due to that mission. And yet you sit there a smug and happy. I'm sorry, but it sickens me."

All optics turn to hurt Bee. Ratchet jumps up quickly and comes to Bee. He tries to lay a hand on his shoulder but Bee shrugs it away. Instead, Ratchet kneels down to come optic to optic with Bee's lowered head. Cupping his face tenderly, his optics plead for understanding, "Dear Bumblebee, that's not what he meant at all."

Optimus' tone is just as sorrowful from the berth, "Bumblebee, I didn't mean it that way. Before we launched it do you remember the conversation in the rec-room?" Ironhide lightly chuckles stroking Chromia's hand, "You and I were in the weapons room at the time of that conversation with our own anatomy lessons, but I heard about it later."

Bee looks into Ratchet's optics. "We were talking about anatomy, right? Mechs in particular, right?"

Ratchet nods, "Yes, we were. And how to create life with the All Spark. And now here we are tonight trying to unravel the universe again. How much do you know?" Bee blushes. Ratchet smiles, "We are all adults here. Nothing to be ashamed of. So tell us."

This chapter is getting long, so we will have to pick up in the next one.


	6. where sparkings come from

**Prime Blood: Ironbands Chapter 6 **

a/n Maybe I should copy and paste this to Prime Blood contents. Seeing how so many authors here have different ways of procreation. Well, this works too. Cybertronian Anatomy 101 per Dr. Ratchet. I have no idea where I cam up with Ironhide's back ground.

/closed helm com/ speak

Bee knew he really shouldn't be nervous about talking about such a thing in front of three of the most trusted Autobots in the whole universe, but still he was. There was Optimus sire of three. Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer, and smartest Transformer doctor in the universe with the softest spark under his gruffness-shield. And then there was Ironhide and Chromia. The only couple more in love than Optimus & Elita or Inferno & Firestar. Dang! the walls of the training center rocked and nearly sang when those three couples sparks merged. And when Powerglide came in and Moonracer disappeared, watch out. If all four couples were merging at the same time (which did happen a few times) Bee could feel his whole body hum with the tingle as if he was touching the AllSpark again. He could just feel pure honest love radiating through the armored walls of the military base.

He chuckled, internally, if the 'Cons ever tried to attack at those times, there would have been a string of Decepticon carcasses from Cybertron to Unicron. Could have ended the war PDQ.

"Bee?" Ratchet's soft question brought the young yellow bot back to the present. "Are you alright?"

Bee nods with his own blushed smirk, "Yeah, just thinking." Ratchet cocks a optic brow asking him to explain, but Bee shakes the medic's question aside. Instead, the youngest bot straightens himself up, picks up another piece of fudge and takes a bite, "Alright, lets see what I know. The _tanks_ on a mech in the pelvic region contain _code_ or our half of a sparkling. During interfacing, the tank pump kicks on. At the, um… _proper_ _moment_, (he coughs, Ironhide blushes and Chromia giggles) the code is forced up the center line and into the, uh, _prepared cord _and umm… expelled? "

Ratchet nods seriously and takes his place back beside Prime nudging his big peds out of the way. "Well put, Bumblebee." Chromia giggles seeing both Optimus and Ironhide blushing. Ratchet scowls at her, "Fine, your turn. The femme side."

She sighs and leans in smugly to her mate trailing a hand over his chest, noticing her feet are just inches above the armor covered cord of Optimus, "So when the mech is properly primed." Optimus coughs and squirms at the term twisting his title. She kicks the armor at her feet hard knowing it won't actually hurt him, but makes him hold still quickly. "As I was saying, if we femmes are lucky," Ironhide scowls at her implication otherwise, "The _code _will be deposited into my own tank just below my spark chamber to mix with my own," she cocks a seductive pose towards her mate and lowers the tone, "sweeeeet drops of precious fluid. Triggered to be released by my lover's stimulation." Ironhide groans in want and has to adjust his hardened object very close to Chromia hand.

Ratchet's optics go wide and lean down, "Chromia I wasn't suggesting a simulation while sitting upon your CO's, uh-hem?"

Chromia adjusts her eyes from her heated mate and can see the extra heat rising from the reinforced armor plate at her feet. She looks up to Optimus' face and sees that familiar look: pinched nose bridge. Chromia snugly responds, "Sorry Prime." He only grunts.

Ironhide squirms to get calmed down and focused back on the pod under his fingers. Chromia settles herself in Ironhide's lap so they are snuggled up together with their offspring.

Bee waves his half eaten piece of candy in the air with a confused look, "Okay, so with the way Optimus, Inferno, Powerglide, Jazz and Ironhide are constantly _depositing _their code into their mates… like freak'n petro-rabbits, shouldn't we have the Cybertron completely repopulated by now?"

Optimus coughs so hard he launches upright dumping the also startled Ocean City Commander couple into his lap. That was his last straw, any more of this and he was going to faint. Ratchet on the other hand, gapes and then stars laughing so hard tears come to his optics at how perfectly correct Bee had been. Those couples were bad at interfacing _whenever _and nearly _where_ ever they could. War had shattered their homes but not their physical relationships. If anything, made them more needy.

Ironhide scrambles to his feet shooting his disgusted look between Optimus and Bee for two different reasons. Optimus is still coughing trying to dislodge the candy from the wrong pipe in his throat. Bee just casually sits back and pops the rest of his candy into his mouth giving them time to recover resting his peds on the desk top, and clasping his hands behind his neck.

Ratchet comes round from his giggling fit and with a gentle hand pushes Optimus to lay back, then resettles the human couple beside their Cybertronian offspring. He wipes the remaining optic fluids from his face and smiles to very smug Bee, "Out of the mouths of babes, I believe the human saying goes. But, you are correct Bee." Ratchet turns to Optimus, "Which brings us the next part of the conversation. No offense to the sire, but I'm going to keep this clear by sticking with the creators, alright?" Optimus knows exactly what Ratchet means and nods. Ratchet then turns to Ironhide pointing to Chromia, "How much does she know about Poco?"

Ironhide shakes his head, "Um, not a whole lot. I wasn't sure what to say."

Ratchet looks up to Optimus who is trying to shutter his optics and lay a right palm over his face, "Sorry big guy, but all the skeletal frames are coming out of the closet today."

Optimus nods, "I am ashamed of nothing. I would do it all again."

Ratchet thumps him on the forehelm hard, "Yeah but you would tell me everything from the start. Right?"

Optimus peeks through his fingers and ponders the question, "Give me a reason to do it differently?"

Ratchet reaches over and takes the right palm off his friend's face expertly bending the finger to stroke two of the three marks on the palm side of the right ring finger. Ever so softly Ratchet answers the question, "I'll give you two." Ratchet locks optics with his dear friend, "Hey, she may have been your mate and they may be your children, but you aren't the only one who loved them. Alright?" With that, he throws the hand away to clang down on the berth in anger making Optimus wince in pain. The throw was in the same manner in which Ratchet felt Optimus had thrown his trust in their friendship aside.

Chromia gapes and Ironhide grasps her hand tightly. It's becoming clearer to Chromia what is going on. Optimus not only took a second mate, but had another family. Children, not sparklings? How? What?

Optimus' voice is almost a whisper as he answers Ratchet's hurt, "I'm sorry, Ratchet. I really screwed up."

Ratchet nods curtly, "Yes, you did. Do you have any idea what I could have done for you both? She was right there before me carrying your child and neither one of you told me. She was in my hand! I could have… I should have… Damn you Prime!"

To this, Optimus grasps Ratchet's wrist. This was a long time in coming. Ratchet had every right to be angry with him. Poco had been Ratchet's friend too. Optimus knows Ratchet has waited to lay into him for a long time. But out of respect for all the grief of loosing each piece of his family one by one, hadn't until now. Optimus knows it's also up to him to keep his team whole even against his own infractions to their trust.

He wait until Ratchet accepts his apology and then takes the doctor's soft hand and brings it closer to his chest. Ironhide and Chromia carefully move aside so Ratchet's black ungloved hand can lay on the new sparkling pod.

"Ratchet, save this one. What do you want to know?"

A shuttering breath comes from the doctor, "How did Elita create the sparkling?"

Optimus won't let Ratchet's hand move. Chromia and Ironhide come back pressing their bodies against Ratchet's palm keeping them all focused on this little one. Optimus closes his eyes and lets his memory float back to those days, "She came to me with a gift from Alpha Trion. Water from the Well of the AllSpark. She fed me some and she partook of some. Elita said Trion suggest her tank be filled. So, like Firestar did to Inferno, proceeded to drain me dry and bond repeatedly over the next three days. As you well know."

Ratchet nods, "I though it was just because you had be separated for so long. Just a bonded couple's thing. I didn't realize it was more of a conceptional procedure. You looked exhausted."

Optimus smiles weakly, "I was so slagging tired. If she touched me one more time, I was afraid my pump would cease. I was never so grateful for that shot you gave me. And my spark, wow… that I just can't even begin to explain how it felt. But it all worked."

Chromia looks up to Ratchet, "Elita was in very good health. Firestar did say that. Not a drop of sickness."

Ratchet nods, "Yes and the sparkling was healthy too."

Bee lifts his voice, "Is it true Firestar and Inferno sparked a few years ago?" Ratchet nods. "I heard there was a fight and … poor Firestar…." He shakes his head in sorry for the couple. They are always so sweet and wonderful to Bee.

Ratchet shakes his head, "Bee, I was there shortly after the fight. I took readings on the sparkling. Even without the accident, the sparkling wouldn't have made it. It only had half the code locked. Only Firestar's. The conception was not a complete lock."

Chromia pats Ratchet's hand worried, "She's expecting again! What if..!"

Ratchet smiles sweetly to his adopted-daughter's dear friend, "I know, I know. I've been in contact with Perceptor. We figured that the Well Water was a catalyst to bond mech and femme code to lock permanently. She didn't give the water to Inferno the first time. The failure wasn't limited to their damaged bond or the accident. It was the water that only activated Firestar's code. Inferno's never fully activated because he wasn't given the Water to activate his half." He takes a sigh stroking the little pod with his thumb, "From what I can gather, and from what Elita and Firestar said, a lot of mech fluid is needed," Ratchet smirks, Optimus blushes as how his mate had drained him dry quite pleasantly, "enough to fill the femme holding unit below the spark chamber. With the water as the catalyst and the spark boding to finish the fusing process, the little spark ignites within the creator's spark."

Chromia asks, "Ratchet, you're the smartest doctor in the universe and you didn't know?"

Ratchet sighs heavily rubbing his brow, "I wasn't on the Elite Medical Team. Conception was classified to only the Well Scientists. Yes I worked on prenatal, but not conception. And very few couples went for the 'natural process'. Most were going for a more detailed selection. Getting exactly what they wanted."

Bee comes over and looks down to the pod everyone is hovering over inside his leader's chest. Chromia stokes a hand over her mate's hand, "I kind of like the thought of randomness. It's rare that you get such a pleasant surprise." She looks down to the gift, "Hello little blessing. Do you know you are a miracle?" She leans down and kisses the pod. Everyone feels it shutter in delight.

Ironhide leans in and whispers something to the pod no one could hear. With that, the pod nearly leaps in excitement, startling Optimus. Ironhide smirks to his mate, "Yep, this one is certainly yours!" She elbows him in the ribs with a bemused smirk. Ironhide just shrugs smugly.

Bee strokes the pod lightly too, "A little spark ignites within the femme's own spark, alright. That explains how Optimus was given a spark at the Well to fit inside his already created body. But this, is a pod. How did this happen?"

Ratchet smiles, "Well the development happens in stages. Normally, stage one is just the spark forming and getting it's signature. The second stage is the spark being surrounded by this metal pod casing from the remains of the mech and femme fluid and stripping a layer from the femme tank lining. Inside the little one is continuing to build it's first skeletal frame structure, developing it's processor, personality, and physical body…"

Bee touches the little pod, "Can it hear us?"

Ratchet smiles, "I think so by the way it reacted."

Bee leans in, "Hey there little one. I want you to be strong like your sire but with your creator temperament, deal? I'll teach you all the fun stuff about his planet when they aren't looking."

Chromia rubs her hand over Bee's finger, "Bee, you are so sweet." They all feel the fluttering within the pod again.

Optimus sighs at the movement, "I'm so glad my little one was still in the first stage when she died and never knew what hit her." Ratchet and Chromia freeze locking gazes with each other. Optimus felt the temperature in the room drop suddenly. "What?" Chromia and Ratchet share the panicked reaction of what to say. And then they feel Optimus begin to panic. Saying nothing had actually said everything.

A pained moaned plea comes from Optimus. One only Ironhide had heard once before: The day they told him of Elita's death. "Please say it isn't true…. No." Bee and Ratchet force Optimus' shoulders to the berth not allowing him to move when he tries to get up. "No! NO NO NO! Please say it isn't true…. Please?"

Ratchet leans over and presses his forehelm to Optimus lining his optic up directly. "You have to relax. This pod can feel you. You have to relax, Optimus. Please don't panic on us now."

Optimus his heaving in painful memories and agony. Not only had Optimus grieved for Elita, but through their bond, he had actually FELT Elita and their sparkling die… executed. There was nothing he could have done… nothing… nothing…

Bee releases Optimus' shoulder when the large bond-mech's venting begins to slow and his body relaxes, but Ratchet doesn't move. Optimus closes his optics trying to calm down further.

The tears still streak from the shuttered optics of the grieving mech and his voice shakes, "Is this why Magnus wouldn't let me see the damage to her chest?" Ratchet nods.

Chromia's voice cuts through, "Optimus… please. It's done. There's nothing anyone could have done differently." Optimus nods and his venting becomes even slower. Ratchet pulls back seeing that Optimus is going to be alright.

Bee wipes away his own tears and with pained optics begs Ratchet's forgiveness. Ratchet leans over and cups Bee's chin again, "Hey, Bee, it's alright. You did nothing wrong. Peace my friend, peace. Alright?" Silently Bee shutters his own labored vent sinking to the floor directly beside the berth. He reaches up to hold Optimus' hand. Optimus squeezes it back in gratitude.

It takes a few minutes to get everyone settled back down. Ironhide seems the most relaxed so Ratchet asks the next question to him, "Ironhide, the morning of the accident, when and how much code did you give Chromia?"

Ironhide has a blank look, "Huh?"

Ratchet sighs and tries again with a more blunt question. "How many times did you overload into Chromia's port in the last twenty four hours before the incident?"

Ironhide sputters to find an answer to such a blunt and personal question. Instead, Ratchet huffs in frustration and asks Chromia, "Could your chamber have been filled?" Chromia bites her lip and smiles a slight nod. Ratchet smiles back, "Yeah, I know, it was a stupid question. But I had to ask anyways." Ironhide, having regained his composure just scowls at his friend.

Ratchet then turns to calm Optimus and nearly growls, "How long did it take for Poco to conceive?"

Chromia turns to Optimus watching his reaction. Optimus knows they all are looking at him and to regain some dignity, places a hand over his optics again, "First of all, I wasn't _exactly_ trying, to impregnate her." But the two older beings in the room knew him well enough, that was a half truth. Ironhide huffs. Optimus groans.

Chromia sputters, "Optimus Prime! Explain yourself!"

Optimus curses under his breath and then knows it's time to let the cybercat out of the bag. "Look, I loved her very much. Still do." Optimus lift his head and narrows his gaze directly at Ironhide, "If you could give the femme you love the one and only thing in the world she ever wanted, would you try?" His optics glance down to the pod resting under their little hands.

Ironhide holds Chromia a little tighter, "Of course."

Optimus nods, "Yeah, well, so did I." He lays his head back down, but catches Ratchet's gaping mock, "I had no idea if it would work and I certainly wasn't going to let our relationship be an experiment, alright?" Ratchet has to nod silently and settle back. Silence fills the room for a few minutes. And then the low muttering answer comes out, "The first night."

Everyone gasps, "What?"

Optimus mutters a little bit clearer, "You heard me. The first night. And you all were there when _**I **_found out myself." He looks directly at Ratchet with a scowl of his own, "I begged you…. But you didn't…"

Ratchet shakes his head, "I didn't know. I thought it was just a betrayal of trust…"

Optimus nods, "Yeah, I know."

Bee breaks the tension, "Umm, Ratchet. What does the conception of Optimus' human children have to do with the amount of mech code in Chromia's tank?"

Ratchet points to Bee, "Probably the first intelligent question we've had so far." The others scoff at the put down by the doctor. Instead of responding to them, Ratchet points to the pod, "I've been trying to figure out how a stage two sparkling pod could be created by the plasma-virus-bolt shot through the chest of a mech and femme bonded couple. I have a feeling that shot went straight through the junction of their reproductive and spark chambers. And if I'm correct, this pod is actually the entire casing of Chromia's tank infused with pieces of Ironhide's spark chamber. It's the only way any residual ration of both parents' signatures could sustain the growing sparkling." Everyone gapes again at the information. Ratchet points to Optimus, "If you were able to have viable sperm, that's human mech trans-fluid Bee, on the first activation of interfacing that's a strong indication how potent this virus really is." Ratchet points to the human couple, "And knowing you two, I bet Chromia was overflowing."

Ironhide nudges Chromia, "We've got to get him a mate and then he would really understand the facts of interfacing." Optimus huffs out a choked chuckle. Ratchet nudges Prime's ped in a not so nice fashion.

Bee just shakes his head at the bonded scoffing the unbounded. The pod flutters again and everyone shift their attention. Bee strokes the pod, "Ratchet, I'm still confused. So what does it matter how the little one is conceived, will it survive? I mean after the little one reaches stage two, what _normally _happens?"

Ratchet reaches over and scans the little one again, "I know Bee. That's what I'm worried about too. Normally the little one resides next to the creators spark chamber until just before hatching. That comes when the little sparkling had a strong enough frame and begins to eat away at the pod itself. When the pod is to fragile to hold it anymore, it pushes against the creator's chest and emerges at the spark slit. Hopefully the mother is aware enough and gets her heavy armor off. I'm sure Ironhide here kicked his creator's armor loose."

Chromia sniggers, "I bet he ate her armor too."

Ironhide huffs, "No. My creator was injured badly in a mugging. At the medical facility, they removed me from her chest and surgically implanted me next to my sire's spark chamber. My creator died. My sire bore me." They all get real quiet.

Chromia leans over and cups his face, "You never told me this."

Ironhide yanks his head back, "What was to tell?" Chromia leans in closer knowing there was more, "My sire said I was the spitting image of my creator's spark but was bound an determined I would not be soft like her and be taken advantage of."

Ratchet sighs, "Tin Top, right?" Ironhide looks up to him in surprise, "Your name was never mentioned, but that surgery was in the medical journals I studied. It's because of that -your- birth, I'm trying this." The two friends come to a much deeper understanding. "But one of the reasons we believed it was successful was because of how similar your sire's signature wave length was to your creators."

Ironhide nods, "Um, Ratchet, that's one of the reasons why I have such and unusual spark signature. If I concentrate enough, I can change it to hers."

Ratchet narrows his gaze to get angry and then starts laughing heavily, "I wondered how you did that! You've got First Aide still trying to recalibrate some equipment from your last visit. Heh, sorry but I have to tell him before he goes completely nutty."

Bee points back to the pod, "Ratchet, so this one is going to make it?"

Ironhide shakes his head, "It's too soon to tell. It needs me or Chromia. As beloved as our dear Prime is, he's just another mech and neither parent. Maybe the Matrix will help, but…"

Chromia looks to Ratchet, "What are we going to do? How do I get back to my body?' The she turns to Optimus, "How did you?"

Optimus scratches the side of his helm, "Well that could be a problem. I had a body and well…. I think your bodies are going to be the first priority. How bad is the damage, Ratchet?"

Ratchet's turn to scratch the side of his helm, "Take horrible and multiply it to the ten thousandth power and you might just scratch the surface." Everyone sighs heavily.

_**Ping**_ the internal room-com tones, "Ratchet?" The commanders had turned off their helm coms to take this meeting with out bothersome interruptions. Jolt and Blaster knew where to find the two _active _high ranking officers if needed.

Ratchet scoots off the berth and touches the com, "Blaster, I'm here."

"Uh, Perceptor sent a message. I hope you understand it 'cause I sure didn't."

"I'm ready," he turns to Prime letting him know with just a look he was getting a classified message.

Blaster responds, "Arnold Chow."

"Frag." Ratchet hisses. Then touches responds to Blaster, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, he said Smudge too. Anything I can do to help?"

Ratchet sighs again, "No, there's nothing you can do. Thanks, out." The line closes. Ratchet can't let his face betray anything.

Bee asks the question, "Who is Arnold Chow?"

Ratchet groans, "It's not who, it's what. And it's not Chow (with a Chinese accent) it's Ciao (with an Italian lit)." Optimus yanks his head up at this point and pings the CMO's internal com. Ratchet turns to Prime's gaze. They clearly understand _Ciao's _meaning Perceptor is leaving, but why, Optimus doesn't know.

/Do you _Arnold Ciao_?/ Ratchet asks him via helm com. Optimus shakes his head negative. /Our alien terminators are back. Perceptor is taking Laroura and Firestar with him to the refugee base./

Optimus groans this time out loud, "Frag." They both look to the precious little life within the commanders chest. This time the Supreme Commander and the Chief Medical Officer say it in unison, "Double frag."

Optimus turns to his team, "Security on this pod needs to be doubled." Both Ratchet and Optimus know the refugee base is no place the current human-bot's can survive, therefore Ocean City will have to be tightened down. "Ratchet, how many on your team know what the pod is?"

"Only Jolt. I did contact Perceptor due to our ongoing research for Firestar. That's why he contacted me."

Optimus nods in agreement, "Make it clear Jolt is to keep his vocorder silenced." Ratchet nods and coms Jolt immediately. Jolt responds back that he had said nothing to anyone, not wanting to get anyone's hopes up incase it didn't survive. Sadly Optimus heard the relay, "Good mech. Sadly for the right reasons." Ratchet nods.

Chromia pipes up, "Prime, what is going on?"

Optimus narrows his gaze at her, "Classified. And you really don't want to know."

Ironhide stands up and leans over, "Don't pull that slag with me Optimus Prime."

Optimus sits up, letting the couple slide into his palm. He brings them up to his face so they can see his commanding domineer, "I am not your friend in this regard. I will not tell you. And this has nothing to do with your present condition. It has to do with the fact you are not Second in Command, nor are you currently Base City Commander, I am. Therefore you are not privied to the information, do you understand me Commander? Or shall I demote you any further so you do understand?" Ironhide swallows hard. It's been a very long time since Optimus has used this tone against Ironhide. Even Ratchet and Bee stepped away from the confrontation.

Ironhide leans in with his own fierce scowl, "Maybe I don't have that assignment at this time, but I am sire. Is my sparking at risk?"

Ratchet coms Optimus /He's got a point./

Optimus keeps his blank stoic façade, "Ironhide, you have to trust me. You have to let me lead."

"You did not answer my question, Prime." Ironhide stomps his foot.

"I pray not."

Chromia now leans in, "Optimus, what does that mean?"

Optimus sets the couple down on the berth and turns aside to face Ratchet, "Meeting adjourned."

Before he can get up, Ratchet puts a hand on Prime's shoulder, "I want you resting. I know you need to check in, but I want you back here within two hours. Deal?"

Optimus stands up pushing Ratchet's palm aside, "Only if the information is favorable to your timeline." It was a weak smile he tried to let Ratchet know he would do his best. Ratchet takes a few more scans and then helps him close the armor back up carefully.

Optimus turns to the bonded couple, "Ironhide, what is the status of Ocean City's weapons?"

Ironhide is confused as to weather his is in charge or not but doesn't push t_hat _issue, "The ones that fired the virus are being sanitized, but other than that, they are completely operational."

Optimus nods, "Good. Make sure the sanitation is complete and then make sure the human teams are on high alert."

Bee furrows his brow, "Are we expecting _guests?_" He uses the term loosely.

Optimus pulls up straight, "Better safe than sorry. Chromia, assist Ratchet. Go. You all have work to do." Bee takes Ironhide to his palm, Ratchet assists Chromia and the teams leave silently.

a/n Yes this was a short chapter, but need to get this out before the boy scout camping trip this weekend. If you read Infernal Fire or Red Star you know who the villains are. Like the Terminator poke?

My beloved husband is one of those who can control his heart rate. Just this week went in for bronchitis and while the nurse took his blood pressure, slowed his heart rate down and then sped it back up. She scowled at the machine and had to retake his reading thinking the machine was on the blink. Freak'n buzzard, as he smirked happily.Therefore, made Ironhide do this to poor First Aide. If I spelled the Italian work wrong, dang!

Working on the next one….


	7. prepare for goodbye

**Prime Blood Ironbands Chapter 7**

Ironhide did not like the way Prime went off to his office and hole up in there for several hours. Something big was going on. Not long afterwards, Jetfire took off: like Ratbat out of the Pit. The slightly-still-in-command Ironhide ordered his Autobots in making sure the whole weapons system was cleared of any traces of the virus. Last thing this universe needed was human-Decepticons.

~~ Chromia was having her own challenges trying to help Jolt (from inside) with the shell casing. There wasn't much left of two bots. Jolt was taking notes as she called out what se found, "One fuel pump, the other is melted and fused to a toxin filter. So I've only got three of those in here."

And the hours ticked by. Days drag to agony and reality. Ratchet comes in and sees just a foot from Chromia sticking out of a bent armor crease. The room had been secured to only a few Bots knowing what was really going on. Ratchet comes in closer, "Hey there, Chromia. Can you come out?" It takes her a good few minutes to climb out and land in his palm. She looks tired and haggard. Ratchet takes her over to the work bench and sets her down. Jolt hands the data pad over to Ratchet with a solemn worried look. Then gives Chromia a towel to scrub off the remains of Energon, grease and sea muck off.

Ratchet looks to the list and hems and ha's. Then sets the pad down and looks directly at her, "You haven't mentioned the spark chamber." He looks between sheepish Jolt and frowning Chromia. "Jolt, Chromia, don't tell me you haven't been looking."

Chromia shakes her head, "It's not that Ratchet. I just keep hoping that I'll find it in a knee join or sticking out of an audio…. But…"

Ratchet looks down, "It's what I said, isn't it?"

Jolt answers for her, "We're about 80% sure you are correct."

Ratchet drops his face into his waiting palms, "Damn, I hate being right."

Jolt drops his hand to his superior's shoulder, "Ratchet, I know this is a blessing and curse, but at least we don't have to look too hard for it. Just everything else." Ratchet nods in agreement still not looking up.

Chromia touches Ratchet's elbow in the crease to reach his underarmor, "Ratchet, can we create a spark chamber out of something else? You know, like the pod converted my spark chamber into an incubation unit?"

Ratchet lifts his head and gives her a hopeful smirk to her tender touch, "We could always try. It's a mater of time that I am worried about. Let me see." She lifts her right sleeve to him. Very closely examining the skin and sub layers reveals, no change. He shakes his head. "This could be very good or very bad. I haven't decided yet."

She smiles and pats his elbow "skin" again, "Save my mate and my sparkling, alright? Don't worry about me."

He leans in ever so close and stokes her faces, "Sorry, no can do." She smiles at his tenderness to their friendship. "Ironhide'll have my aft if I didn't worry about you at least a little bit." Pinching his fingers together to show a smidge of caring. She chuckles with him knowing he cares as much as his spark chamber could hold.

She grasps his finger to her face, "Well if you put it that way, I love you too Ratch."

Over the next few days, Ironhide's energy level began dropping significantly. As the shoulder insignia began to get more and more metallic and solid, he began dropping off to sleep at his work station. If someone touched him, he would shoot up like nothing had happened. But Chromia noticed it, yet said nothing to Ratchet yet.

At night, they would make their way back to their roof top lair. A couple times Ironhide dropped off in the middle of their love making. She never told him, afraid it would wound his ego beyond repair. When he would drowsily come round, he would just smirk, "Mnm, so good it felt like a dream."

She could only smile and stoke his face, "Better than any dream, darling." And she would curl back into his heavy snuggly arms just before he would start snoring again.

In the morning, she would rise before him, get in a few hours work, and come back to him. She would slip back into his arms naked awaking him to what she was shorted the night before. He would more than please her with his morning desires. And then drop back to sleep for another thirty minutes before she would roust him for the day.

Curling his body around her, he nuzzles her neck, "Chromia, please, what ever happens, know I love you. I would give my life for you. I would never leave you… never."

Chromia can't speak. She knows they are being torn apart and something must be done very soon or he will die. Possibly even in her arms. Instead of saying something meaningless, she strokes his face, "Sleep 'Hide. Just sleep."

He lifts his head too look at her directly, "You need to know how much I love you since the bond is injured."

She smiles sadly to him, "'Hide, I know. I know. Don't ever worry, I know. Now rest. There are bigger issues to deal with than just us. like our little one." With that, she pushes his head back down closing the conversation. His breathing begins to slow and she knows he has slipped to sleep. She lays awake long that night stroking her mate's face and praying hard for direction.

~~ They next day had been pushed too long and too hard for his taxing body, she couldn't roust him at all the following morning. It was late into the afternoon before he was finally fully active. She smiled and lied to him that they were given a day off. Silently she was terrified by what was happening. He was dying. She knew it. She was going to loose them both if something didn't change. And soon. Time to bite the bullet.

Chromia waits until Ironhide is deep in work on his computer before she faces the issue. She comes over to Ratchet while he is talking to Optimus in a quiet corner. "Look, I don't mean to interrupt, but let's slip outside." They look back to make sure Ironhide is duly occupied, and slip outside to the dock. They kneel down to her level. She takes a deep breath and then just dives into it, "Look, we have been at this long and hard for the last week. I don't think the pod can make it much longer with out one of it's parent's energy reading. Optimus, I really don't think the Matrix can sustain it much longer." Optimus nods in agreement. She rubs her forehead in thought. Then she looks back up to them. They see she is trying to be the strong soldier, but that her spark is shaking badly. "I need your support on what I am going to do next. I don't care what you say to me, but you can't stop me. We all know that this human body of his can't hold that form much longer. I can see that he is starting to fade. He's not strong as he used to. He sleeps a lot more. He's sick, feverish and nauseous. I'm going to force him to take back the Autobot body."

"Why hasn't he tried on his own?" Ratchet asks. She turns to Optimus. He knows.

"I'm his mate. He won't go with out me. He is afraid of loosing me again." She says clearly. Ratchet turns to Optimus. Optimus nods.

"What are you going to do?" Optimus asks.

"You know," she tells him bluntly.

This time Ratchet is the one who knows. "She's going to pull a Poco, Optimus." Optimus walks away stroking his brow, he knows how that nearly did him in and he already knows what happened last time Ironhide lost Chromia. He always hoped he would never have to go through that again.

"He is going to need your support. If I'm not in harmony with him, he will see no reason to stay. He will see there is a reason to take back his body. He will do it to save our child. Then we will see if he kills me."

Optimus is silent. He is considering not just the what Chromia is planning. He is reliving his own nightmare of when Poco left him in a fit of anger taking their son. The women were doing it for the children. But more than that. They did it so the husband can do his duty without guilt for leaving the wives. He turns back to her. He can't speak. He just nods.

"When will you do it?" Ratchet says softly. He motions towards the window of the lab. Ironhide is watching them. He starts to come towards them.

"When will you be ready?" she quickly asks.

Ratchet sighs heavily, "Optimus, how much time does he have?"

"The shoulder is beginning to harden. He really doesn't have much longer."

"Alright, tomorrow after breakfast. Will that give you enough time?" Ratchet asks. She nods.

She chokes up, "You guys have been good friends to me. But I need you to side with him. I need you to protect him." Taking a deep breath she faces Optimus directly and pointedly. She is revealing that she remembers exactly what she did to him, "I'm sorry for anything I say. Please don't take it personally. But it's the only thing I can think of." Chromia could swear she saw Optimus' spark freeze. He turns his head away in shame for his own reaction to that day in the Wrecker's med bay. He almost gave into her. Her voice whispers, "I'm sorry Optimus." Now she is asking forgiveness for that day.

Slowly he turns back to her. What could he say? He was just as guilty as she. "Chromia, what will you do afterwards?" He is asking how far she will take her rouse.

Instead she shakes her head, "I don't know. Until he gets the point? Please, take care of my mate for me." Her voice is cracking.

"We will take care of him. We will take care of you too." Ratchet says.

The conversation is cut short by the door opening and Ironhide comes to them, "Hey, what's going on?" He sees Chromia crying.

"Nothing!" she barks and runs away crying. He looks up to his friends and looks very confused at her running away.

"What did you say to her?" Ironhide looks mad at his best friends for hurting his mate.

Ratchet waves his hand trying to be dismissive, "Women are crazy." Ironhide looks up to Optimus. But Optimus is keeping his face as smooth as stone even though his own emotions are trembling.

Ironhide can't read him this time. That unnerves him greatly. He looks between his retreating mate and his plotting friends. And then an instant pang hits him, "Oh my head hurts." Ironhide moans.

Ratchet raises an eyebrow. Optimus continues to walk away from them, deep in thought and trying to wrestle his emotions into order. Ironhide takes a seat at the edge of the dock. He felt like Chromia was being pulled way from him again. He wasn't sure he would survive this time. Ratchet hopes his friend with have the same strength he had so many years ago when the couple was first split.

Ironhide wasn't called that for just any reason. Not just physically was his armor tougher than many of the others, but so were his emotions. Many had seen his anger and frustration against the Decepticons, but that was no surprise. Every Autobot felt that way. Yes, he wasn't afraid to laugh at a good joke, but the soft side of him, no one had seen. Yes, two had. Orion. Orion had seen Dion's soft side. But Ironhide's soft side? Only Chromia.

{flashback} There was something about that vibrant blue cadet that shook him. She wasn't the first cadet to be enamored by his physique. He wouldn't lie, he liked that kind of attention, but he had no time for it, therefore didn't encourage it. Ironhide wasn't vane like Sunstreaker, and even that dancing Ninjabot Jazz. His job was to train the recruits and keep them alive. His race was dying and he wasn't going to happen because he didn't teach them everything to save their lives. Not on his watch!

But that royal blue one just had to be embarrassed at watching him fight, fire and move. Now that was new. Most of those ding-bots had hoped to catch his eye and slip through training or hook him for a command position. He ignored them and pushed those particular ones harder reminding them he was no pushover. But this one, Chromia had Elita told him was her name, was here for an honest reason. She wanted to be trained. She was embarrassed for showing her female-enamored side. Chromia wanted to be a tough hard soldier. Every time he caught her watching him, she nailed her targets dead on in her personal frustration at being caught in a weakness. Now that really had his attention and admiration.

And then she got that one single shot off and zinged him in the one chink he keeps replacing, no bigger than a human silver dollar. Then she finally had the guts to sass him? His spark was beyond doomed, he was finished off. For the rest of training that day he was absolutely worthless. He had to get off the training grounds or else he would ask her out. And curse Elita for that little set up that night! Oh he was burning so hot after Chromia left his quarters that even the self servicing under ice cold coolant didn't help a bit. Took him another round of moaned frustration in the wash rack and a whole box of amo at the firing range to an image of Elita's smirk to get his temperature down to a level that wouldn't trigger the emergency fire protocols in his room.

Weeks went by after graduation and he still hadn't asked Chromia out, officially. Sure they had fooled around. Interfaced oh so wonderfully in places that Elita & Optimus has christened as well as a few places those two petro-lovers hadn't thought of yet.

Several times in the mist of their moans of ecstasy, the word "love" had come out. There was no question he wanted to bond with her, but he just wasn't sure he was mech enough to be good enough for her. He knew he was a force to be reckoned with on the battle field. Many a time, he was the main target of a melee over Prime. He laughed with pride when the communication was intercepted that Bonecrusher wanted Ironhide's aft mounted on his wall for the scar across his own aft.

As much as that was a source of jokes and pride, it was also a warning. Tenderly he looked down at Chromia, his lover curled up peacefully against him. Her head tucked close to his chest, legs splayed on either side of his hips keeping him pinned down. He bent his knees, taking the pressure off the bent strut in his back with a grunt. She snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Can I see it Ironhide?" She strokes his ironclad spark chamber covering.

"See what?" He strokes a single thumb down her back seductively.

She shutters but won't be distracted, "Can I see your spark?"

He snorts amused, "Why would you want to see that black hole?"

To which she yanks herself upright, seated across his belly. She puts one hand to his throat, holding him down and _whangs _her fist over his spark chamber, "Don't you ever say that again!" He wasn't sure if he should be hurt or scared. "I know there is a spark in there bigger than Prime's. Probably bigger than Primus himself. Now open it!"

This time he is mad. He grabs both of her wrists and removes them from his body. Then ever so slowly rolls his body to pin her to the floor of his quarters. As tight of a careful forceful grip he has on her arms (firm not crushing) his voice matches, firm but full of love, "No." With that he rises off her and stands, turning his back to her.

"Why not?" She asks in deep need of where their relationship is going. He doesn't answer. So she stands up and comes to him, "'Hide?" He doesn't move. Stepping behind him, she slips her arms around his waist pressing her face to his proud back. "I love you."

He takes one of her hands, kisses the fingertips and guides it to slip under the hard armor to the soft armor over the spark chamber, "I love you too Chromia. And I'm afraid."

Her finger caresses the soft underarmor, "Tell me."

His head droops and completely relaxes to the soothing ministrations to her tender fingertips, "I don't want you bound to me." She sucks in a hiss of anger and her fingernails prick. He hisses back the pain she is causing.

"You piece of slag!" She growls back but doesn't move.

He tries to explain, "No! Not like that! Slag Chromia, I'm not using you that way!"

Her fingers on his hip turns him while the nails digging into the underarmor drawing blood which don't let him get away. "I know!" His optics go stock wide. She pinches into his pelvic region, just above the tender _tank._ "That's how well I know you! You stupid slaggard! I know you are a devoted and honest mech. I know you love me, but I guess not as much as I love you."

Blood and pain or not, he tears her hands from his body with another hiss of pain. This time he pins her hands to her side and leans in, "I love you so much that I can't bear the thought of you being bound to a slaggard like me who has a target painted to his helm. If they manage to take me down, I can't bear the thought of meeting you within the Matrix so quickly. I'd rather it was another mech who killed you in sparkbonded-death than me. I can't bear the though of my death killing you."

She snarls back at him, "And just who the Pit do you think you are?" His head yanks back at her anger. She kicks him in the knee and yanks her hands out of his grip. "First of all, who is really going to take you out? You aft head who is too stubborn to die. Second, who said I wanted to bond with you? That's just pretty arrogant of you! Third," to this she smirks completely countering her last sentence, "what makes you think your death would kill me? You know, there are some of us femmes stronger than you soft-sparked mech that can live without a mate." To that, she strides away from him with a swing to her hips and turns back, "Just so you know, you aren't as _all that _as your stupid mechly-ego thinks."

He gapes at her in complete awe. His quarter doors open and he finally finds his voice before she exits, "Then why did you want to see it?"

She shrugs in her own femme cockiness, "Just wanted to see if it was worthy of my mine." And she strides down the hall. His jaw drops.

So it was out there on the table. They wanted to bond, but he was afraid. And she would allow him to come to her when he ready.

~~ They still hadn't made the decision when Optimus broke **THE NEWS**. Optimus was sitting behind his desk on the Ark (preparing for evacuation) when Powerglide, Inferno, and Ironhide walked in. Ironhide closed the door. Optimus looked down at his desk but ordered, "Take a seat. Even you, Ironhide." That surprised him. But the men did as ordered. Optimus taps his notes, "I've been doing some planning with Alpha Trion. He refuses to leave."

The men are respectful to remain silent. Optimus lifts his head. There is grief written all over it. Something must be really bad for him to actually show his emotions. "As you know, Ultra Magnus and the Wreakers are going to stay behind on Moon Base 1 and cause havoc for the Decepticons." Everyone knows. "But he can't do it alone. A stealth team needs to stay to gather intel for him. This was not an easy decision to make. Along with Alpha Trion, Teletran One and Elita One, a list of four has been complied."

Inferno pipes up, "You know sir, I have no problem with this assignment."

Optimus gives him a lit of a grin at his enthusiasm. "I wish it was that easy, Inferno, but no. Not you." He looks around at each of them. "When I began my list, it looked for attributes. I specifically left off names."

Still the men had blank looks, they didn't see what was coming. Ironhide looks around the room. Then he comes back to Optimus and sees it. But he doesn't understand why Optimus called him in. Optimus clears his throat and begins, "It will be an intel gathering and stealth strike team. I need small but agile team. Communications Specialist and Medic Firestar, Hardware Specialist Moonracer, Weapons and Sniper Commander Chromia. Commander Elita One will lead them." Dead silence in the room.

Optimus puts a hand over the pad. There is a chime at the door. "I will give them their assignments and then you will have six hours with them. You all better be on the Ark. Ironhide, you will now be my second. Elita One's team will meet here as well and Alpha Trion will take them to the base he has constructed. Even I won't know where it is. Dismissed."

Ironhide, closest to the door, opens it. Standing in the doorway are the female stealth team lead by Elita. Ironhide had to give her kudos, her face was all command. She strides confidently inside followed by the rest of her team. The gentlemen stand giving their seats to the women. With a nod from Ironhide, Inferno and Powerglide leave the room. He heads for the door as well.

"Ironhide, stay." Optimus orders. Closing the door, Ironhide leans against it. He can see through Optimus, he needs support for what he is going to do.

Optimus looks to the women in the room avoiding Elita. Carefully he restates the mission agenda. Firestar sniffs but says nothing. Chromia keeps her eyes latched onto her commander and a smile tugs when he gives her a new rank. Moonracer is absolutely silent. Elita turns to her group and finishes up.

"We have six hours and then we move out with Alpha Trion. You better all have the mech here on time. Don't even think of delaying them. They maybe warriors, but they are hurting and just as scared as you." The women look to Optimus who had dropped his head to his desk diligently working on his notes. He avoids their scrutiny of his emotions. Elita stands up and heads for the door. "They need our support. Now more than ever. Don't let them worry about us. Give them the courage to know we can stand on our own. We can help all of them by being our best. Go. Time is short." Moonracer and Firestar look to each other. Ironhide opens the door.

The women are almost to the door when they hear Optimus stand up, "Ladies, I have the utmost confidence in your abilities. I know you will succeed. I'm proud of all of you. Please, go with the blessings of the All Spark." The women nod to their lead commander and leave. Chromia steps to the doorway trying to avoid Ironhide's gaze.

Optimus voice is strangled as he says, "Elita I need to go over these spec-"

The crash of a data pad being thrown to the floor makes Ironhide and Chromia turn around. They see shocked Optimus and mad Elita. She slams a fist into his chest, "Slagit, Optimus. Don't go all commander on me. Not now! Follow your own slagging orders. I know you're in there Orion. Because Ariel needs you right-"

Ironhide had only seen Optimus move that swiftly on a Decepticon. But that produced much different results. This strike move of Optimus' had one hand curled around Elita's rump and one cupping her head crushing her to him. But even more incredible was the way he had her bent back while kissing her. He was pushing her back against his desk taking command of the situation. Ironhide knew what would happen next he could already hear Elita releasing Optimus' armor.

Ironhide slipped his hand into Chromia's and lead her from the room closing the door behind them sealing it so only Prime could open it. From the inside. Ironhide wasn't exactly sure where to take Chromia but he knew he needed to talk to her. He needed her too. But…

Chromia pointed to the edge of one of the pools of oil beside the loading bay. They headed that way and Ironhide pulls a couple crates over for them to sit on. But Ironhide wasn't ready to let go of her hand. She taps his glove and it retracts letting her see his true red palm. He does the same and sees her gun-metal grey/silver one. With a sheepish smile to each other, he entwines his fingers with her. Her other hand slips around his waist pulling her lay her head against his chest. He wraps his arm around her shoulder holding her even closer.

"Hi." She smiles up at him.

He smiles back, "Hi. So come here often?"

She smiles back, "Only when it's been a tough day at the range. You know that weapons officer is a real pain in the aft." He chuckles. Then he lets his finger trail down her nose and touch her lips. "You know I had nothing to do with your quarters, right."

He leans in closer, "I wish you had. We could have started this sooner." And he doesn't wait another moment to kiss her. This time his kiss is soft and tender. Not at all what she expected. Not like last time, no this was so much sweeter. She reaches up wrapping her hand around the points of his helmet making the kiss harder. He let her fingers slip from his grasp in order to hold her closer.

And that's how they spent the next six hours. Hand in hand, snatching kisses and holding each other close. Yet still not ready for the bond. Their relationship wasn't ready for the depth of Elita & Optimus or even Moonracer & Powerglide.

Chromia herself is remembering the sweetness of those few hours. And when the time came, he had to be on board the Ark and get the systems primed while Optimus made last minute preparations. So Chromia helped him. It gave her a better understanding of what she will be facing with Elita. And when the time came for the women to leave, Chromia gave him one last pat on his aft. He couldn't help but chuckle. She noticed he finally got that patch to stick.

And with that, she followed Alpha Trion out around the corner with her team. With a deep sigh, Ironhide took command while Optimus finished his last minute orders to Ultra Magnus. It nearly broke his heart to see Optimus' grief as he let Elita's palm slip from his. Like he was letting her slip away. Ironhide said nothing. What could he say? It was Chromia who took Elita's arm and pulled her out of the dangerous proximity of the ready-to-launch Ark. It was Chromia who pulled Elita away so the mech-mates could do their duty. Ironhide gave Chromia a final nod and spoke to Optimus pulling the Prime's elbow, "I need to shut the door, sir." And then they were gone.


	8. bonded, broken and bent

**Prime Blood Saga: Ironbands Chapter 8**

Coming out of her flashback of that horrible day when lovers were separated by duty and war, Chromia could feel the heaviness settling in her spark-heart again. She looked over to Optimus in the command room concentrating on delicate information discussing with Mirage. Optimus' other core commanders were pretty spread out. Jazz was deep undercover. Prowl was trying to quell Jungle Base construction. Jetfire had taken off like a shot. And Ironhide was not in a position to lead the Autobots. Optimus was baring a lot of weight right now. He needed his base commanders back. Chromia knew he needed to get back to his own life.

On top of that, Chromia understood all too well, that sometimes the duty out weighed the personal relationships. Except in her case, her offspring's life and Ironhide's out weighed her staying by his side. The mech could be so hard headed with his profoundly devoted spark. It would take a lot to get through to him to choose their offspring over her. They never thought they would ever have one and now that they did, Ironhide was struggling with weather to stay by his mate or by his offspring. Chromia knew she had to push him. She was going to have to be the commander and make the hard choices. But it was going to hurt them both. She only hoped Ironhide would pour all the love he used to have for her into their sparkling, and not hold back. The sparking would be in safe hands with a mentor like Ironhide, there was no doubt to that. He would never hurt an innocent. Steeling herself, she prepared for her move.

Optimus looked up from his station for a moment catching her own blue optics. She gave him a weak smile, then dropped her head a slumped out of the room. He called out softly, "Chromia?" She shook her head and kept walking. There was no way she could tell Optimus she knew how he felt letting Elita slip from his grasp that horrifying day. The door closed behind her.

~~ Later in the current day, Ironhide comes to Chromia's work station. He lays a tender hand on her shoulder, "Do you have plans for dinner?" She pretends she is deep in thought and doesn't hear him.

He leans in and whispers, "Chromia, food." His voice is so sweet and so tender in her ear. Her spark is already beginning to break. She closes her eyes. She has to be strong again. His touch is so tender on her shoulder. She swallows hard and then keeps her eyes locked on the screen.

"I can't. Ratchet needs this information. He already has an experiment in process. This is time sensitive," she lies.

"Should I bring you something?" he tries again.

"You know Ratchet's rule about food in the lab."

"I don't care about his rules. I care about your health." She doesn't dare move. If she turns, she will never have the spark to do what she has to tomorrow.

"I'll get something later. Don't wait up for me." She manages to keep her voice in check.

He waits a moment then moves back slightly, "Are you alright?"

Her words come out fighting, "I'm trying to save your life! Yes, I'm fine. Now, please let me work. Leave me alone!" She manages to bark.

He takes a bigger step back at her harsh attitude with wide eyes. Several people look up from their research too look over at the commotion at her station. Ironhide doesn't like the way they are looking at them. He steps back and turns out the door without another word. He is very confused. And hurt. He rubs his chest, what is this burning pang in his chest. It feels like his spark is being rend in two.

Chromia hides in the lab until she is sure Ironhide has bedded down for the night. Ratchet watches her leave. He is very concerned for her spirit. She is strong, but no one is strong enough for what she is going to do in the morning. Very rarely has he seen mates fight to the point of wanting their bond to break.

Sure Ironhide and Chromia have had their share of fussings and squabbles. What pair hasn't? But with all they have one through, it was over stupid and petty stuff that normally left Ironhide bringing Chromia an Energon sweet and a very tender kiss to her temple. This time, it was going to be ugly. Ratchet prayed and prayed that another solution would come to him, but Primus was being silent this time. Ratchet sighed heavily watching the human wife slink down the hall to their secret spot.

{flashback} Years after the Ark's departure, there had been a brief trip back to Cybertron where the mechs had teamed up with their femmes to deflect Starscream and his team. That was funny to see Starscream take a dive so ungracefully. Especially after his "girlfriend" crack.

Returning to Rock Bottom, Chromia was not bashful in showing her affection to Ironhide. Nor was he afraid to show his. Far from it. Curling his arms around Chromia in a very intimate way, Ironhide made sure Optimus gave them a tiny bit of R&R. Prime started to argue, but instantly stopped. Everyone saw Optimus' faceplates flush, his optics go dark with lust and a moan of desire emit. Glancing over at smug Elita, the sparkmate had just overridden the Supreme Commander a his core. Or should we say _cord?_ Faster than greased lightning, Elita was whisked off her feet and taken to her quarters. Clattering of armor could be heard being thrown off. Everyone else just laughed.

And then one by one, the couples departed to their own private time. That night, Chromia and Ironhide finally let all the armor plating fall. Chromia was panting with passion at his tender delicate touches. But she shouldn't have been so surprised after watching his body tumble and curl gracefully in battle earlier today. But this time his body was tumbling and curling around hers. No one paid any attention to the other room's sounds of love making. Each couple was too wrapped up in their own.

Ironhide didn't wait for the berth. Chromia didn't care. He didn't wait for all the armor to fall. She didn't care. It took all he had to keep his spark chamber closed tight, she didn't mind. He was in her arms and saying he loved her. That's all she _did care._

~~ All the couples had a hard time releasing the men back to duty two days later. They all knew it had to be done. They had their jobs to do to ensure the survival of their race. It was part of the attraction: Honor, duty. No one would hinder the other from doing it, even if it meant sacrificing the relationship. Chromia nearly cried for Optimus and Elita watching his palm slip from hers, again. Their last touch. Elita sacrificed so much for duty, and Optimus so much more as leader, guardian, mentor… {end flashback}

Slowly making her way down the hall she mused over those following days of conversations inside Rock Bottom. Together the femmes all cried, grieved and supported each other. "Sacrificing the relationship to ensure the survival of their race," Elita had tried to sound so strong. And Chromia would do just the same.

As Chromia made her way to the roof tonight where they have made their camp, she wants to feel that comfort and tenderness one last time, and then sleep in his arms. Sure enough, he is asleep. She watches him sleep for over an hour just stoking his face. Until she hears a noise. Looking over she sees Optimus. He calls her over by just the look on his face dropping. She silently comes to him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks her. He can see she is not doing well. She wraps her arms around her chest beginning to shake. She is trying so hard to be strong, but failing miserably.

"What choices do we have? I think I can handle him being alive and at your side better than him dead at my side. Humans and Autobots have worked side by side for years. This shouldn't be anything new." She tries to sound confident.

He tilts his head to the side, he's not convinced by her words. She reaches up and touches his chest. He parts it so she can touch the pod. Feeling movement beneath her hand, she wipes a tear away.

Then she looks up at him. "Even if this wasn't mine, could you let this pod fail? Wouldn't you do everything to bring about a new life?" He lays a finger on her hand. Optimus could always say a million things with no words actually spoken. She asks him this time, "Are you okay with this?"

"I don't mind carrying the pod," he states. She looks back up at him. He knows that isn't what she meant either. He gives her a tender smile, "It will be alright. Yes, I understand. I know how hardheaded he is. I hoped there would be another way. There may still be a way to bring you around too."

"That would be good. I hope he will forgive me and then take me back." She returns the smile.

"He will forgive you as soon as he figures it out. Human or Autobot. Now go to him." He pulls back letting her hand slip from his chest, closing the panel. Without another word he is gone leaving her to return to her mate.

Chromia lays beside him stroking his face ever so tenderly. "I love you very much, Ironhide. Please forgive me. I did it for us, for our sparkling. I will always love you. I gave you my spark and I hold yours tightly. Without it, I would never survive this." In his sleep he reaches for her. She savors these last moments in his arms. Every touch. Every taste. Ever bit of his essence. Every last moment.

By dawn she is gone. He awakens alone. He doesn't know if he dreamed last night or if it was real. His brain seems to be failing more and more lately and he doesn't like the way he feels. Fading, he knows it.. Something has to be done soon. Carefully he goes to the lab. She isn't there. But he does see Wheeljack and Ratchet carefully cutting away a piece of blue and silver metal while Jolt pulls it from the black and silver mass. They don't know Ironhide is there.

"Wheeljack, a little more to the right. No, leave that servo. Cut the other one. She can do without one, but he can't survive without two. Ironhide is our main concern, right now." Ratchet is ordering with the skill of a master surgeon. Ironhide feels his spark freeze in his chest.

"Does she know how bad the damage is?" Jolt asks.

"She doesn't know there is anything left. We believe it's a total loss. I'm going to try saving as much as possible. But we won't sacrifice Ironhide in the process." Ratchet grumbles trying to get a tool into place. "Ouch! Hey, that was me, you idiot!"

Wheeljack grimaces, "Sorry sir."

Ratchet recovers and softly tries again, "I know, I know. Come on, team. We don't have much time. He doesn't have much time left either. We only have time to save one, and it's going to be Ironhide, obviously." The team nods solemnly. "Jolt, prepare the proton charger."

"Are you sure?" Jolt asks. Ratchet gives him a look that reminds him who is in charge. "Yes, sir," he apologizes sheepishly. Jolt comes back with a new device and carefully points it into the wedge Wheeljack and Ratchet have opened.

"Now!" Ratchet orders. Jolt pulls the trigger. A large piece of blue metal goes shooting across the lab shattering against the wall falling in a bunch of smaller parts.

Ratchet looks up satisfied, "There!" He stops suddenly when he sees Ironhide's horrified face. Ironhide doesn't move. He can't speak. Ratchet approaches him. Ironhide backs away swiftly. He walks silently out of the lab shaking his head.

Ratchets words ringing in his ear, "Only time to save one. Ironhide, obviously."

He blindly makes his way to the cafeteria, head swimming with misery. His premonitions are coming true crushing his spark-heart. When he enters the room he numbly picks up a tray. Blindly he puts food on the tray. He may loose Chromia. For good. Right before his eyes. "Not again," he nearly cries out. His head begins to swim with those nightmares all over again.

{flashback} Overwhelmed, he remembers the time an emergency message came in from Rock Bottom. Chromia was lucky enough to catch Ironhide first. "Elita's dead." Was all she managed to get out before Prime walked into Ark's Control Room. Ironhide and Ratchet didn't have time to clear the room of other personnel before Prime activated the communication console. Prime was smiling, "Elita, how are things?"

But Chromia's countenance let him know instantly, Elita wouldn't be handling this communication. His face also dropped to a grave countenance. "Chromia, what has happened?"

Chromia is choking not just for him but for herself as well. "Shockwave found us coming back from an intel raid. Elita… Elita went decoy so we could… I'm sorry sir."

Prime clenches his fists tightly fearing the numbing in his spark is now real. And then barks, "Are you sure?"

Chromia doesn't want to do it this way, but she knows it's the only way. "We went back a couple days later when the 'Cons cleared the area." She changes the screen. It is now looking into a casket. Elita is clearly dead in the dull grey color. But worse than that is the pounding and fatal wounds she sustained. There was no question, not even Prime could have lived through that kind of bombardment. Optimus swiftly turns around paling feeling the need to purge. His steps are uneven as he strides away. The door doesn't open quick enough and so he puts a round through it, taking out large chunks of the surrounding wall housing.

Ironhide looks between now sobbing Chromia and furious Optimus. Chromia nods to Ironhide to got to Optimus. Even she saw it. Optimus drew his sword and even though his head was forward, his sword was back, "Leave me be." He makes everyone know, he is not to be bothered. He needed to digest the of his mate and incubating sparkling's death alone. And he disappears to his quarters.

Ironhide turns back to Chromia, "Are you alright?"

Chromia nods, "I'll be fine. We are safe. We'll be okay. Take care of him. You have the intel. The threat has been held off for now."

By the next morning, Optimus was back as commander, a bit more quiet but with one clear order, no one was to speak Elita's name in his presence. That night, Ironhide tried to get Optimus to talk in the privacy of his own quarters. He dared to break the rule and ended up with another scar on his face from his best friend's fist. Optimus sank his head in shame and sobs at what he had done. Ironhide on the other hand, reaches out to his friend, "That's what I needed to see, Orion. I needed to see you grieve."

Optimus lets Ironhide embrace him. He lets his tears fall, "I loved her so much. Yet I never to her enough…"

Ironhide only clutches his friend tighter, "She knew. She felt you. She lived for you. You still bare her spark." Even Ironhide's own tears fall for his love for Elita. The way she cared and carried his best friend in ways Ironhide could never. Yes even he loved her and everything she was to Optimus and himself.

Optimus doesn't cry for long though. War has no time for grieving. And the 'Cons leave even less time. Within hours, the friends stand and brush off their emotions and head out into battle. {end flashback}

The laugher from a table causes Ironhide to turn back to the present. As if Ratchet's conversation wasn't painful enough, he is rocked to the core by what he sees now. Chromia is very out going: flirting? She is sitting on a table telling a secret joke, leaning over very provocatively. The shirt she is wearing is not conservative. It is a military tank-top obviously two sizes too small showing her very buxom bosom. Then she lets out the punch line to her joke. The men oh and awe at such an unlady-like joke. She sits back letting it clearly be noticed, she is more than just a tease. She's ready to set fire to these men's fantasies.

Horror of horror flashes through his head. On a short stop over in the Lushun System he had heard some dirty talk in a bar about a sparkling blue femme Shockwave had in his tower as his private concubine. And the tales these mech were telling would make a whore proud. When one asked what her name was, Ironhide ended up being band from the quadrant for six vorns, the Autobot had to replace the bar (the whole building!) and Ratchet had to drug Ironhide profusely to get him back to the shuttle. He thought he had heard Perceptor and Ratchet whispering about Chromia's time in capture, but he was sure it was in reference to the rumor. What he was seeing now, made those rumors look like fact. Could it be that turning human had caused a PTS episode?

Ironhide strides up to her swiftly and concerned, "Commander, what are you doing?"

She looks up at him and wiry smiles, "Oh hello, Commander Irons. Just having a little fun. Want to join us?" Then she leans in with a mix meaning, "All of us?"

He is shocked. His Chromia was NOT into THAT! And certainly NOT him! "You are not yourself. Lets go."

She stands up and faces him directly, putting on a face of anger. She points a finger at his chest, "I know exactly who I am." Her face drops a notch, "I don't think you know me."

He is shocked, _What was that supposed to mean?_ He grabs her arm to drag her away. The other men jump up. They certainly won't stand for an officer forcing a lady around. But she knows Ironhide all too well. She is out of his grip in one move. He goes to grab her again. She lays him out flat on the floor in three moves. He stands up carefully, rubbing his lower chin, carefully keeping his distance to his clearly crazed mate.

"Chrom… Chris. We need to talk," he tries again softly.

"I'm done talking to you," she shoves him in the chest. Then turns a sultry smile towards the men that should be reserved for her mate, "Besides, you interrupted our conversation." She turns fully back to the table.

He turns to the table as well, "Excuse us. I need to talk to my…" he hunts for the human word, "my wife." The table grows perfectly silent and uncomfortable. The whole room does. Chromia and Ironhide step away from everyone else.

This is the moment she knew would come. She had to be strong. She couldn't crumble. She took silent deep breath. She had to lock her eyes with him. She had to pretend with all her might that she meant these next words.

"I used you. I wanted the rank. I got it." She clutches her fists to her sides to keep herself from throwing herself into his arms and begging for forgiveness. The men at the table start to gasp.

"What?" the words hiss out of his mouth. His eyes turn narrow and warning.

"I'm not a traitor to the cause, don't worry about that. My loyalty there is true. I wanted to be with the command team. I wanted to be among the elite. And I knew the way in was the SIC." She let those words pierce his spark. "I wanted to be in command of my own destiny. Your friends were fools and let me come along side them with you." She puts on her best wicked smile and a twist of her very seductive hips, "I seduced you with my body. I seduced them with you. Now I have the command I want. They can't take it away without admitting what fools they were. Besides, I'm damn good. They know it, now. So do you. You can't run this base with out me. All you commanders know it." She turns back to the table, "So boys, wanna go to my quarters? I'll show you a few things I learned while in captivity." Some of the men are scared. Some are intrigued.

Ironhide belts out, "Until all are one, Chromia!" He throws their vows at her.

She doesn't turn around, he doesn't see her soothing the raised tattoo on her ring finger. But he heard the waiver in her strained voice, "I release you of your bondage, Commander." She tries to make it sound like her marriage to him had been just as tortuous as her captivity with Shockwave. She continues down the hall alone.

Ironhide is crushed. He is shaking so bad that he can't barely think. He has no idea how he made his way back to Ratchet's lab, either. His heart feels like it just split in two. His head is pounding with memories. He lost her. He's lost her again. Did he ever really have her back? Who was she? Did she really play him all these years?

He finds himself in a strange corridor completely disoriented. Sinking into a corner clutching his chest tightly against the memories that flood over him like a wave of acid.

{flashback} It was only a matter of months after Elita's death that the team made another strike run. Their strike was to distract the 'Cons so the Autobots could hit the real target. Ironhide saw the girls target implode around them, but he had to stay focused or the whole mission would be a loss. And then they had to keep radio silence.

This time though, Chromia wasn't killed. She was captured. Mindwipe had taken her into his lab and used her for his experiments, so it was relayed back to the Autobots.

Even Chromia was amazed how strong she was. But Shockwave and Mindwipe decided to use tainted Energon to pry information out of her. He let it known to the Autobots on Cybertron that he had captured Chromia. Megatron was thrilled to relay the message to Earth. Ironhide had been out when the message came through Teletran I. Optimus was waiting for Ironhide when he got back from patrol. He carefully directed Ironhide to the side and told him, "Chromia has been captured by Shockwave and Mindwipe."

Ironhide was firm, "And?" Optimus silence meant there was much more. "Slag it Prime, what?"

Optimus puts both hands on his shoulders, "She's in a secured area. Moonracer and Alpha Trion have no idea where. Shockwave is using her. We may have to…" Even Optimus can't finish the sentence. Ironhide growls and throws Optimus' hands off his shoulders. He storms off to his quarters. Optimus thought that was the end of it. But that night, everyone came out to the main area when Ironhide, drunk, was tearing the place apart. Ratchet finally had to EMP stun him. It took Jolt assisting with another series of EMP blasts to bring him down. Then Optimus ordered him shackled to his quarters while the current team finished a mission. When he returned, it was Optimus' turn to embraced Ironhide while he cried and beat the scrap out of his bunk.

It took nearly a year before Ultra Magnus found her. Shockwave or Mindwipe had dumped her back at the ruins of Elita's murder sight. He had left her to die a slow death in a psychotic hell. Neither Optimus or Ultra Magnus told Ironhide. She was so messed up mentally that there was no way they could let Ironhide see her. She was someone that no Autobot mate would recognize. She was acting more like a pleasure-bot. It took a long time for her to come around and realize she was safe, and drop the ploy. Once Preceptor did his own assessment along with Ratchet and Wheeljack's surgery, they had Optimus bring Ironhide to Cybertron.

As soon as the door opened, Ironhide rushed into the room. Chromia was sitting in a chair going over a data pad. Ironhide dropped to his knees before her and buried his head in her lap sobbing like a sparkling, "I'm so sorry. I never should have left you behind. Forgive me, forgive me… please my love forgive me."

She ever so softly soothes he head, "Ironhide, I would have hated you if you sacrificed the mission for me. You would have too if any Autobots had been killed over one us." He shakes his head. So she turns his head to face her, "I won't stay here alone. From now on, we go together. That I am clear about."

He rises and cups her face too locking his optics to hers, but his voice calls to another as an order, "Prime."

Optimus comes to the couple holding the others back with a hand. Once Ironhide is sure Optimus is close enough he orders again, "I won't make the same mistake again," he glances up to his dear friend. Then turns back to Chromia, "She is my mate and we are assigned together. That is my order." Then glances back to Optimus daring him to say any differently.

Optimus turns to Chromia, "Only if she agrees."

Chromia keeps her gaze on Ironhide, "He just got lucky enough to say it first." Ironhide launches himself at her and kisses her warmly.

Optimus laughs and turns to the others. "Clear the room. Ratchet, stay."

Chromia breaks the kiss, "I need to warn you, Ironhide. I had to play a part keep my head above their tricks. I had to be a 'Bot you've never seen before. So if we run into any of his…"

"Just don't ever lie to me." Ironhide strokes her cheek tenderly.

She smiles, "I would not use you. I would have nothing to gain."

Optimus looks back and smiles at the couple cuddled together in warmth and tenderness. For as devastated Ironhide had looked when they landed, it looked like his spark was soaring now.

"Chromia, I'm ready to give you my spark." He parts his chest letting the glow show.

She smiles sweetly touching it lightly, "It's about frag'n time."

Optimus chuckles. Then with ever so reverently cuts the ceremony to the most important words, "I Optimus Prime hereby record into the Autobot Records that Ironhide and Chromia are authorized bonded mates." To which, Ratchet and Optimus turn their backs while Chromia, still seated, opens her chest letting her spark reach out and capture Ironhide's, kneeling before her. When the flash dissipates, the newly bonded mates are still locked in their kiss. Optimus chuckles, "Ironhide, take her to your quarters. Don't interface here in the med bay."

Ironhide pulls back and smirks to Chromia, "Yeah, he's a fine one to talk." Chromia and Ratchet chuckle knowing about Elita and the inhibitor induced seduction of Prime in the med bay. Chromia leans her head into Ironhide's shoulder, raising her optics to Ratchet, "Would you give me Ironhide's glyph?" She holds out her left hand.

Ratchet removes his engraver from subspace and does as she asks in red with black trim. After he is done, Ironhide holds up his left hand, her name was already there. Her optics open wide. He explains sheepishly, "I had him do it while I was confined to quarters when you went missing."

Ratchet smiles tenderly to her stroking her face, "Mechs do the craziest things when over energized."

Ironhide, new to this bond lets her feel the truth of the situation. She can feel all the grief that tore through him, the tirade he caused the base, but holds back on the EMP jolts he received. She does feel all his sorrow and the plead he begged from Ratchet so he would never forget the beauty of Chromia's name.

Chromia leans back and cups Ironhide's face with both palms, "You are mine."

Ironhide nods, "I am yours."

Ratchet stands up and steps back, "Clear my bay!" Ironhide lifts her to his arms. They don't make more than three steps down the hall when a very reluctant Prime orders them to the shuttle. An emergency has arisen and the team needs to head back to Earth. The newly bound couple will just have to get used to the new link en route. The facial expressions showed they were having quite a good time with the new link even if physically they couldn't join just yet. {end flashback}

And like acid, the burn subsided. Ironhide cleared his head and stood up. He had to find Optimus. He had to get this straightened out. It couldn't all just end this way after everything. No…. could it? But what other reason could Chromia have for pushing him away unless it was he truth? Traitorship was the only thing that DID may sense.

Ironhide staggers into the lab where Ratchet and Jolt are working on what is left of his shell. Optimus is talking to them quietly until he turns to the door opening.

It looks like Ironhide has crashed. No, crushed. Badly. Optimus can see that Chromia has broken the news. It is now Ironhide's move. He sums up his commander energy and barks a clear forceful order, "Get her in here now, Optimus Prime!"

Optimus takes a deep breath and steels himself. Here comes the war between mates and he loves this couple. He hits the com, "Commander Chris. To the north lab STAT."

Ironhide turns and strides to Ratchet and his team ordering them. "Get that carcass ready." They stare at him, "That's an order!"

Ratchet comes near Ironhide, "Are you sure? I haven't finished the repairs."

Chromia enters the lab. She sees Ironhide and gives him am amused glare. Ironhide looks up at Optimus full of hurt and anger, "She used us all. She only wanted a command position. I bet she's behind the sabotage aimed at you She lied to me for years. I bet she is a spy for Shockwave as well."

Optimus stares down at her. She smirks back, " Shockwave, na! I had a lot of time to think when I had been left behind on the base with the rest of the femmes. More than enough time to think. I won't be a fool any more. I'm in charge of my own destiny. I loved every moment of being Rock Bottom's FIC. And no one will push me around anymore. I won't hesitate to kill Shockwave. But I'll do the pushing to my destiny."

Ironhide turns back to Optimus, "Arrest her. Toss her into the brig. The last thing we can handle right now is insubordination. Dissention in the ranks. A tart of disruption on this base. Let alone a saboteur and traitor."

Optimus pokes his head out the door, "Sergeant! Brawn! Escort Commander Chris to the brig. Hold her there until further notice."

"Charge, sir?" Brawn asks. He can see Ironhide's got his fists clenched to his side. He looks between Ironhide and Optimus. Something must be up to have this human piss off both Optimus Prime and a human.

Optimus says clearly, "Just hold her. I'll come later to press charges." The sergeant takes her arm and leads her away. She doesn't look back. She can't. It takes everything she has to hold this façade.

Ironhide is still fuming. He turns to roar at Ratchet, "I want my body back! How long?"

Ratchet actually shivers at Ironhide's pure rage at his mate, "I need a couple more hours."

Without another word, Ironhide storms out of the room. He heads up to the roof to clear his head. He finds the box of fudge. With all his might he throws it off the roof top. Then he looks over to the bed he shared to intimately with Chromia. His gut nearly retches clutching the wall for support. Someone just has to leave the radio blaring down below on the human cafeteria patio. The song plays on:

I remember years ago someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love

I did

You were strong I was not. I was careless, you were not. My illusions were shattered.

All is done There is nothing left to say

Tell them I happy. Tell them what I hoped would be impossible

Falling in and out of love is hard, falling for trust is worse

broken trust and broken hearts, I know

Thinking all you need it there, building faith on hope and faith

empty promises were made

Are you done with embarrassing me? Tell them all I know

Shout it from the roof tops. Write it on the skylight

All the stars were open All we had is gone now

I remember years ago someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love

I did

Tell them I was happy and my heart was broken

Tell them all I hoped would be is

Impossible, Impossible, impossible

Each word is like a stab to his chest. He grips his chest in physical pain. And then he physically retches. He sees the blue streak on the ground that came from his body. He crumbles into a pit of sobs and sinks to his knees. Retching again, this time tainted with human blood. He was dieing, physically and emotionally. What kind of a commanding warrior was he? He hopes no one finds him right now. He is falling apart. He is grateful when he feels the blackness take him over.

Stars have come out. How long has he been out? It doesn't really matter any more. He knows who he is now. He knows what has to be done. He has nothing left to loose. He has everything to gain. He can get back what he does know. Destroying Decepticons. He feels sorry for the first Decepticon he finds. Things will not bode well for it.

Ironhide pulls himself upright, turns and faces the roof exit. He doesn't look back to where he had lost all control. He doesn't look back to the place where he last made love to _her._

Instead, he returns to Ratchet's lab in full calm command mode. Back straight, head erect, unshielded blue glowing eyes completely focused on task, and arms ready to take anyone on. He hits the com button, "Prime, I need you in the lab, please."

Optimus responds, "Ironhide, what is it?"

"Get her in here. I'm ready."

"Are you sure you want her present?" Optimus warns.

With an amused smile on his face, "Oh yes. I want her to see this. Success or failer, she will witness the end of this life we shared."

There is a concerned silence. Optimus finally speaks, "Five minutes. Out."

Ironhide looks to Ratchet angered, "Aren't you prepared, yet?"

"Just give me a moment." Ratchet goes over and hooks up another piece to the shell hanging on a frame. Wheeljack finishes prying the chest apart in preparation. There are still blue streaks of metal on it.

"I'll paint that over myself," Ironhide grumbles and punches it with his bare fist and continues to look over the shell very carefully. He seems pleased by the new and improved form.

Optimus comes in with Brawn and the human sergeant escorting Chromia. Ironhide turns at the sound of the door. He braces his arms behind his back to keep from hitting her. She still carries that air of arrogance and spite normally reserved for cocky Decepticons before she offlines them. He comes closer to face her. Optimus just stands back and witnesses this. Ironhide walks around her, inspecting her.

"Enjoy that body. Use it well. As for me, I can't wait to get the fire back under my armor. Nothing penetrates it… and lives." It was a warning that he will not let her effect his duty. He turns his back on her and gets into position before his true self.

Optimus touches his own chest feeling the pod flutter. Chromia looks up at the pod. She has to choose her words carefully. "I can take care of that pod." she smirks ruefully crossing her arms. She has to, her hands are shaking violently.

Ironhide whirls around and points a finger at Optimus, "Don't you dare let her touch it! I don't want her poison near _my_ offspring."

Chromia's heart lurches in glee, it worked! He will make sure the offspring is _his _and will survive.

Jolt tells Ratchet, "We're ready."

Ironhide doesn't even look back at her as he takes a run towards the shell. Optimus crosses his fingers. Chromia lets her façade fall. The tears stream down her face as she watches him leap and curl into a flash of blue. The momentum keeps the ball moving straight into the chest.

The black shell's head jerks back and growls loudly. He yanks his arms free of the supporting frame. Curling his arms up and begins to inspect his body, lighting up his cannons. He is very pleased. He sighs happily.

"How do you feel, Ironhide?" Ratchet asks.

He growls, "Just fine. It feels so good to get my own body back." He taps his weapons display. They hum fully charged. He checks them all.

"Any problems?" Wheeljack looks over the computer readouts.

"Just one." He turns a menacing eye towards Chromia and lights a cannon on her.

Optimus quiet puts a hand up, "Wait."

She is now silently sobbing. But with a smile on her face. This isn't the arrogant smile she had earlier. This is a smile of love. This is a smile of peace. She holds her hands up to Optimus. Ironhide is very confused. Optimus opens his chest and pulls out the pod. He lays it in her hands.

Ironhide gasps in sickening horror, "What are you doing?"

She cradles the pod securely. She caresses it. She whispers softly to it, "Go to your sire, my son. Take care of him. Comfort him. Take my love with you, little one." She embraces it tightly and then kisses it motherly, "I love you so much my sparkling." She looks up to her mate. Tears are streaming down her face. He drops his cannoned arm He is so confused. His knees buckle. He drops in front of her. She played him?

She reaches the pod up to him, "Please forgive me." She pushes the pod into his palm, "I had only one thing to gain." He understand the meaning to her words with a heavy spark. Without another word, she walks away from him. The door parts and she runs right out of the lab. She doesn't see him push the pod into his chest with a gasp as their love overwhelms all his systems. Bee wipes tears from his face. He knows Chromia just sacrificed her Autobot life for the pod and her mate. Optimus leaves the room silently slightly shaking himself.. Ratchet and his team rush around Ironhide taking readings and probing him. Ironhide is left processing everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours. He is left with more questions than answers. Most of all, how could he let her fool him into believing she ever stopped loving him. They were _**ONE**_, no matter what.

"Ratchet, am I a fool?" Ironhide turns to his friend.

Ratchet cups Ironhide's chin making it look like he was inspecting his optics when really he was making him look directly at his friend, "You were blinded by love. You stayed true. You never stopped loving her." Ironhide can't move so closes his optics. Ratchet continues, "And you knew deep down in your core, she would never betray you."

Ironhide now nods, "Because my spark would never reside in any place other than in hers."

Ratchet touches Ironhide's chest taking a reading for the pod, "And your sparkling. He seems to be gaining strength very quickly."

Ironhide nods, and _sends_ through his establishing bond with the little one. His voice cracks, "Because he is as strong as his creator." Ratchet clamps a palm behind Ironhide's neck pulling him into a mechly embrace. Wheeljack and Jolt silently clear the room. Ironhide lets out a soft sob clutching Ratchet back.

Been a while, I know. But lots going on at the kids' school and _Magnitude_ is pulling at me while I know I need to finish off _Precieved. _And I finally found _Iron's World_. If you want to know about Chromia's capture see _Infernal Fire _or _Prime's Bloodline._


	9. lie to me

**Prime Blood Ironbands Chapter 9**

Ratchet lets Ironhide cry on his shoulder for a few minutes letting his own tears eek out. Ironhide as been through Pit and back physically within the last week. How could it not screw with his emotions? Near constant threat of either mate dying, a sparkling they never thought they could ever have arriving and then possibly dying right before them without even a chance and then … Chromia. Ratchet shook his head, it was a horrible way to do it. But she tricked Ironhide into reverting. He promised to never leave her side. She let him hold to that promise and pushed him away instead.

Ironhide pulls back wiping the facial fluids from Ratchet's shoulder, "Sorry."

Ratchet grasps Ironhide by the helm buds, "You didn't purge on me, and I'm grateful."

Ironhide chuckles shaking his helm still in Ratchet's grasp, "No I did that upstairs." Ratchet looks worried. Ironhide closes his optics trying not to cry again, "Please tell me my son will be alright. Please don't let everything Chromia and I just went through be for nothing." Then opens them back up and pleads, "Please? I have to go tell her… she was right."

Ratchet soothes Ironhide's helm and then gestures towards one of the berths. For the first time in a very long time, Ironhide says nothing and complies with everything Ratchet says. As a reward, Ratchet holds up a mirror and shows Ironhide how his son is nestled within his chest. "I'm going to warn you, it won't be comfortable. There's a reason why mechs and femmes are created differently. I'm going to make some adjustments and I'm going to give you a modified Energon regiment. Please follow my-"

"Ratchet," Ironhide's very soft voice cuts off his friend's beginning of a rant. "Please stay on Ocean City until he hatches. You can even have my quarters. Just please don't leave Chromia and I after all this. Her only dream….," he lets his finger tips caress the pod, "… lies here."

Ratchet is nearly ready to cry again when a lone tear escapes Ironhide again. Instead, Ratchet wipes the tear and cups his friend's face brotherly, "I promise." Then both take a moment to put their hands on the wiggling little one together.

Ratchet's com pings from Wheeljack. /Should we wait or are you ready for us to come back and make final adjustments to Ironhide's um, shell?/

Ratchet turns back to Ironhide, "Are you ready for the engineers to make final adjustments?" He nods. So Ratchet sends the signal, /Yeah, he's ready. He's a little emotional so tread carefully./

Wheeljack sighs into the com, /Understood. I'll try not to cry myself./ And the door opens with only Jolt and Wheeljack returning.

~~ Hours upon hours later, when Ironhide can't take Ratchet's lab anymore, he manages to call Optimus to release him. Actually, Optimus tells Ratchet to take a break. Ironhide searches the base for Chromia. He asks everyone he sees. No one has seen her.

Hours later, he finally finds her. Curled up in a ball tight as the pod in his chest, sound asleep in Optimus' berth under a black blanket with an Autobot insignia. Rosa's. Optimus had kept his daughter's blanket that her foster mother, Sarah Lennox, had given to Rosa shortly after Poco had died. Chromia now looked so helpless.

Her face is puffy where she has sobbed herself to sleep. Even now, Ironhide can see her eyes still cry in her sleep. Optimus has her in sanctuary away from everyone. Even her mate. Chromia is sleeping soundly, finally. Ironhide sighs deeply grateful that she is safe and resting, even if its not by his side. Silently, Optimus leads him out of the room, leaving her in peace.

"Why won't she see me now?" Ironhide asks with a shaky voice. Optimus shakes his head in a silent way of saying, _you don't need to ask, you already know. _

Instead, Optimus walks Ironhide back to his own quarters. "Get some sleep. Even if not for yourself, for the sparkling. This one is very strong but needs comfort. I did not bond with him and did not even try. You need to. He needs you, Ironhide." With that, Optimus pushes Ironhide to sit on the berth.

Ironhide really doesn't have a choice, he is so slagging tired, he nearly falls to his side. Curling up into a ball he mutters, "The berth is so big alone."

Optimus' voice hitches, "I… know." He was going to ask if Ironhide wanted him to stay in the room, but then he hears Ironhide's familiar mechly snore. Instead, Optimus takes the dehumidifying blanket from the under-berth drawer and lays it over his resting friend. "Sleep, my friend. It will be alright." With that, Optimus shuts off the light and leaves the room.

~~ The days pass slowly. Chromia avoids Ironhide. He has to see her. Using his commanding stride he heads right for Optimus' quarters again. Putting the code in he knows as well as his own, he finds he is denied access. Smirking he tries one of the other codes Optimus regularly uses. But before he can key in the last sequence, a large black hand comes over his. Ironhide doesn't have to look up, he knows that scared and battered glove. The glove retracts and now Ironhide can see the hand of a compassionate friend. Ironhide still doesn't turn, "I have to see her."

"She has made it clear, she can't see you."

Ironhide notices he didn't say the word _won't _but rather _can't. _Now Ironhide looks up to Optimus, "I don't need to talk to her, I just need to see her. Please?" Optimus looks down at his hurting friend, his own spark aching for them. Then with a thrust of his chin, Ironhide backs up. Optimus enters the quarters and seals the door locking Ironhide out in the cold hallway. A few minutes later, the door opens again. Once again, Chromia is asleep in Optimus' bunk. Up towards the head of the bunk she is wrapped up tightly in the deep black fleece blanket with a rosy-red Autobot logo appliquéd in satin. His breath becomes ragged seeing his wife as small and helpless as dear Rosa…. No, she is as strong and devoted as Poco (Rosa's mother). As quietly as he can he sits on the bunk beside her and finds himself laying his head beside her sleeping form. Optimus guards the door and Chromia. Ironhide drops his gloves and strokes her back so tenderly.

A tear comes to him, "Chromia, I never should have said I would lie to you. I never should have left you. I won't leave you now. No matter what." She doesn't open her eyes or even acknowledge that she heard him, but her left hand reaches out and touches his left ring finger. Her hand traces the grooves bound around it. In sparkling blue, the engraving says her name in their native language. He watches her hand. In red, outlined in deep black (darker than her mocha skin) a tattoo says his own name also in Cybertronian script-glyph. Permanently marked, mates bound forever ….until all are one. All are one. He can feel a thump from the pod in his chest. Together they have made a new **one**. Ironhide feels his son cry out in their bond to feel his parents both together. Instead, the sire sends his own warmth back letting the little one know his creator is right there and loves him twice as much as his sire. The son sighs and gives into his sires comfort.

Optimus comes closer to the couple. Ironhide continues to stroke her back, "You know, until that day I didn't realize how talented Ratchet was," his voice is very soft and warm watching her fingers feel her own name. Optimus just barely smiles. He knew their friend's talent, rubbing his own thumb against the inside joint of his own finger. The soft underside of Optimus' ring finger bears Elita's name and later he had Ratchet add Poco's.

Finally cupping her body closer to his face so he can feel her breath on his lips, Ironhide locks gazes with his friend, "I wish I could give her what you gave Poco."

Now it's Optimus' turn to take a ragged breath. "You did and so much more. I never could have raised those children. You know that. I could train them, tried to protect them, but…" He looks down at Chromia, "Ironhide, she hasn't stopped loving you. She just needs to adjust to the separation. She knows she cut you and I think regrets it dearly."

"Has she confided in you?"

Optimus shakes his head, "No. Poco did." Optimus now thumbs the inside of his right hand where Lilly, Primo and Rosa's names are engraved. If anyone ever stripped his gloves, they wouldn't see the markings with out searching, yet he could feel them any time he wanted to and not draw attention.

Optimus can't face Ironhide with his next words, "I'm leaving Ocean City in your hands tomorrow. I stayed longer than I already should have. Jungle Base has problems with infiltraitors. Prowl is asking for help with Inferno and Perceptor reassigned off base." Optimus can't tell Ironhide that Chromia pleaded to go with him. Or that he said yes.

Ironhide nods, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have distracted you from your duties, Prime."

Optimus smiles, "Look, she maybe your mate, but she was under my command and Elita's best friend. Who's to say I wasn't here for her and not you?" Ironhide can't help but smile at his friend trying to make things lighter. Just to add insult to injury, Optimus orders with a smirk but a firm tone, "Now get out of my quarters. I have things to do before I leave. I'll leave you a report on your desk. You look like you could use some rest of your own right now. It will be up to you to find someone to take the second shift tomorrow. I'm not covering your aft anymore."

Ever so reluctantly, Ironhide rises from his mate's side. She is still sound asleep, so he believes. "Will I see you off?"

Optimus shakes his head, "I don't want anyone to get wind of my departure. I'll be taking Bee, and Wheeljack with me."

"Not Ratchet?" Ironhide hides his sigh of relief making it sound like a sigh disappointed.

Optimus smiles warmly, "You need a friend. And I think he has the best medical knowledge to assist you. I want regular updates. It's been such a long time since anyone has seen a healthy pod hatch."

Ironhide stands up and puts a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You just love turning me into an experiment, don't you?"

Optimus shakes his head in amusement, "I didn't ask you to step in front of the beam for me."

Ironhide narrows his gaze, "You know, Prime, I'm getting tired of saving your aft."

Optimus smirks back, "Well that's fine. I'm getting tired of seeing yours. Get out of my quarters."

Ironhide heads for the door and smirks back to his friend, "Good to see Orion is still alive and well." Optimus just shakes his head in warning. And then silently, Ironhide leaves with a last glance at his sleeping wife. With Optimus leaving, maybe as FIC he can nail Chromia down for a talk. He leaves the quarters with a smirk of a plan.

Ironhide finally had a good night's rest since reverting back. His dreams become of peace with Chromia once again. When his alarm awakens him, he find's Prime's orders waiting for him in his office along with a cube of Ratchet's formulated Energon. The orders state Ironhide has been placed on restricted duty. He grumbles, but he knows, his **first **duty is to protect the pod. Not just for himself, but for the hope of all Autobots. For Chromia. For their bond. The last note in Prime's report was that Commander Chromia has been reassigned off base: undercover. Needless to say, Prime didn't say where. Ironhide's spark plumments. His mate is gone. Again. He roars a primal mech roar in anger and spark wrenching pain.

Ratchet races to the office from warnings of passers by to sounds of a battle inside the City Commander's office. Swiftly the CMO punches in his over ride hearing the battle inside. He finds Ironhide tearing the office apart with tears again streaking down his face. Ratchet can't zap him in fear of hurting the sparking. Instead he barks sharply, "IRONHIDE! Stand down!"

Ironhide whirls around on Ratchet ready to tear him apart. Seeing Ratchet's face etched in concern, he drops his fists in defeat. With a motion of his hand, Ratchet has everyone clear the room. Swiftly they do. Ratchet picks up the still sealed cube of formulated-Energon. Righting a chair, Ratchet presses Ironhide's shoulder making him sit and shoves the cube into his hands. Ironhide looks at it but doesn't consume it. Ratchet nudges the cube again gently, "I don't want to hear anything until the cube is gone. I can feel the sparkling from here screaming for it."

Ironhide looks up to Ratchet to see if he's serious. Ratchet pulls his poker face. Ironhide slowly consumes the cube. When it's almost gone, Ratchet, leans against the wall and crosses his arms. "What is it?"

The black and red mech looks up to his dear friend, "Prime let her be reassigned. Off base."

Ratchet sighs heavily, "Yeah, I was afraid of that."

"You knew?" he growls.

Ratchet slowly shakes his head, "No, not for sure. Chromia had talked to me. I suggested she talk to you first. But you know femmes-

"Apparently not." Ironhide grimaces and crushes the cube with a bare hand. "I thought after all this time-"

"Hide, calm down. You have to stay calm for the little one. Do you want him to know you hate or love your mate?"

Ironhide sneers right at Ratchet, "Do I _have _a mate anymore?"

"Don't you dare Ironhide! Don't you dare give up on her! You never did before. You bonded yourself to her long before your sparks merged. Don't you dare let this spat and transformation undo everything you both have fought and nearly died for." He stands up and scowls, "So help me Ironhide, I will beat the scrap out of you and take your son as my own if you give up on your beloved."

To which Ironhide launches up and becomes overprotective. Pulling out one cannon on his friend, he clutches his chest armor with the other, "Oh like PIT will YOU raise my son! No one touches my son but me!" The cannon comes level with Ratchet's helm.

Ratchet beams his beloved smile of success, "Now there's the Ironhide I know. Good to see you're back. Now clean this place up and get this city in line. Because I'm not doing your job and this place is in sore need of a confident strong leader." To which he lightly kicks the tipped over desk. "And I'm not your maid."

Ironhide shakes his head, "Get back to your lab Ratchet and leave me alone." Ratchet chuckles and turns to the door. Before he opens it, he turns back and asks softly, "Are you going to be alright?"

Ironhide stands up, righting the desk, "For now. But ask me again tonight when I try to recharge in that berth alone."

Ratchet knows the situation is serious, but so doesn't want Ironhide to slip into depression so he opens the door and smirks back, "I love ya Ironhide, but not that much."

In response, Ironhide picks up the nearest object (the chair) and flings it at the parting comment. Ratchet, ducks and chuckles his way back down to his med bay.

Ocean City Commander turns back to the mess he has made and begins putting his new life back together. "So Sparkling, lesson number one. If you make the mess, nine times out of ten you will have to clean it up. And trust me, you will be cleaning up after yourself. Your creator was no maid, and neither am I." And so Ironhide calmed himself by talking to his son.

As much as he tried to avoid it, Ironhide can't help but find himself stuck with Ratchet and his horrid soap operas. He threatened Ratchet if he teases him about being one of the pregnant females, he would shoot out a vital body part insuring the medic he would NEVER be a sire or a creator. No matter how much time he spend repairing himself. Ratchet promised not to make the comparison. But the smirks he tried to conceal still left Ironhide fuming. Finally Ironhide did take out one light from Ratchet's shoulder and finished off the threat, "Ratchet, I pray one day you will get yours. Then we'll see how you handle it." Ratchet felt an uneasy wave across his spark. Threat or omen?

One day while searching for Ironhide, Ratchet made his way up to the City Commander's private quarters. He found Ironhide had dragged what was left of Chromia's shell remains back up here. Carefully removing each piece from himself that he didn't need, Ironhide was patching his mate's shell back together. He knew he had to keep some of her parts, the ones closest to his spark, for the pod's sake.

Checking in with the engineering crew, Ratchet found Ironhide even got a couple humans and Jolt to help him. They tried to recreated Chromia's shell with Earth made parts as well. It wouldn't be her same body. Too much of it was either embedded in Ironhide's body, the sparkling's pod, or was just plainly gone. But Ironhide would do everything he could. Ratchet would silently support him.

On one of Optimus resupply jaunts, Ironhide drags him to his quarters. Optimus leaned on the door way as Ironhide pulled the sheet off the new shell of Chromia. Optimus smiles. "You've put some long hours on this. It looks good. Will it work?" He carefully inspects it.

"I don't know. I need you to contact her." Optimus lowers his head. Ironhide thrusts a finger in Optimus' chest, "I know you know where she is. She hasn't spoken to me. Not even when she left. Has she felt the change at all?" Ironhide watches his friend for signs.

"She hasn't said. She doesn't report back much." Optimus very carefully answers. He doesn't want Ironhide to loose it after all this time of being calm.

"What is she doing?" Ironhide is pleading for information about his mate. Optimus stops him with one glare of warning. "Come on. You can't be serious." Optimus shakes his head with a sigh. "Why not? Not even a hint?"

"You know exactly why," Optimus warns in his friendly tone.

Ironhide strokes the shell, "She's afraid I will drag her back and be mad at her."

"No, quite the opposite. She can't resist you. She never could." Optimus stops and looks directly into Ironhide's optics, "You know she always loved you. There was never anyone but you. Ever." Optimus lays a hand on his friend's shoulder, "She never hated you for leaving. She loved you for leaving. She can't handle being away from you."

"Then why is she staying away? I don't understand. Why will she tell you but not me?" Ironhide is clearly hurting in his confusion. Optimus can't help but smile, almost laughing. "I don't think this is funny."

Optimus drops his head still smirking, "I can try, but you know how strong she is. You know how determined she is. It must take some strong females to put up with us." Then it hits Ironhide right between the optics. Optimus is referring to Ironhide helping Poco leave him. He sighs heavily, "Pay backs, my old friend. Paybacks." Optimus leaves silently. It leaves Ironhide running a longing hand over Chromia's new body. It leaves him remembering their life here.

{flashback} Just after Ironhide and Chromia made their bonding & vows and ultimatum to Prime, Ocean City needed them. Ironhide brought his sparkmate to the newly formed base while Ratchet, Optimus, and Bee went to another city for extended missions. Weapons Commander, former Second in Command of the Autobots, Ironhide was now City Commander for Ocean City. With a team of humans to assist him, the construction went ahead of schedule. Chromia pushed herself harder than any other 'Bot or human.

Part of him smiled with pride. That was the old Chromia he knew. But the flip side was that he hurt for her and worried over her. Several times he tried to order or pull her away. They hadn't had a moment alone yet. The shuttle trip from Moonbase to Earth hadn't even given them time to physically join.

Why was she pushing herself so hard? Sure she could feel his flirting and even sent some back. But what was it? What was she afraid of?

He came up to her in front of others and put on his commander tone, "Chromia, down time."

She shook her head not facing him, "Not until this is done."

He took her arm and physically turned her away from the project. And that was hard because she resisted him. But he was stronger. "That's what you said four projects ago. Do I need to get Wheeljack down here to null you?"

She ups her chin at him and returns the military attitude, "Sir, you put this under my command. If it isn't completed properly you will find me at fault. I'm finishing it."

He reaches into his back and pulls out a set of stasis cuffs, "Chromia, don't make me secure you to your quarters." Terror flashes over her face. He instantly regrets his last move and moves the stasis cuffs out of sight. Her demeanor resumes to command. He sighs heavily and tries again, "Four hours, and then you rest."

She challenges him again, "Six and yes."

He points a finger at her, "In six hours you will be in your quarters one way or another. That is my final order." She only nods and turns back to her work.

Six hours later he comes to his quarters and seals the door. Chromia is in there pacing arms clutched tightly around her chest. Not sleeping. She jumps when she sees him. But he can see, she's upset. Tramatized. He opens his arms wide and she launches into them. He can feel her shaking.

"I'm sorry for the cuffs," he whispers against her audio receptor.

"I'm not sleeping in quarters alone. Never! Even if I have to bunk with the humans." Clearly her nightmares aren't over and there was _**a lot **_they needed to talk about.

He tips her head up to face him. "Tonight, I'll stand guard." He lifts her into his arms. He knows she is exhausted and afraid of her nightmares. Sitting himself down and releases his upper torso armor. He knows she isn't ready to release her own armor right now, there is something in the bond she is holding back.

_Chromia, shhh, I will not force you. But let me in._

'_Hide, I'm so scared of myself. I never want to hurt you for who I have become. I have changed. I'm not the scared little recruit you knew._

_No, you aren't. You are the toughest warrior I know. You lead your femmes to safety. You lead them through their leader's murder. And you were brave enough to bond with me. Let me show you what this bond can do._

If for no other reason, he has removed his armor to feel her against his tender side. He keeps the lower armor on so she knows he won't force himself on her and she doesn't feel obligated. His bare arms cup and surround her head against his throbbing spark as he lays them both down. Her body slowly relaxes in his grip. "I love you," he whispers. "I will protect you. Always."

She chokes out her question, "Ironhide, would you ever lie to me?"

He won't lie, "Yes."

Her nails dig into his under-armor, "Why?"

"If it will save your life, I will lie to you." Something about the way he flexes his arm lets her know, he has done it before and would not hesitate to do it again. "Can you live with that?"

"If it is the only way to live with you, yes."

He presses his face against her, "But I will never stop loving you. No matter what. Nothing can ever stop my love for you. Not even my extinguished spark will stop my love." She doesn't say the words back to him. He didn't expect her to. He just expected her to trust him. And he feels she does. Her body goes limp in his arms and he knows she has finally gone into sleep mode.

Even when his com pinged a few hours later, he only answered it softly. They were needing his approval for something. "I'm a little busy with something else. Do it and I'll sign for it later."

The human asks again, "Sir, how long will you busy?"

Ironhide smiles to the hinted question. "I'll be there in the morning."

The human smiles, "Yes sir. Good night." No one else dares to call him and he was grateful. He finally had Chromia to himself. If any accident or attack comes, they will feel his full wrath. But for now, he will resign himself to Chromia's comfort. She was all that mattered any more. He would protect her at all costs. {end flash back}

All costs… all costs… The memory washes over him laying alone in his berth were he made her that promise so long ago. And now, Chromia knew their child was more valuable than them. She had lied to him to save his life. His own words had come back to bite him fiercely. He wouldn't let her down, not now. Not ever again.

More than determined than ever, he berated Prime every day with messages to forward to Chromia. Prime never responded. Neither did Chromia.

Ironhide's chest was beginning to swell with time. Many a night, Ironhide awoke to the pounding in his chest. He had to soothe his with a tender stroke of his thumb and his bond. He had to wear the outer-armor night and day to keep the pod secured to his chest. But it sure hurt and restricted his sleeping positions. No longer his favorite one of face down , hip cocked up to relieve the bent strut in the back. Oh there were mornings he was rivaling Ratchet in the grumpy department.

Both of them grumbling over the warm Energon dispenser a clutching aching backs or sides. Ironhide looks up to Ratchet, "Please Doc-bot, how much longer?"

Ratchet snarls back, "Don't call me that, Mayor."

Ironhide cocks a brow, "Rotten wrench."

"Iron imbesile."

"Mad medic"

Ratchet raise his cube in toast, "Got that right, Arsenal Aft."

Ironhide rolls his neck, releasing a few pops and crinks, "You wanna go a few rounds? I can still throw you." He smirks, "Me and my son can take you out."

Ratchet shakes his head looking up to the sky, "Please Primus, why did you have to merge those two? Hum? Have I wronged you in some way?" Ironhide chuckles heartily and heads down the hall to the training grounds.

A few weeks later, Ironhide is sparing with his team again. He is more defensive in protecting his chest these days letting the other take the offensive positions. "Everybody needs to know how to defend themselves as much as how to take on a foe. And I will show you how it's done. Ready Hot Shot?" The blue and yellow mech nods curtly.

Hot Shot didn't want his commander sparing, but he knew better than to face the wrath of Ironhide. They all knew that he kept the fate of all their hopes within his chest. More than half way into the session, the door opens. He looks up from his sparing. Freezing his moves, he can't believe what he sees. She's right there in front of him. His beloved mate, Chromia. Still as a human, he didn't care, but just as beautiful. She smiles to him as he blocks Hot Rod's foot coming towards his face, keeping his optics on her. He grabs the foot and twists it. Without breaking eye contact with her, he drops Hot Rod like a spent shell. Like the old days. Hot Rod's bruised ego hurts more than his knee.

Ironhide ignores Hot Rod and comes kneeling before her. "Hello."

"Hello," she softly returns. "Finish. I can wait." She takes a seat and watches him finish the training. Chromia was always infatuated in watching him fight, but even more when he trained. In this mode, he was protector. Teacher, not warrior. Trying to save his team's lives. She sees his chest has painfully swollen quite a bit. Yet he still has the grace he always had. Even when he takes on Optimus. Optimus avoids the chest but still gives him everything he's got. Ironhide takes a couple punches. She cringes. But he's right back on his feet with a few bantering challenges back at his best friend. Their friendship hasn't changed one little bit.

When Ratchet joins with Ironhide to take on Optimus it gets very interesting. Eventually the whole thing falls apart when the friends start laughing more than pulling antenna's and punches. Optimus has to wave them off, gasping for breath while laughing heavily.

Ironhide calls the training over with hand movements because he too is laughing too hard. The room is dismissed and the friends sit with Bumble Bee beside Chromia. Bee tells Chromia, "I heard a rumor that Ironhide is working on a new shell for you to revert back into."

"Really? I would like to see it." she sounds excited. He gives her a tender smile. She's actually talking to him and wants to come back to him. Ironhide turns to Bee with thanks. He didn't know how she would react and he was afraid to find out before. The friends walk towards his quarters.

Ratchet asks, "Have you had any signs of the change?"

She pulls up her sleeve, "Nothing here, but have begun feeling different. That's why I returned. I have been growing more tired. I'm getting worried. I also haven't been feeling well in my stomach. It comes and goes. And this body seems to be physically changing some way. I don't know." Ironhide gives her a very sympathetic look. He lowers a hand to her. She gives his finger a squeeze.

Ratchet tries again, "Should we see if you are ready?"

She looks up at Ironhide with all the sympathy she can muster, "I would like to be back in your arms, not just your hand." She smiles. Bee finds it very funny. They others just shake their head at the bad joke. Ironhide pulls the sheet off the shell.

Chromia's eyes go wide in amazement. She walks around it a couple of times, stroking it very lovingly. Then she looks up at him full of emotion, "You did this for me?"

Ratchet leans in, "He won't let me touch it. So for your sake, I truly hope it works."

"His hands do amazing things to me. I have no doubt of his skill. It will work." Ironhide swallows hard at jab to their physical relation ship.

She smiles, "Certainly you know what I mean?" she turns to the friends, implying the mechs talk of their conquests. Optimus blushes. Bee fans his own face and Ratchet laughs hardest of all. Ironhide kicks Ratchet in the ankle about their joke.

"Let's get this to the lab," Optimus chokes out. He scoops up the shell.

They all follow him to the lab. Ratchet hooks up the shell. Jolt parts the chest.

"Whenever you are ready," Ratchet nods.

Chromia turns back to Ironhide. He lowers his head to meet hers. She holds his face in her hands, "Just in case this doesn't work, know that I honestly do love you. I'm sorry for everything. Take care of our gift." She kisses his lips. Then she touches the swollen part of his chest, "I hope to see you soon son." They all stand back. She takes a run at the shell.

"WAIT!" Optimus shouts dropping his hand.

I'm-a working on 10. Sorry, couldn't help but make the jab. I see them as war-brothers, and best friends. Nothing more. Litohatchee has the best best best showing of Ratchet and Ironhide's brotherhood. You can find her in my favorite authors. Warning, she will make you laugh and cry.


	10. Primus' gift

**Prime Blood Ironbands Chapter 10**

"WAIT!" Optimus shouts and makes a leap and drops his hand blocking her path to the shell. She braces her impact with her hands in front of her face as she slams into his palm. Everyone turns to Optimus.

Ironhide is mad. "What is then meaning of that?"

Optimus looks to Ratchet, "Do you have an ultrasound machine in this room?" Ratchet shakes his head. "Get one. Now."

Ratchet turns to one of the humans. They scurry and come back with the equipment. Ratchet turns to his commander, "Explain."

Optimus gets himself back up, "Just a theory. But a very interesting theory." The machine arrives. He turns to Chromia, "Humor me, lay back on the table." She does as he says and instantly Optimus grins at her slightly larger rounded belly. Not the trim and toned soldier that left several months before. He turns to the human trying to contain his hope and glee. "You know what to look for?" She catches his smile and glint of optic and nods in response. She lifts up Chromia's shirt. Carefully the medic moves the scanner over the slightly rounded belly section. It comes up on the large screen monitor.

"There it is, sir." the human smiles broadly up to Optimus.

He sighs prayerful gratitude, "Yes, there it is." His eyes are locked on the screen with a triumphant smile. He crosses his arms over his chest and just stares at another of the most precious gifts in the universe..

"There it is _what_?" Ironhide is shocked with Optimus' reaction and lack of answers. Looking between his friend and the screen. He is very concerned for his mate. He was beginning to panic that just after he finally got his mate back, again, he would loose her, again. Maybe forever this time. He knows about human cancers, shuttering.

"Ratchet's warning," Optimus doesn't change his focus. The human changes the direction of the scanner. She pulls it up on a closer tighter shot. Everyone gasps when they see a hand. A human hand.

"Is that….?" Ironhide is shocked leaning into the screen. He can't believe what he sees.

"Ironhide!" Ratchet growls, "I thought I told you….!"

It doesn't help when Bumble Bee starts laughing. They turn to him. Optimus finds it amusing too. But Bee points to Ironhide's chest and then to Chromia's belly unable to speak.

The human even smiles, "Well, that is a first. Both the father and the mother pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant!" Ironhide barks.

"Oh yes you are," Chromia, Ratchet, Optimus and Bee all fire back together chuckling.

Tears begin to stream down Chromia's face a bit frightened of the implications, "Ra… Ratchet what does this mean?"

Ratchet throws his hands up in the air, "How the scrap should I know? I never know what I'm doing. You don't listen to me any way. You guys just keep throwing new things at me and expect me to know exactly what to do. I don't have a clue. I don't even know what to do. You tell me!" He stomps out of the room muttering to himself.

Optimus shakes a finger at Ironhide, "Just had to one up me, didn't you?" so quietly only Ironhide could hear it.

"I! What? No!" Ironhide is gasping for air. Optimus laughs at his friend's exasperation clamping him on the shoulder. Chromia starts laughing too.

Then she turns to the human, "How long do we have to wait?"

The human smiles softly and starts saving all the information, "Looks like you are nearing about sixteen weeks. So if this is a human pregnancy, about another twenty four weeks. What about the pod?"

Chromia looks up to Optimus. He shrugs, "Last time I saw one hatch, it look about six months on Cybertron. But we aren't there, this was conceived very differently. And that was about four hundred years ago."

They are all shocked by the information. In other words, no one knows but they have two new lives on the way.

The _sterile_ couple looks at each other. Chromia smiles up to her stunned mate grasping his finger, "So, we're having twins?"

Word leaks out quickly that a baby is on the way. The excitement is just too much for the base. It had been a long time since they had a new baby on base, let alone a human one and Autobot one. No, not a base. There is a reason it was called Ocean _City_. This was a home. Exactly what Ironhide had wanted for Chromia, a home.

Ironhide lifts Chromia to his shoulder, "We really need to talk." Optimus nods taking control of the command center so the couple can talk quietly alone.

Secured in their quarters, Ironhide lays on his side so they can face each other. She soothes his scared face. He can't help but touch her belly. Another life. They will have two lives counting on them. One in his world and one in her new world. Their world.

"I'm sorry," they both say at the same time. Then smile.

Chromia tries again, "If I had known-"

Ironhide shakes his head, "I don't care anymore. Look, we have the futures within us. Not just Autobot futures, but our futures. We can't let them make our mistakes. We have to be united."

She finishes, "We have to stay united, no matter what." But she reaches up and touches his Autobot shield centered on his chest, "But I'm not a fool, Commander. This city assignment is temporary. I've been reading through the reports. Prime had me go over the information Rock Bottom has been gathering. There is trouble brewing. Ironhide, you have to go join him again eventually. I can stay here with them and run the city."

Ironhide reaches out to her cheek, "Not tonight. Not until I say so. I'm not going anywhere right now. Get that through your spark. I don't want to talk about duty right now. Right now I only want to talk about us. We need names. We need to stay together as mates. No more running for either of us. No more hiding. No more lying to save the other. I was a fool to think that would help." Chromia settles into his hand and reaches her small palm under his armor to feel their son's pulse.

"Alright." She whispers.

He leans in pressing his face to her hair, "Thank you."

The couple enjoys watching the lives progress within each of them. They spend their nights curled up beside each other. And smile as each one caresses each child they protect. They share the joy of the little ones movements. Together.

One summer night, Chromia comes to one of the battlements. Ironhide is sitting down with his legs hanging over the wall. It's a long way down, but a perfect view of the open ocean and the stars reflecting off it. There's no moon and the sky is clear of clouds. It's like being in open space. She comes to his side, "Thought I would find you here."

He reaches a hand out and brings her to his chest piece, just perfect for her to lay her head back against his throat and under the shelter of his chin. "Do you remember our first night up here?"

With a chuckle that vibrates through her whole body, "That will never leave my memory. I hone in on it when I can't sleep."

She reaches a hand up and strokes his jaw. "Yes, it has kept me sane many times. Other times, it has driven me absolutely crazy." She sighs heavily, "You know, once this child arrives, I can't ever go back. It will need me."

Ironhide sighs, but not with regret, "I know. It's alright. We will never get that night back again, but I don't think we will need to. As long as we can remember it, we should be fine."

She smirks, "Yeah, your body can hone in on that memory. This body will have to hone in on the cafeteria roof."

Ironhide hums pleasantly, "Oh yeah, those nights were just as good."

She chuckles stroking the wiggling life under her palms, "Apparently." He laughs with her. And they settle back to their memories while watching the shooting stars.

{flashback} The night he remembers much like this one. No moon, shooting stars and a soft breeze. The humans had finished their celebrations a few days before for base completion. Now everyone was getting down to work. Now Ironhide could relax. He knew with the excitement the humans would be distracted and mistakes would happen. Some could be deadly. And he was right. Somberly, the celebrations stopped instantly and people got their heads together when one died, one permanently paralyzed, and three more in ICU.

Now the Autobots were not exempt from blame. Several of them had made some dumb mistakes as well. Two humans were seriously injured in the 'Bots' distraction. Ironhide brought them around as well with brig time. He couldn't let Prime think he couldn't handle this base. To everyone else, Prime was stoic and professional. But privately, Optimus was more than pleased with the progress. He even nodded over to Chromia completely focused on her task.

"How are you two doing?" Optimus knows getting over Shockwave and Mindwipe's torture was no easy thing.

Ironhide watches her with Optimus, "She works harder than me. She's afraid others will think less of her due to her imprisonment."

"Have you had any time alone?"

Ironhide knows he can talk to his friend. Yet he also knows Optimus still aches for Elita's comfort and support. He treads carefully, "Kind of." Optimus narrows his gaze at Ironhide. "What kind of a commander would I be if I let my personal interests distract from the business at hand?"

Optimus taps Ironhide on the spark, "Don't make my mistakes. Elita will haunt me for it." That was the first time Ironhide heard him say her name since her death so many years ago. Optimus didn't even attend the memorial service for his own mate. Optimus smiles, lift his helm and barks loud enough for everyone to hear, "You are relieved of command, Ironhide."

Ironhide gasps, "Excuse me? What did I do?" He barks back. Everyone in the room, including Chromia turns to the two commanders.

Optimus leans in and flicks him right on the spark and locks gazes with him, "Dereliction of duty." And with just a shift of his optics, glances at Chromia. She catches Prime's gaze and puts a hand to her mouth to cover her smile. Optimus looks back to Ironhide and does it again getting Ironhide to turn his head this time. Ironhide sees her and then turns back to his commander.

Nose to nose with his current Ocean City Commander, Prime barks again, "Seventy two hours. Dismissed." Ironhide swallows hard. But then turns his back and strides from the room. Optimus glances at Chromia and ever so slightly dips his head. No one else saw the fraction of a nod, but it screamed across the room for her to follow Ironhide. She had to control the urge to run. She just strode out of the room, like a commander on a mission. Everyone else looks at him stunned as to why he would dismiss Ironhide on such a charge. Ironhide and Chromia were the last two on the base who had slacked in their responsiblities.

"You all need your down time in proper proportion. If you don't, we will have more accidents. We can not afford accidents. You have worked too hard and too long to make stupid mistakes. Back to work." Now they all understand, Ironhide got busted for working too hard.

Chromia dropped to her wheels and was on the hunt for her mate. It took her finally calling him in their bond, _Love, where are you?_

_East battlement_. Is all he replies. She should have been able to find it by all the litter of kibble he left. First was one gauntlet, then another, his helmet, a shoulder guard… she wasn't sure what she would find at the end of the trail. But what she did find was Ironhide leaning against the wall looking out over the ocean clad in very little armor around his waist. His vibrant red under-armor was a beacon calling her home. Swiftly she ripped her own helmet off, gauntlets and such. Nothing would come between them tonight, she thought. Softly she came up to him and slipped her arms around his waist laying her head against his bare strong back. His breath sucked in sharply at the feel of her nakedness against his under armor. He takes her left hand and pulls it up to cover his beating spark.

Chromia starts, "Something bothers you." He nods, afraid to speak. His own left hand soothes hers. "Darling, I'm the pessimist, it frightens me that you feel this way."

He snorts, "You're not the only one." Now she wedges herself between him and the wall. She puts her hand back against his spark. He reaches his right hand to cup and soothe the nape of her neck, "I just barely got you back. Life has been so unfair to us. We just started our relationship and were torn apart. I just got you as my mate and the work load has been horrid."

She smiles and reaches up, "I have never slept better than in your arms. Even before…." she doesn't need to finish with capture.

He leans in to touch their foreheads, "That's just my point. I have a premonition."

She chuckles, "Ironhide, you don't have premonitions. You blast premonitions into atoms." He chuckles with her. She rubs her hand against his spark, "Tell me love."

"Something is coming."

She nods, "Yes, I feel that too."

"Something is going to drive us apart."

"Something is going to bind us together even tighter."

He kisses her warmly and then pulls back a hair, "We have made our commitment, we are already one. How can we get any tighter?"

She returns the warm kiss but pushes it to the seductive level. "I barred the door, let me show you."

He raises his eyes curiously knowing what he stared by stripping, "Here?"

She tips her lips to brush against his while explains, "And now. Under the stars like our love was meant to be shared." He doesn't argue with her. No, he takes his time and enjoys every moment.

~~~~ Cuddled in her arms with his head against her spark, while dawn begins to break he smiles. She pokes him to explain. "Paybacks, my love, paybacks," he murmers.

"What have I done?" She chuckles.

"Not you, me." She tips his head to explain. So he raises himself on his elbows to face her. "Not long after Orion became Optimus, Elita was hurting for him. I could see the mantel of leadership was beginning to weigh heavily on their relationship. I tried to explain this to Optimus quietly but he shoved the thought aside. I think he was afraid if he took any down time the universe would crumble with out him. But I also knew, as much as I was his best friend, Elita was his mate and confidant."

Chromia is beginning to get the point to their current circumstance all too well. Chromia had been hiding and pushing Ironhide away in order to maintain face. Gluping in guilt, she prods him, "What did you do?"

He gets a very wicked smirk across his face, "That day in my quarters -you and I during training-…. well that was Elita's payback to me. Today is Optimus'." Chromia narrows his gaze in warning. "I told him his quarters had been bugged and set us up for temporary quarters elsewhere. Then spiked his Energon with just enough Energon to make him think he was really tired, which he was already half way there. When I was sure he was out cold, stripped him of his armor. I left the chest piece so he would know it was a prank, not sabotage."

Chromia gets it, "Then you sent Elita to the quarters on a rouse."

Ironhide beams, "And recoded the door lock. It wouldn't open for three cycles."

Chromia gasps, "And?"

Ironhide leans in closer, "Believe me, all I had to say to him was, _dereliction of duty _in Elita's way and he would blush like a school-bot."

Slipping her hands over his scalp, guiding him even closer, "Show me what kind of duty." Three days of constant attention and interfacing by their mates, and both Chromia and Optimus had much lighter steps to their gait. {end flashback}

~~~ On the other hand, now laying in his berth with his sleeping pregnant human mate beside him and stroking his Cybertron son resting beside his spark chamber, it was also coming clear to Ironhide exactly what those premonitions all meant. Both premonitions were accurate. And looks like both were coming true.

He leans over and presses his lips to his mate's head, "I love you sparkmate."

Optimus had been warning Ironhide that Mindwipe found out where Chromia was. Also that she had an incubating sparkling. Ironhide growled. Optimus let him know, he was going to try fending of the attack before it reached Earth.

The message came in nearly too late, "Ocean City! Prepare for attack!" It was Jetfire zipping right over their heads, with two Seekers on his tail.

Ironhide's spark clenched tightly, and began barking his orders and Klaxton's blarring. One tourret gun shot Acid Storm in the tail, saving Jetfire. It brought him down, but into his protoform and weapons blazing.

The human and bot teams moved in precision. Ironhide couldn't be more proud of his base. Too bad the Decepticons weren't falling in with the plan. Retreat or die. No, they were coming in harder and harder.

He turns to one human, "Make sure those scientists are getting launched. If you have to, you are to throw Chromia over your shoulder and haul her aft in!"

The sergeant he used to hate and dispise saluted, "Ironhide, your wife, -er mate, with be under my personal protection."

Ironhide cringes and grabs at his chest in pain. The sergeant furrows his brow. Ironhide growls even louder with the pain, "And don't you dare tell her of this! GO! You have your orders!" The sergeant lunges and flees.

Bee comes to Ironhide's side, "North is evacuated. The rest are in progress. I'm headed to make an amo run. Need anything?" Ironhide grips his chest again and shakes his head. Bee is worried, "Hide?"

Ironhide shakes his head again, "He's scared Bee. That all. Kicking me real hard. We'll be fine. Go. The others need you. Go." Bee does as he is ordered.

~~~ As the battle progresses, the pain in his chest was increasing as well. He unconsciously kept clutching his chest. His plates had expanded so far that he thought for sure they would burst. But as he was kicked internally again, he groaned. He didn't have time for this.

The base is rocketed again by a phaser blast. The north pier was a wall of flames. Reports came into the command center. All the piers were on fire. So, this was their plan. Burn the base from the outside in. They also kept firing from above. He knows what they were thinking. Pin them down, and burn them from the outside in. They can't use the dock or space bridge for escape.

Ironhide calls out his orders to his troops. "Brawn! Get that creep! Don't let him hit the fuel barrels. Hot Rod, what are you doing? Let that one retreat. Ahhhh!"

The pain drops Ironhide to one knee putting all his weight against the consol. Jolt is at his side, "Ironhide! We must get you-" Ironhide grabs Jolt by the collar of his asbergo and looks at him optic to optic.

"Get Ratchet in here! Do not let anyone know I'm in pain." Ironhide growls.

"He'll be here to take care of you," Jolt comforts him.

"No! I need him to take command. I… I…" he drops to his other knee but hit's the com, "Brawn, get them off our roof!" He hits another button, but turns to Jolt softly, "I gave you an order, soldier. Go." Jolt is afraid to leave Ironhide's side, but the base is rocked again. He takes the hint. Ironhide continues to call orders through winded speech.

It's not just Ironhide who is in jeopardy. It's the whole city. It's up to him to get to another commander, Jolt fears. He rushes to the roof. He takes a hit to the shoulder, spinning him and landing him back to back with Ratchet. He fires at the three swirling Decepticons intent on blowing the command center's exhaust fans to bits. Ratchet turns his head, "Jolt? Why are you-"

"Ironhide needs you." Jolt fires off.

"I'm a little busy." He growls, firing a shot off over their shoulders and takes a wing out on one. Then ducks quickly to dodge a low flier going in for a brazen plow-down.

"Well, you're about to get a whole lot busier." He grabs Ratchet's arm as the roof collapses below him. He pulls him back up. "Ironhide needs you to take over command."

Ratchet can't believe the news, "What?" Jolt gives him a look that surpasses all words. Ratchet's face changes to fear, "Get these guys. Watch your step." With that Ratchet takes a leap down to the command center.

~~~ Down in the bowels of the base, Chromia is helping them load the data files into chest like containers. The sergeant knows how vital the information is. More so the gift Chromia carries. The chests will be loaded into bunkers that will plummet to the ocean floor thousands of feet deep. Too deep for a Decepticons to stay functioning and steal. It will take humans weeks to get all the files retrieved. It's hard to work around her bulk, but she refused to leave while Ironhide is on the base. Both commanders knew Optimus was at the other end of the space bridge in another battle.

Chromia stops and leans against the chest trying to catch her breath. This was different than anything she had ever felt before. More than nauseous. More than pain. More than fear. It was everything combined.

The base rocks again. She reaches for the next set of disks. She has to push past the pain and discomfort. The lab assistants come and remove the chests. One stops to watch her. "Hey, Commander, take it easy. The last thing we need right now is to have that baby. We don't even have you on the shuttle yet. Sit. I'll take over."

Chromia reaches for her hand, "How is it going out there?"

She shakes her head, "I don't know, but I just saw Ratchet go to the command center. "

Chromia knows that isn't good news if it takes both commanders up there. Then another though hits her. "Has Ironhide been hit?"

"I don't know. There's too much confusion right now. I got the last one, lets go." Chromia helps her latch the last chest. They both take the handles at each end and carry it out of the smoking room.

~~~~ "Bumble Bee! Command center!" Ratchet bellows to him.

Bee looses a door wing dodging debris getting to the command center. He's sure Ratchet has lost his mind calling him away from the battle to come inside. By the time Bee arrives, he can see Ironhide is in utter agony. It's beyond anything he has ever seen any Autobot or human endure without leaking Energon. Ratchet motions Bee to go to Ironhide. Ironhide breathing is labored sitting with his back against the back wall. His optics are pleading with Bee. He's embarrassed to be incapacitated without a wound.

"I'm giving you an order. You are a good little soldier. Find Chromia. I know she is still her, disspite my orders. Get her off the base now. Take this with you."

With a cry of excruciating pain, he pulls his chest plates apart. The cry sends chills through Ratchet's core. Ratchet watches in horror.

"NO IRONHIDE!" Ratchet bellows. But he can't move. He has to turn back. He's got his guns firing through the front window of the command center. The humans dash under the consoles. Two Decepticons are coming in for a head on impact to the command center. They have managed to take out the wall mounted guns protecting the center and the reinforced shield. They are clear to make a cannonball run to knock out the heart of the city.

Ironhide continues spreading the plates to release a small life form breaking through the pod shell. This was supposed to be done in the lab, but there is no time. Reaching into his cuff, pulls out his dagger. He cuts his own under armor biting his lip making it bleed as well. "Catch him!"

Ironhide tears off a chest plate completely with one hand, finishes cutting the under armor, drops the dagger, switching his arm to a cannon. Firing his cannons over Ratchet's head out the window, holds the other piece of chest armor apart feeling the sparking push forth. Bee dives to catch the life form as it slips from Ironhide's chest. He is stunned by what he sees. A small Autobot life form is right there in his hands. Right now, Bee is no longer the youngest Autobot.

Ironhide struggles to get to a kneeled position and continues firing, breaking Bee out of his daze. "Get him out of here, now!" He raises up to a standing position and now fires with both cannons blazing and chest bleeding. "Take this!" he kicks the plate he had tore from his chest towards Bee and continues stepping forward into the incoming enemy. "You want me, you got me!"

Bee curls over the tiny Autobot. He clutches it to his chest using his sire's chest plate as a blanket-like shield over the child. He glances back. He could swear he saw tears on Ironhide's face as he advances toward the enemy, "Take that you good for nothing, scrap heads!"

Bee doesn't look back to the explosion he hears. It nearly knocks him off his feet. But he must follow Ironhide's orders. His last orders? He grips the sparkling tighter.

Bumble Bee scurries down the corridors as fast as he can. He can feel the life clutching him, hanging on for dear life. He's not sure, but he was sure he heard it cry out.

The yellow scout runs as hard and fast as he ever had. He manages to dodge falling debris. The hallway is closed off behind him. He knows he has to go deep and faster. The escape pods can be heard warming up. He has to hurry. Those pods are designed for humans… only. There is no other way out for the Autobots. Stand or die.

Bee takes out his own gun and fires into the floor. Maybe it was more destruction to the base, but the cost will be worth it if he can save this life. He makes at down to the escape pod bay and races towards it. "Mama!" the muffled life cries out behind the shield in his arms.

The humans are loading the last of the chests into the bunker. He recognizes one right away. She and one of the lab assistance are pounding and pounding on the smoking panel. "We have to release this! I can't let those bastards get all we have worked for." Chromia is now trying to push the secured pod loose. She can't.

"Is the shield activated?" the assistant asks.

Chromia steps back and looks, "Yes."

"Good. I have an idea," she points back to Bee is racing towards them.

Chromia turns. Her spark sinks. She knows by the shield clutched to his chest. what he is carrying.

"Noooo," she almost sinks to the floor in her own birth pains. The lab assistant pushes her towards the human escape pod.

"Come on, Chromia, get in. I'll take care of this."

But instead Chromia steps towards Bee. Bee smiles and lowers the shield that cradles her son. The little sparkling smiles up at her and reaches for her. The child is as big as herself. She can't carry him. But she can stroke his face

"You must go now. Commander's orders." Bee quietly gets out letting her know it's bad upstairs with Ironhide. They will be separated…again.

He steps past her and places the child in the human escape pod. Chromia strokes the child still within her then gets in beside her Autobot child on the floor.

"Is he…?" she starts to ask Bee about Ironhide.

He just shakes his head, "I don't know. I must get back. Go now. You don't have much time." The base rocks again. This time in a horrible tilt.

The lab assistant gets in to the escape pod, "Bee, we can't get the bunker loose."

He nods, "I've got it. Get them out of here now." He pounds the escape pod activation button. The door slides shut and releases them from the base. He can see through the window as Chromia grips her stomach tightly while using the other hand to stroke her son's face.

Bee fires a couple cannon shots off at the bunker. It breaks free of the city and drops like a ton of rocks. He has no time to sigh with relief. The water rushes in. He goes back to the hole he made and climbs out. The bot stays just a head of the rushing water. He finally makes it to a place where he can secure a bulk head. Now he can sigh.

~~ Bumblebee makes it outside and picks up where he left off. Firing away at the buzzing swarm of destruction. Just when it looks like a total loss, Optimus and reinforcements arrive through a space bridge. They annihilate the enemy.

Later the enemy is either on the run or smoldering on the city ruins. Bee helps Jolt gather the injured and remove the dead Autobots. Wheeljack helps Ratchet with triage. Optimus and Ironhide carefully go from enemy to enemy. They gather the dead to a tomb that will be shoved into the space bridge later. The ones who aren't dead, are with a quick photon blast to the head. No one will return to Mindwipe with any information about the Autobot sparkling. Then they join their brothers in the tomb. Ironhide has returned to his controlled self. He is all business. Even if he does have a chest plate missing exposing his red shreded under armor.

One weak Decepticon raises a gun towards Ironhide as he passes. The gun is pointed to the hole in Ironhide's armor. "Die, Ironhide."

"You first," and he lets off four rounds into the Decepticon's chest. Optimus turns from his own executed victim at the sound of multiple bursts. Ironhide blows the smoke from the barrel of his gun.

"Are you alright, Ironhide?" Optimus is concerned.

"Yeah, fine. I just need to get this done. I have better things to do today," he tries to keep his voice neutral. Then moves on after tossing this last carcass into the tomb. Optimus wrinkles his brow at his friend's coldness. He knows better. These Decepticons are getting Ironhide's silent wrath for hitting his home and threatening his family. This was all too painfully close to what Optimus lost. Ironhide would NOT let that happen on his watch.

After a couple more hours, the command team regroups back at the shell of the command center. "Report." Optimus commands.

The sergeant begins, "I've got ten dead. I have three are barely hanging on. About twenty other in the infirmary. I have about fifty still functioning here on the base. All the life pods were released with the civilians and scientists. No word yet on where they landed. But our communications net is down, too. It could be days."

Optimus watches Ironhide out of the corner of his eye. Ironhide clenches his jaw, but that is his only reaction. Optimus know much better than that. The black and bleeding mech is barely keeping it together. Ratchet tries to triage his wound, but Ironhide bats hi hand away.

"Bumble Bee." Optimus orders.

"The bunkers have been dropped. I have their readings on my personal locator. I'll send the sub when you are ready," Bee reports. He doesn't mention the child . He will leave that report to the sire.

Ratchet gives his report, "We lost three. I've got at least two more down for a couple more days. I will see what I can salvage from our comrades. Amazingly, I think the base took the hits worse than our teams."

"Well, that is the objective of a base. It looks pretty beat up. Seabee, how bad are we?" Optimus asks.

Seabee rubs his forehead, "Seventy five percent of the base is either gone or uninhabitable for either Autobot or human. It's going to be a long journey."

"Can you repair it or should we call for help from the other bases?" Optimus asks.

"I don't want to deplete the other bases of their personnel," Seabee sighs. Optimus gives him a sideways smirk.

"Seabee, that's how we work. I'll get he word out. You go make your list. Come back with exactly what and who you need. Go," he gently releases Seabee.

"Sergeant, find out what supplies you need for your humans. Go," he releases him too. "Jolt, go help Seabee. Wheeljack, check with the injured Autobots." He sends them away also.

That leaves Bee, Ratchet and Ironhide. He looks between them. They stay silent. Optimus nods towards the hole in Ironhide's chest. "Report."

"May I be excuse to search for the escape pods?" Ironhide only says. Optimus can see he is choking back his emotions. He makes a cough to keep them from escaping.

"Not yet. What happened?" Optimus gently orders his friend. Ironhide can't speak. It is taking all of his energy to keep his command mode in check.

Bee speaks up, "The child is on an escape pod with his mother."

Optimus turns to Ironhide, "Go. Bring them home." Ironhide only nods and shoots off out the hole in the command center window.

"Go with him, Bumble Bee. Bring them _all _home safely." Bee nods.

Ratchet then tells Optimus, "Ironhide's quarters are gone. The whole top two floors of the tower went straight to the seabed." Optimus drops his head. He knows that means Chromia's Autobot body is gone. Directly below that part of the base is a crevasse as deep as the Earth's core. There will be no returning Chromia to Autobot.

One more Chapter. Maybe two. Has he lost them…. Again? How will Chromia raise a sparkling and an infant? Alone? Is Mindwipe lurking in wait to take them?


	11. ONE again

**Prime Blood Ironbands Chapter 11 (last chapter)**

Ironhide tears off across the sea on a modified jet-board. The escape pods remain underwater for most of their journey. Bee heads in a different direction. He knows he saw the pods drifting west. He makes a slower scan of the water. Ironhide is looking for Ocean City signature readings and reaching for his son's bond. Bee is following the ocean currents that head west.

He spots it. The pods are releasing bubbles. They are headed for the island just up ahead. They run on an auto pilot system. As designed, they catch the swiftest ocean current and then after a certain amount of time, redirect towards land. Bee knew this. He helped design them. He knew a human's limitations. Bee sends out his homing beacon hoping Ironhide will contact him. He didn't have to wait long.

"Bee, I don't have time to save your sorry hide!" he growls.

Bee just smiles, "I found them," sending back the co-ordinates.

"Received. Stay with them," is all Ironhide responds. Bee doesn't need his courtesies. He knows he has Ironhide's respect. He proudly covers the pods as they land on the island.

Bee cares for all those humans, but he knows the one that is most vital to a certain commander. He scans the pods as they arrive. Where is #24? He goes back over the pods on the shore. Then he goes back out over the water and scans the top of the pods still coming ashore. He can't find it. He better find it soon, he can see Ironhide's smoke signature.

Then the idea hits him. Autobot signature. He begins scanning the water for a small Autobot energy reading. He criss-crosses his search pattern. Ironhide is getting closer. Just as Ironhide it about to reach Bee, Bee takes a dive into the water.

The pod wasn't going to make it to shore. It had been damaged when the city had shifted off a pylon. He can see a dent in the top. He scoops it up. He can't break the water's surface. Without that other wing he just doesn't have the strength. Ironhide sees Bee struggling to make the surface. He dives deeper and comes under the pod. Together they lift the pod from the water's surface, into the air and carry it to land. They even manage to carefully set it down. Ironhide can't wait, he rips the door off the pod.

"You are too late," Chromia looks up to him. He just stares. He is trying to comprehend her words.

"Too late for what?" he's afraid of her answer.

She parts the emergency blanket to reveal a tiny baby human. "You missed your daughter's birth" The baby cries. He sighs with relief sinking to all fours. His chest is breathing heavily. His son sits beside his mother supporting her.

Ironhide twists his face into a pleased smirk, "And you missed your son's." She smiles up at him and they laugh together. This strange unit is going to redefine the meaning of nuclear family.

Carefully she steps out of the escape pod with the help of the lab assistant. Their son walks behind his mother. Ironhide is shocked to see him walk. Bee is just as surprised. Sparklings shouldn't be walking within hours of hatching. It should be more like … vorns.

Ironhide puts his hands out and picks up his family. He just stares at them. He has his family in his hands. Chromia smiles down at their family, too. "Chromia, we have a family. Us, a family? Can you believe it?"

Chromia snuggles her daughter tightly and looks up to her son, "Primus has been good to us."

Her mate nods, "Yeah, he has. And I don't deserve it." Chromia is about to protest, but he smiles to her, "But you do. And I'm blessed to be by your side." With just a look, he lowers his head. For he know that look, she wants to kiss him.

Bee smiles up at them, "Optimus will want to know their names."

Pulling back from her light touch, Ironhide looks to his son. His son proudly states his designation, "Wrought Iron."

Bee smiles, "As beautiful as your mother, as strong as your father." Ironhide nods in agreement. His son was created when two lives were fused together in a flash. His markings are primary black but with Chromia's brilliant blue streaks.

Then Ironhide looks down at his tiny little daughter. She is a beauty. She was conceived under the moonlight and the stars. She was created in passion.

"Ferrous," Chromia says softly giving her daughter her father's strong name.

"Alloy," he responds with a very deep tender meaning. Chromia smiles. She remembers those nights melding into his body and soul. But here beside them is the results of their combined sparks. Weather it is in duty and honor, they smile at their proud son. Or their tender love for each other, they look at their tiny daughter.

She looks back up to him, "I'm sorry, I can't return to your side. I don't think the change will ever happen. I think the blast transformed me forever. Besides, she needs me."

He smiles tenderly at her, "I know. I think I knew for a long time. It's just as well. The shell sank to the ocean floor." He turns to their son, "I think he needs me now, too."

Wrought Iron steps up, "Do you need me?"

"Absolutely. My spark has longed for you ever since I met your mother, " he smiles. Wroughtiron looks to his mother. Her tears and aggressive nod admits her own need. The family helms all lean in to touch.

Bee comes over and hands Ironhide his shield plate from the pod. "Everyone alright?" Ironhide sets Chromia down and tries to fit the shield back on, nodding too chokes up to actually speak.

"Let me help, Father." Wrought Iron says softly. He sits on his father's shoulder and helps weld the shield back into place from some of the tools from the emergency pod units. Ironhide is very pleased with his small son's work. It works quiet well even if not perfect. His son shrugs, "It should hold until we see Uncle Ratchet." Chromia giggles.

"You might be able to take over Ratchet's command as well," the sire smiles.

Wroughtiron looks up to Ironhide, "Or be a field medic." Ironhide just nods. His son may have a lot of knowledge in his processor already, but it was clear he still had much to learn. Ironhide and Chromia didn't care what their son became as long as it wasn't a Decepticon and helped and protected others.

Bee and Ironhide get pings from Prime. Bee responds /Sir, we found all the pods. Everyone is safe. Including Ferrous and Wroughtiron./

Optimus' smile can be heard in the link, /Good job Bumblebee. I'll let the rescue party know. Let Ironhide know Ratchet is standing by for their first physical. Out./

It was several hours later before they got back to base. But just enough time for Chromia and Ironhide to be congratulated on their son and daughter. (Not many knew they were mates just that each were expecting/incubating.)

Back on the base, repairs begin again. Chromia is now on the active human personnel list, but with her proper name. Commander Chromia Irons. Her daughter is listed as Ferrous Alloy Irons. She has a section of quarters attached to Ironhide's. Chromia's duties are electronics attached to the weapons sector, no surprise, helping with human/bot relations as well.

Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ratchet didn't stay long. Only long enough to get things organized and get a good look at the next generation. First Aide came along side Wheeljack for their medical team. Wrought Iron split his time between them and his sire's sector. He learned the repairs for the weapons. But that only made him more determined and helpful with his own ideas on how to improve human and 'Bot armament. Both teams were quite pleased to have him on board. He earned his Autobot shield quickly, but found it still hard for them to let him to treat him as an individual. Especially his sire.

Now if Wrought Iron was feeling smothered, Ferrous was feeling it worse. As a child it was understandable to watch over a child heavily on a military base. But once she became a young adult, and smarter than many of the academically train specialists, she found it hard to date. Ironhide scowled and frightened many a suitor. Chromia tried to ease him, but he just loved his daughter so much to let her spark get broken.

As another suitor went screaming in terror while the fuming City Commander scowled down at the his teenage daughter, she responded with the same body stance and matching scowl. "Father! You are insufferable!"

His wild bull looks switched off and he lowered himself to his daughter, "I've seen how he treats the other females here. He will break your spark."

Furious she fires back, "Oh like you haven't hurt Mom's before?" Ironhide yanks his head back in horror. She stomps forward, "Yeah, that's right! Mom and I talked about you and her." Thrusting a finger out poking him in the nose, "You knew she was your mate from the first day and yet, you kept your spark from her. You were a fool! I won't make the same mistake."

Ironhide shakes his head, "NO! You can't give your heart away so easily. It could kill you if you make a rash choice of mates."

Ferrous smiles, "Papa, listen very carefully to me." He leans in and she puts a hand on each cheek, "You need to have this talk with 'Iron. He's a bot. It could kill him. I'm human. I learn from pain."

Ironhide closes his eyes, "Sparkling, it may not kill you physically like me, but it could kill you emotionally. I've seen my fair share of human divorces and widowhood. I don't want you to live that life."

Ferrous smiles, "Oh Papa, you don't know about dating. I won't bond this the first boy I meet. But I get to scare them off, no you. Alright?" Ironhide sighs heavily and finally nods. "Good. Now that you spoiled my date, you are taking me for ice cream. So out with it!" He turns his shoulder and she hops on.

~~ Wroughtiron didn't have it much easier. His intelligence out sized his mass. He sat in a slump on the balcony one day watching Ironhide take on Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in a sparring session. Chromia comes in and sees the doors open. Seeing what 'Iron is watching she shutters in desire.

'Iron can't help but smirk a little at that. Even though his mother was a human, her passion for her mate still runs deep. Oh yeah, he had walked in on them accidentally one night. No, he did not want to relive the image of his mother and sire intimately-

"What's wrong, sweetspark," Chromia pats his knee. For once, he was glad his mother interrupted one of his muses. This last one still gives him nightmares.

"Mama, I have my shield personally presented by Prime, and yet I can't get these other Autobot to take me seriously. How am I ever going to get the respect I deserve?"

Chromia chuckles lightly, "Trust me, I understand."

He huffs, "How could you, _Commander._ And yes I know about being FIC."

She shrugs, "I don't doubt you do. Even Megatron knows. One thing that put a great big target on my spark chamber and he nearly succeeded."

To that, 'Iron nods, he knew that as well. It was a source of pride and shutters to him. Only a handful of bots have ever escaped Shockwave's clutches and lived to tell the tale.

Chromia climbs up on one of the guns on her balcony to be eye to optic level with her son. "'Iron, I was a scared little femme Pit bent on righting an injustice when I showed up at the Autobot training grounds. I saw the mechs sparring and began to wonder if I was in the right place. I only saw one femme. And she was laughing while a huge mech wailed on her in a sparing ring. To my complete shock, when we recruits were lined up, we were introduced to the new Prime. He came out of the ring assisting the pink femme, dripping in expelled coolant. Both of them were heaving in exertion. The pink femme I found out was to be my commander. You know, one that takes on mechs twice her size and laughs about it? That crazy one was going to teach me those moves? I thought I was dead. There was no way I was going to make it."

'Iron's optics go wide in awe of his mother talking of her training how many vorns ago? Chromia leans in and taps his nose, "That crazy femme became my best friend. And the advice she gave us femmes was this: there's only two people's respect you need to gain: Primus and yours. You need to protect your team, don't make them waste time thinking they need to protect you! Save their aft. Call out the incoming. Yank their helms out of harms way. And then smile to yourself for doing a good job. Size, designation, rank, and class mean nothing if you don't do your best and you **know **you did your best. "

"Who is this femme? I want to meet her." 'Iron's awe for the femme is very apparent.

Chromia smiles and pats him softly, "You can't. She died trying to protect us. That's how I ended up FIC."

'Iron's eyes went wide, "Prime's mate?"

Chromia shakes her head, "Yes, my best friend Elita. And If I can pass on a bit of her into you, then she still lives on. My son, you are doing wonderfully here. You are so smart and you help so many people. Your sister and I are very proud of you even if we can't say so to everyone. And your father, he loves you very much."

'Iron flicks a finger to the sparring down below, "Really? They why does it feel like he treats me like such a sparkling hatchling?"

Chromia chuckles, "Dear, remember, for Cybertronians, you should still be dependant on us for everything. Like a human toddler. You should not be surpassing us in desire to learn every aspect of the base. When is the last time you have had fun?" He huffs. "Ah, well, I think we need to remedy that. I hear Manta is in Florida. Why don't you go see him. I'll ask Powerglide to take you. Casey said he's getting a little antsy too. And he's nearly in the same predicament as well."

'Iron's head straightens up, "Really! No parental escort?"

Chromia sniggers, "I think you have deserved your chance of a _sleep over_ or a _going to camp _trip as the humans would say. Yeah."

"But Papa-"

Chromia gives 'Iron a wink, "-Is my mate and I know exactly where his hot spots are and he will do exactly what I say."

'Iron's nightmares just flashed back up and he pops his hands over his optics, "OH ick Mama! TMI TMI TMI!" Chromia giggles.

{a few more years pass} Nicholas was a new electrician assigned to the base. Quickly Ferrous caught his eye. But he was wary. It wasn't the mother that concerned him. She actually encouraged him, it was the big black and red 'Bot that seemed to be around every corner that put him on edge. Nicholas and Ferrous had found a quiet spot on the cafeteria roof to get away. It was there that Ferrous got her first kiss. And when she lifted her head, she saw her father. "Slag," her father cocked an eyebrow at her response. Nicholas was surprised to hear her use at 'Bot connotation. But more surprising was the way she broke out of his grasp and headed right up to the big black Autobot commander. Nicholas didn't hear the conversation, but he could see it.

Ferrous went right up to Ironhide, "Father, what are you doing here?'

He leans his elbows on the wall leaning in closer, "Protecting you."

Tenderly she puts a hand on his arm, "Papa, you have to let me go. You can't stand over me all the time. I know Optimus needs you. He ordered you to assist with retrofit of Arctic Base. I'm not going. Take mom and 'Iron, but I won't go. Nick and I have more than our relationship we are working on."

Ironhide held his gaze firmly with his daughter. She was no princess. No she was more like a warrior nerd. Ironhide leaned over and touched his daughter's cheek with one bound finger, "So much like your mother. So determined to be taken seriously on her own merit." Ferrous smiled at the compliment. "Very well. Your mother has released me as well. I can take a hint."

Ferrous clutches her father's finger to her face, "You know I'm proud to be your daughter, right?" He nods. "I hold the shield proudly." He smiles. "I will choose an honorable mate." Ironhide drops his head at the thought of his baby growing up so quickly. "I would be ashamed to face Prime knowing I kept his Weapons Commander from his duty." Ironhide chuckles. Ferrous motions to her father and he leans down, she kisses him on the broad nose and tears up, "But I will miss you dearly."

"And I you, daughter." He places his own kiss on her forehead. Then he lifts his head to Nicholas. "You have chosen well, Lieutenant." Nicholas smiles a bit shocked.

And that was the last time Ferrous ever saw her father. Within a few months of his departure, Nicholas and Ferrous secretly wed. Then when the baby arrived, First Aide let her off for medical leave to Nicholas' sister. It was only a couple weeks after Starlight was born, that the explosion hit the base killing Nicholas. Swiftly Ironhide returned to Ocean City. Investigation into the attack brought back information to a deeper plan.

Stewing in his quarters over the information, Chromia leapt to the desk top. "Ironhide, talk to me." He tried to look away. She moved her hand over her name on his hand, "Mate…" Slowly he turned back.

She knew that look all too well. It was the one that took him to Idaho when Ratchet went MIA. It was the one that took him to New York and Sideswipe's accident. It was the one that had him in deep communication with Prime when he was in Detroit. It was the one that took them back to Cybertron for a "family vacation" that turned into a mission.

He tears his gaze from her and opens a desk drawer. He pulls out a box and lays it on the desk beside her. She moves towards it, but he puts a single finger on it. "Trailblazer and Red Alert will be here in thirty six hours. Red Alter will be taking over. He will take Ratchet's old quarters leaving you and 'Iron these."

Chromia puts a hand on his finger, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Ironhide's voice cracks, "Because I have no words to describe how I feel." He pulls his finger back and opens the box. "Don't ask. Just put this on. Ratchet made one for Connie too."

As Chromia strips and puts on the strange black leotard like suit complete with booties and cowl, Ironhide is stripping away his upper armor. She stares at him when she is done. He only hold his hand out to her. Instantly she is in his palm and being carried to the berth. He lays down and strokes a hand to the scar on his under armor where their son was birthed. She reaches out an touches the skin just few feet higher. His spark begins to emerge. It's been eons since she seen it. The radiation was too powerful for her human body to handle. Glancing up to his face, she sees massive amounts of tears streaming down his cheeks unabashed, "Come back to me my love…. Come to me…. Be my _**One **_again." With that, he draws his palm filled with his mate into his spark.

_One has finally come home. There is no Chromia or Ironhide. There is only their One. All the love they can muster is crashing together like great swirls of watercolors. The royal ruby red and the sparkling blue are doing their dance circling, swirling, twining together. Like a kiss that is supple and soft, the Blue Chromia tastes and captures the Red_ _Ironhide. Red thrusts himself repeatedly into Blue making her burst with star blast tingling and scattering herself all over the walls of their spark._

_Red giggles. Blue wickedly strokes, and pinches, teasing. Red writhes and wriggles his trail of color through their spark. She chases him, catches his tail and swipes a lick of blue across him. Red shutters again. She continues to stroke an lick him, until he too explodes into vibrant mass of color on the walls._

_And then, Red and Blue just curl twining around each other. Wrapped tightly around each other, they stare out at the decoration they have made on the walls. They latch on to each decorated memory together, because after all, they are __**One, **__not two beings. _

_The first they see is when she first saw his red marked aft. He chuckles back reminding her how enticed he was by watching her fire the massive gun, lean over reload a fellow cadet's and finish her own target to come in first. Blue blushes. Red kisses her._

_Red then shows their moments of holding hands beside the oil poll the night before-_

"_No, I will not remember that feeling right now. It's too close to right now."_

_Red shoves that departure aside and instead draws back to them taking the vows hastily and their first spark bond. Blue snuggles deeper into Red's warmth and comfort._

_In response, Red shows Blue how it felt to carry their son. Blue shows Red how nursing their infant daughter tugs at their spark. Red just sinks into Blue in complete awe asking for that again. Blue obliges._

_And so the time passes for Red Ironhide and Blue Chromia to paint the colors of their lives all over the inside of their bond. Paintings of their offspring created in moments of passion and duty to friends._

"_Take this with you when you go."_

"_I'm not going anywhere. You will always remain like you always have. We are one and the same."_

"_I love you….."_

"Ironhide?" The voice cut through softly. "Ironhide?"

It took some time, but Ironhide finally brought his optics on line, "Hm?" It was a bit blurry, but that looked like Red Alter before him.

The security officer nudges Ironhide's shoulder again, "Hey, Ironhide, you okay?" The black mech just nods his head. "I'm really sorry, but Prime has already called. He's got Ratchet inbound. ETA ten minutes. Anything I should know?"

The female human laying in Ironhide's palm presses up against his naked chest give a muffled response, "I'm here Red. I'll help."

Red Alert jumps back, "Chromia?" Red gives Ironhide a sickened look, "Please say that is Chromia, because if it's not, I'm NOT telling her what you have been doing."

Ironhide slumps back laying the other palm over his optics groaning. Chromia on the other hand stretches lankily in her mate's palm and snickers, "Oh I know all about my mate's fetishes." Ironhide moans again. Laying on her back, slides her palms against her mate's and purely seductive manner making the big mech shutter, "And I thoroughly enjoy indulging in them."

Red Alter twitches in a glitch. Ironhide moans again, "Chromia, you aren't helping."

She rolls over, "Says the half dressed mech."

He rolls to his side a pierces her with his narrow blue optics, "Last night wasn't enough for you? You need another round?"

She smirks back, "Oh come on 'Hide. You've got more stamina than that. Surely you're good for one more round. Or did I wear you out?"

Red Alert throws his hands up swiftly heading for the door, "I'm outta here! You can explain to Prime why you weren't ready when he arrives." He almost made it out the door when he hears the couple's last words.

"Chromia, ten thousand more rounds wouldn't be enough. I need…"

"I know, beloved… I know…" And then Red Alert heard a sound he never thought he would ever hear, Ironhide sobbing uncontrollably.

Prime and Ratchet arrive right on time. While Prime made last minute instructions with Red Alter, Ratchet came to the FIC private quarters. He knocked. A mechly grunt, "Enter," retorted. Ratchet knows it wasn't harshly meant directly for him. Still, he entered.

Ratchet felt no better than Ironhide or Chromia looked. _So this is what Connie and I looked like. _He started to turn away when Chromia called out, "Ratchet, come here please."

Ratchet comes to the berth side and sits on the edge beside Ironhide. Chromia leans over and kisses Ratchet's cheek. "Thanks." Then she looks between the two mechs she has know for far far too long. They all know, there is something wrong with this mission, but it still must be done. "Look after each other, alright? You guys are like siblings. I didn't realize how much until I had my own." The mechs look at each other and finally nod in agreement.Chromia's voice cracks, "I love you both very much. Until All Are One, right?" They are left stunned. All three of them. What can be said? What can be changed? "I'll keep the home fires burning. Take one down for me, will you?" They both numbly nod. She backs towards the door slowly letting her last memory of her mate be beside one of his best friends. Ironhide can't contain his whimper. Ratchet wraps his arm around Ironhide pulling him into his own crushing grip. Chromia runs or she will never let them go.

The two bonded mechs cling to each other. Ratchet's voice shakes, "So this is what Optimus and Inferno faced."

Ironhide clings tighter to Ratchet, "Primus, they are so much stronger than I."

Ratchet give shim an extra squeeze. Neither one wants to let go. And then Ratchet starts chuckling. Now Ironhide has to draw back, "What is so funny?"

"Inferno stronger than you? After the time you threw him over the barrier wall?"

Ironhide can't help but start chuckling. "As I remember, I threw you over that wall as well." Ratchet chuckles in agreement.

A third chuckling enters the room, "And if I remember correctly, "I threw _you _over that wall as well."

Ratchet smirks, "Yeah, but both of us threw you over the wall."

Optimus smiles, "Yes, you did. And you will get over this wall together as well. I have faith in you both. Be strong, my friends."

Ironhide bows his head in deep respect, "With your support and example, we can do this."

Optimus, "You both have three lives counting on you. I have no doubt in my mind that you will fight with your whole spark to protect them. Just as I have you to protect. Now go. It is time." The three friends stand together and embrace just like the old times.

~~~~ Within days, word came (via Decepticon live feed) to Ocean City while Chromia was on deck. The past attack on Ocean City sent Ratchet and Ironhide's crew to assist with a Decepticon invasion in deep space before they reached Earth and tried again on Jungle City and Dessert Base simultaneously. The intel was false. A trap. The tricked shuttle baring Ironhide, Ratchet, and several others was boarded and all were executed. It had been a ploy to pull the fiercest Autobot fighters away from Earth.

Chromia sank to her knees. The premonitions had been true. She had hoped it all had been a lie. Maybe they were captured instead. Like herself.

She lived with that hope running Ocean City with Red Alert successfully. A beacon to the other bases. Chromia served proudly, full sparked, in her mates stead.

~~ Years later, Supreme Commander Ultra Magnus, brought her Ironhide and Ratchet's shields when the remains of the shuttle had been found. She held Ratchet's shield held for his sons. Ironhide's was secured to Wroughtiron's chest.

After the attack that killed Nicholas, Ferrous gave her daughter to Nicky (Nicholas's sister) to raise and came home to Ocean City determined to carry on the duties of her father and husband. She knew she could do that better than almost anyone else and knew it would saver her daughter's life. The granddaughter of Ironhide would be safer raised undercover. Ferrous made sure Nicky had all she needed, and tried to do her best for her daughter by proudly serving at Chromia's side being the next human commander EMC needed. She was at her mother's side when she died of a long full life. Ferrous made sure her mother's ashes returned to Iacon training grounds where she met Ironhide.

~~~ When news arrived at Ocean City of the new Prime, Rodimus, taking back Iacon, aged Ferrous and firmly established Medic /Engineer Wroughtiron petitioned to be reassigned to their parents' home planet. Approval was granted near instantaneously.

This is not the end. Only a lunching point:

Ferrous lineage continues with Jolt in **Prime Blood: Jolt in Time.**

Wrought Iron's story can be found in **Prime Blood: Iron's World (final editing in progress) **He will also show up in several other stories: **Flyingfish, Hope's Fire, Rod of Fire.**

Ratchet gets his fateful turn (payback) in **Heart Wrenched, **yes this one is **posted!**

Not all the above stories are posted yet. Click Author Watch and you will get notice.

Think I am going to work on **Swiped Away** now and establish who Casey and Wroughtiron's dear friend **Manta. **

If you want to see a bit about **Ultra Magnus, **see my **One Shots Chapter : Roller.**

If you want to see a full contents list of future chapters, see **Prime Blood Contents**

**(many of these I already have posted on my deviant account and am reposting here with better rewrites/ editing. Ironbands went through a massive transformation from DA posting.)**

Thoughts, comments, reviews?


End file.
